Meet The Fentons
by JusSonic
Summary: Parody of a Disney movie. A hopeless Timmy Turner meets two strange kids who takes him to the future, where the past boy meets the Fentons. But can they keep him safe from a evil boy genius wearing goggles and a jackbot named Wuya out to get Timmy?
1. Chapter 1: Life of An Orphan

Author's note  
After what seems to be a long time of waiting, I finally can get to work on Danny x June fics. I promised you all a surprise and now it's here. I'm doing a parody of the movie 'Meet The Robinsons'. Pretty good huh? Wait until you see what's in store for all of ya!

**Chapter 1: Life of An Orphan**

"JusSonic Presents"

"**Meet The Fentons**"

_8 Years Ago..._

It is raining on the cold streets of Toon Town. It is night time as most of a part of town is in bed or busy. All but someone who is going to a building holding something. The building itself is called the Kitty Cat Orphanage.  
The person sighs sadly as she goes up the stairs. The person is a woman that has brown hair, blue eyes, a purple t-shirt, white pants, and white shoes. Her name is Mrs. Turner.  
She looks at what she's holding, a little brown-haired baby boy wearing a pink hat wrapped in a blanket in a basket. Mrs. Turner didn't want to give him up but she has no choice. She hopes the people of the orphanage can take care of him until they find him a new home. The woman got to the door and hugs her son as if for the last time.  
Mrs. Turner then hears a noise making her yelp. Was someone watching her? She puts the baby and basket down sadly.  
"Timmy...I'm sorry. Goodbye." whispered Mrs. Turner sadly.  
Inside the building, a knock is heard. Someone, who was sleeping, woke up and heads downstairs to see who it is as she puts on a robe. She is a female white cat with peach on her face along with amber eyes. She wears a brown button-up shirt and a red skirt. Her name is Sawyer Cat, one of the co-owners of the orphanage.  
"Who is that?" asked Sawyer as she headed to the door. She opens it slightly and looks around. She looks puzzled as no one is around. Then Sawyer hears crying making her look down. To her surprise, there's Timmy crying sadly.  
The cat closes the door, unlocks it, and opens it up again as Sawyer looks at the baby once more.  
"A little baby. Oh dear." said Sawyer worried as she picks Timmy up. The little child was obviously abandoned. But why? "Not to worry, little one, we will take care of you, I promised."  
Sawyer looks around noticing some birds flying away from somewhere. With a nod, she looks at the baby and sees the name written inside the baby's pink hat: Timmy Turner.  
From that day on, that is what the baby will be called.

_Present_

Years has passed since Timmy Turner came to live at the orphanage. He has made friends with everyone there, even though he intends to be a little weird at times. Today is important as he was scheduled an interview that offers a hopeful attempt to be adopted.  
A little orange and cute kitten came into the room. He is Oliver, Sawyer's son. He said, "Hey Timmy. I hope your interview goes well."  
The boy, picking up a box that got something he needed, smile. He is a 10 year old boy with brown hair, blue eyes and two buck teeth. He wore a pink hat, a pink T-shirt, blue pants and shoes. His name is Timmy Turner, the orphan.  
"Thanks pal, but it should go well this time. Once they see my invention, everything will be all right!" said Timmy. The boy goes to work on an invention that he is going to show off at the interview. He loves to invent stuff and while he is no boy genius, he continues doing some inventions.  
A little kid came into the room. He is a short 10-year-old boy with blown back blonde hair, and who wore a purple sweater with a green stripe around the chest section. His name is Dash Parr, a Super and Timmy's roommate. He is holding a book that has writing on it though it is upside down. Luckily Timmy flipped it back as Dash helps the two.  
"I didn't choose that one." explained Dash as he talks about something related to Halloween. "I don't because I know it will give me pimples. I choose...uh, another scary one because...all those years I went for Halloween, I wasn't scary..."  
Timmy kept on working, being focus at all times. He sees Dash taking some pudding before the kid takes it and eats it. He explains, "You know mine is chocolate and yours is vanilla, right Dash?"  
"Man, do I like baseball. I know it is my fate to keep on playing it. Not sure about winning though. My team lost every game so far and I'm upset!"  
"I see." said Oliver in understanding. Dash's team is considered one of the worst baseball teams in the Toon Town Little League. If they don't win a game soon, they won't be able to play ever again.  
Dash took a baseball and sighs. He continued, "We have work all so hard while the balls are thrown to me. I try to catch every one. Everyone in the outfield is like looking around as if saying, 'come on, we're playing baseball, not a lazy game...'"  
"All right!" said Timmy putting in the last item. He smiles as he said, "Man, Cosmo and Wanda are going to be so proud as well as the parents, Sawyer, and Danny!"  
As Timmy looks at his invention proudly, Dash and Oliver hears something and looks out the window. A couple named Chuckie and Angelica Finster came out of their car coming to the orphanage. They are the parents who come to interview Timmy to see if he's the right boy for them.  
"Hey Timmy, they're here!" said Oliver calling to his friend. He and Dash then noticed that Timmy is not moving. Dash rolls his eye as he came over and taps him on the shoulder.  
"Timmy? Timmy?" Dash said trying to get the boy's attention. Yep, he's right. Timmy is so proud, he has no idea what is going on. Oliver looks worried. His friend will miss the interview unless he snaps out of it.  
"Move aside, you two," Oliver and Dash turned and moves as they allow two kids, who came into the room, by them. Or at least, they looked like kids at first. One of them has pink hair, while the other has green hair. The pink haired girl holds up a bullhorn saying, "Cover your ears!"  
Dash and Oliver did so as the girl pushes the lever on the bullhorn. To her surprise, no noise came out.  
"Weird. What happened?" asked the green haired boy confused. The boy takes the bullhorn and looks at it. He yelps the horn blew on him sending the boy to the floor. "Neat! Let's do it again!"  
Timmy soon snapped out of it as he said, "Huh, what?" He turns and sees the other. "Oh, Dash! Cosmo, Wanda, Oliver! I got it finished! They are sure to love this."  
Oliver smiles as he takes the invention with the hat. Timmy has been working hard on that one, he can tell.  
"Nothing says 'adopt me' like a weird invention." joked Oliver.  
"Timmy!" said a voice.  
"Hey Timmy!" said another one.  
Sawyer came into the room with another cat. He is a an orange male tomcat with peach around his bottom hands, feet, and partially his face. He wears a white button up shirt, a dark green vest, and green pants. His name is Danny Cat, Sawyer's husband, Oliver's father, and the other co-owner of the orphanage.  
"We will see you later, sport." said Wanda as she pulls a dazed Cosmo out of the room.  
"Better hurry. Chuckie and Angelica are here." said Sawyer with a smile.  
"Already there, Sawyer!" said Timmy as he picks up his invention and prepares to head out. He picks up a fish bowl nearby where two fishes are at. The odd thing about them is that they wear golden crowns and have golden wands with them.  
"Wait up, Timmy." said Danny as he and the others follows the boy out of his room.  
Sawyer fixed Timmy up a bit so he would look nice as she said, "Don't forget, sit up straight, look them in the eye, smile, and let's fix your..." Sawyer spies the pencil in the boy's ear and takes it out.  
"Sawyer!" said Timmy embarrassed.  
"Sorry, sorry. I am anxious after all."  
"Go get them, Timmy." said Danny with a smile. "We're rooting for ya."  
"Yeah. I can't wait!" said Timmy. He heads off to the interview room as the others watch him go.  
"I sure hope this is it, the day he finally gets adopted." said Sawyer in concern as she sighs. Every interview Timmy has go through, something always goes wrong and he ends up not getting adopted. Maybe this time it's different.  
"You ain't the only one, Mrs. Cat." groaned Dash as he sits in a chair.  
As Timmy heads to the interview room, the fish are talking. What no one but Timmy himself knows is that these fish are really the two kids who left before. That's because they are not kids at all. They are Cosmo and Wanda, his fairy godparents.  
"I hope you do well this time, Timmy. You remember all the other ones, right?" Wanda reminded her godchild.  
"I try to forget, Wanda." assured Timmy with a smile.  
"Let me help! There's the time you shaved that woman's hair. The time you send a couple to the hospital. The time you threw up. The time..." Cosmo begins to say stupidly.  
"Thanks, Cosmo. Thanks for reminding me." The boy said sarcastically.

At the interview room, Chuckie looks at Timmy's sketches that show his greatest ideas, including a ship that could fly. He turns the page as he and Angelica looks through the sketches.  
"There are a lot of things I want to improve in the world!" said Timmy excited as Cosmo and Wanda watch on from the fishbowl. "Imagine the possibilities! Sidewalks that can moved, flying cars, a time machine, the whole yahoo!"  
"Flying cars. Now I heard everything." said Chuckie impressed. This kid sure has one big imagination.  
"At least better than Uncle Stu's ideas." said Angelica in amusement.  
"It needs imagination and science, the world will be a better place in no time." said Timmy, happy that the couple likes his ideas so far.  
"Well...they are great and all." said Chuckie. Closing the book that has Timmy's ideas in it, the glasses wearing man continues, "Do you got any sports that you like?"  
"Does inventing count as a sport?" asked Cosmo stupidly.  
"Ssssh!" said Wanda quieting her idiotic husband down. One of the rules of being a fairy godparent is that no one but the fairy godchild, or any exceptions, is supposed to see or hear them.  
Luckily for the fairies, Chuckie thought Timmy said that as he said, "Well..."  
"Because with this, it's a big score!" said Timmy as he takes out an invention which he puts on his head.  
"What is that?"  
"Okay, here's a pop quiz for you. You know what's the difficulty in making a Peanut Butter & Jelly sandwich?"  
Chuckie yelps as he fears where this may be going. He said quickly, "You know what? I don't think we..."  
Timmy interrupts Chuckie as he said, "Forcing control." The boy points to his own mouth as he continues, "Peanut butter sticks to your mouth easily and will take forever to chew." The boy then gets a custom squirter. "Not to mention all the trouble with jelly. Yuck!"  
The two looks worried. For some reason, they don't like this at all. The boy, not noticing their worried stares, said, "I say that the perfect PB&J is inmane times scrats." Timmy activates the controls as he continued, "With this machine, I bet I can get the thing just right. I will use regular bread for this demonstration. I hope you don't mind!"  
Timmy gets some bread out and puts them on a plate making Chuckie yelps a bit. Angelica yelps as as well as she said, "Look, Timmy, it's okay, you don't really..."  
"Toasting is an option!"  
Angelica looks more worried and decides to get Chuckie out by dragging him. She said as she does, "No offense, but we don't eat peanut butter!"  
Timmy didn't hear Angelica as he turns the machine on. Soon peanut butter and jelly came out of the squirter that ended up on the bread. It seems that the demonstration is doing well as he said excited, "Take a look at this!"  
"No really. Stop!"  
Timmy's excitement ended as the machine drops working. He groans, "Aw man! It's jammed!"  
"HA HA HA! Jammed! You see? Because it's a PB&J machine and it's a pun!" laughed Cosmo stupidly.  
"You are a pun, Cosmo." said Wanda with a sigh.  
Timmy growls. He didn't make this machine for the interview only for it to fail. He hit the gun part many times in hopes to get it to work.  
"Hey, Timmy! Stop, don't!" yelled Angelica in horror. When she sees that he isn't listening, she braces herself.  
"I...can...fix this!" growled Timmy. He soon hits it again. Suddenly peanut butter and jelly came out of the gun like mad, squirting all over Chuckie and Angelica. He gasps then yelped, "Sorry! My bad!" Then he looks horrified as something else is happening: Chuckie's face is bloating up. "What's going on?!"  
"I was trying to warn you! Mr. Finster has a peanut allergy!" yelled Angelica upset. Why didn't he listen?  
"Oh man!" yelped Timmy as he puts down and removes the helmet. "I'm sorry, I didn't know! I can fix that!"  
"You fixed enough! Hold still!" Angelica yells as she held Chuckie still while getting a needle out. "Stand back!"  
Timmy yelps as he does so. Angelica quickly puts the needle in Chuckie's leg. Her husband yelps then calms down a bit, panting.  
"Is he going to be okay?" asked Timmy worried. He didn't mean to make Chuckie's peanut allergy get all worked up.  
"Come on, breathe Finster, breathe!" said Angelica as she helps her husband out of the room.  
"I'm really sorry, honest! Please!"  
"Uh, look, kid. It's great to meet you. We'd, uh...think about it some more, okay?"  
Angelica and Chuckie left the room as the woman slams the door closed.  
"I think that went well!" said Cosmo happily.  
Worried, Timmy opens the door. As he looks outside, Sawyer has met up with the two to see how Timmy's interview went.  
"Hello, folks, did everything...what happened?!" gasped Sawyer as she spots the condition Chuckie is in.  
"Forget that kid! That beaver is not right for us!" snapped Angelica angrily. "Time for us to go!"  
"I'm so sorry about this! If you could just..."  
Sawyer was interrupted as the door was slam, meaning Chuckie and Angelica has left, unlikely to come back. Hurt and upset, Timmy ran out of the room.  
"Timmy!" said Cosmo and Wanda worried. They knew what has happened: another one of Timmy's interviews has gone wrong.

On the roof later, Timmy sniffs to himself sadly lying down on a box. As he does, Cosmo and Wanda appear. Cosmo is a green haired fairy with similar hair style to Timmy with matching eyes. He wears a gold crown, wings, a white button-up shirt, black tie, black pants, and black shoes.  
Wanda meanwhile has pink hair with a swirl on the front with matching eyes. She wears red lipstick, a yellow short sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes.  
"Awww, we're sorry, Timmy. We know how much that interview meant to you." said Wanda sadly.  
"It's not your fault, Wanda. I shoulda know that I will never get adopted." said Timmy with a sigh.  
"Well, look on the bright side! You got us!" said Cosmo trying to make the boy feel better.  
"That's nice, Cosmo, but we won't be around forever you know." Wanda pointed out. "When he reaches the certain age or when something bad happens that breaks Da Rules, we will leave Timmy forever."  
"Oh great. Something else to feel sorry about." groaned Timmy as he goes back to sniffing.  
The door to the roof opens up resulting in Cosmo and Wanda turning into rats. As they watch, Danny and Sawyer came in, with the female holding up a plate of food. They look worried for the boy ever since the failed interview and knew he would be up here.  
"We made lunch." said Sawyer softly as she sat Timmy's meal nearby.  
"It's your favorite." said Danny.  
"Forget it. I ain't hungry." groaned Timmy sadly.  
Sawyer sighs. She said, "Poor Mr. Finster."  
"I KILLED HIM?!" yelled Timmy shocked. He didn't want that to happen!  
"Whoa, whoa! That isn't what she meant!" Danny said alarmed. The boy obviously got the wrong idea.  
"He's right. You didn't kill him. I called and Chuckie is all right. Don't expect him and Angelica to give you another chance though." explained Sawyer. Timmy sighs, knowing that he didn't kill anyone after all. "I said that because...he didn't try the sandwich that was made from your great invention."  
Timmy rolls his eyes in annoyance. Oliver appeared, peeking from the doorway as he listens in.  
"Yeah. Great. You only said that just to cheer me up." growled Timmy as he crosses his arms upset.  
"Look, it isn't your fault. We just haven't found you the right couple yet, that's all." said Danny calmly.  
"124!"  
"Excuse me?" asked Sawyer startled.  
"What do you mean?" asked Danny puzzled.  
"I have counted every adoption interview I went through! The newest number is 124!" snapped Timmy upset.  
"Timmy, don't be silly. You are just exaggerating just to make your..." Sawyer stops as Timmy turns the box he is lying on around showing a lot of marks. "...point."  
"Geez, I guess you weren't exaggerating." said Danny amazed at the number of marks.  
"I will be 15 in 5 years. No teenager can be easily adopted by then, unless they get abducted and made into Teen Ninjas to fight the Kids Next Door. Let's face it. My future is shot. No one wants me because I'm a freak!" yelled Timmy, remembering how many times he was rejected all because of the bad incidents that kept happening to him.  
"Timmy, I don't think you're a freak." said Oliver softly as he came out revealing himself.  
"You know that isn't true, Timmy." agreed Danny with a frown.  
"My own mom hated me and didn't want me!"  
"Timmy, enough! How do you know that? You don't even know her!" scolded Sawyer not wanting Timmy to hate his mother all because she gave him up 8 years ago.  
"Well, why did she give me up, huh guys? Why?" yelled Timmy, tears in his eyes.  
"Wow. Timmy looks hurt." Wanda whispered to Cosmo.  
"He's hurt?! He needs bandages and medicine!" yelped Cosmo horrified.  
"I mean emotionally bird brain."  
"Squawk, squawk!"  
"Timmy, did you think that perhaps she wasn't able to take care of you?" asked Sawyer gently. Timmy looks worried as the cat continues. "I bet when she left you with us, she was doing it just for the best for you."  
"I...I haven't thought of that before." said Timmy sadly. Perhaps Sawyer's right. His mom does care enough if she was forced to give him up.  
"Perhaps she wanted to have you yet she couldn't." Danny explains gently.  
Timmy pauses a bit. Then he smiles. "Hey...I get what you guys are talking about...my real mom is the only person who's ever wanted me!"  
"Wait, wait, Danny said 'perhaps'." said Sawyer alarmed trying to keep the boy from making what maybe a big mistake.  
"I bet she wants me then and she will still want me now!"  
"Timmy, what do you mean?" asked Oliver worried.  
"Danny, Sawyer, Oliver, I'm going to find her. When I do, she can take me back and my family will be restored!" said Timmy excited. He can imagined his mother's face (depending on whom she looks like) when he finds her again after all these years.  
"Hooray!" said the two disguised fairies happily.  
"Wait, Timmy. Stop and think about this." said Danny still worried.  
"We don't even know anything about her. She left immediately before I found you. I don't know what she looks like, no one saw her." Sawyer said pointing it out.  
Timmy thinks about it then he spots a billboard that has a poster that said, 'Remember! your Yahoo Bilboa!' The boy grins, getting an idea.  
"You're wrong. I saw her...once." Timmy said as he then points to his mind. "She's in here, I just got to remember." The boy then thinks some more, trying to figure out a way to find out how to remember. He spots a movie poster that is showing 'Brain Scanners from Venus'. Upon seeing a brain being scanner on a figure in the poster, Timmy snaps his fingers as he said, "I got it!"  
"Got what?" asked Danny puzzled.  
"No time for questions! I will explain all when I invent it!"  
The cats looks worried as Timmy runs back into his orphanage making some big plans. None of them noticed the two disguised as rats fairies disappearing so they can catch up to their godchild.  
"I just hope he doesn't do anything wrong." said Danny as he goes after Timmy.  
Sawyer sighs, "It isn't the invention that is the problem. It's Timmy..."

Author's note  
Okay, good first chapter, eh? Timmy is on his way to make the invention that can sure scanned his memories and help him find his mother. He is going to show it off at a science fair. But what's this? Who are these two kids and why are they so interested in talking to Timmy? More to come so stay tuned. Read and review and give out any suggestions (if any of you seen the movie).


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Kids

Author's note  
Man, I got to love the reviews. Look at them. For those who hasn't seen the movie (I know who you are), buy or rent it. Or see if you can find clips of them on Youtube. That way, you can help out more easier with the suggestions if you have any. Time for Timmy's journey to find his mom to begin!

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Kids**

Later that night, Cosmo and Wanda watch as their godchild makes a drawing of himself and a woman that he thought was his mom. As events happened, we hear a song being play.

Voice: _**Hello  
I've got something to tell you**_

Timmy smiles as he put the picture on the wall. With Cosmo and Wanda's help, they look at sketches of Timmy's future invention: the brain scanner that can help him find his lost memory of his mother. Their working is keeping Dash awake as he sits in his bed looking at his roommate and the 'kids' in annoyance.

_**But it's crazy  
I got something to show you**_

Timmy heads to school the next day to show off his idea to the class. His teacher nods in approval. He is a sponge that wore a plain white shirt, red tie, black belt with a bronze buckle, brown shorts, and black shoes. His name is SpongeBob SquarePants.  
As Timmy continues talking, the class watches...or in this case don't as most of them aren't interested. Even a girl named Gaz held up a sign that said 'this boy's voice is stupid'.

_**So give me just one more chance  
One more glance**_

The next night, Timmy works on his homework assignment. Meanwhile, he continues working on a way to make his scanner. He finds what he's looking for everyday.  
At a college, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda got into a class that is being taught by Ludwig Van Drake. The duck professor asks for answers from the students as he talks about the brain. He is delighted that a child named Timmy keeps raising his hand getting it right each time even though the boy is not a student at the college.

_**And I will make of you  
Another believer**_

Timmy looks through the books a the local library. Cosmo was being silly as he hits himself with books while Wanda rolls her eyes in annoyance.

_**Guess what  
You got more than you bargained**_

Timmy smiles as he kept on reading. While his short attention span may often get in his way, he is learning something new every minute.  
The next day at a hospital, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda studies some doctors working on a brain while the boy writes what he is learning down.

_**Ain't it crazy  
You got more than you paid for**_

Timmy looks at the brain and frowns in disgust. Cosmo and Wanda were writing something as well. Wanda finished first revealing what she found out. What Cosmo did was play a simple game of tic tac toe, much to the annoyance of his wife who slapped herself on her own forehead.  
At the orphanage, Danny and Sawyer talks to a couple named Peter and Mary Jane Parker who are interested in adopting. As the topic of Timmy is brought up, Timmy heads to his room. The cats tried to get his attention but the boy just waves goodbyes to the pairs as he goes into his room and closes the door.

_**So give me just one more chance  
One more glance**_

At class the next day, Timmy is still trying to figure out a way how to show off his new invention once he gets it done. As he thinks about it, a note was put on his desk. The Acme Co. Science Fair is coming up where students show off their science products and win prizes. Timmy looks and sees SpongeBob smiling and winking at his student. The sponge figures if Timmy wanted to show his invention when he's done, the science fair is the best place to do so.

_**One more hand to hold**_

After school, Timmy went to a hardware store and get some supplies. At the kitchen in the orphanage, Sawyer was almost done washing the strawberries and is about to put them in a strainer she left on the table. She ends up dropping them on the table much to her surprise. That's because Timmy has taken the strainer for himself to use.

_**You've been on my mind**_

Timmy was working the headphones on Dash who reluctantly agrees to help out his roommate. A girl is helping out as well. She has long red hair with blue eyes. She wears a blue headband, red lipstick, black shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. Her name is Jasmine or Jazz, another orphan who is a few years older than Timmy. Although not related to Timmy, the two teach each other like brother and sister and help each other when they can.  
Later that night, Timmy blows on a bottle of water while Dash was sleeping.

_**Though it may seem I'm foolin'**_

At least, Dash was sleeping but unfortunately for him, he was awaken by Timmy who went back to work on his inventions. The blonde haired boy groans as he covers his own head with a pillow trying to drown out the noises his roommate was making. Needless to say, he got less sleep that night.  
The next day, another couple named Naruto and Hinata was interviewing another kid. The ninja looks puzzled as Timmy was using a head ruler on his head to measure it. With a smile, the buck-tooth kid puts the number in his book.

_**Wasted so much time**_

That afternoon, Dash, tired thanks to the noises Timmy made working on his invention, gave the boy a wrench. Timmy has got Cosmo, Wanda, Jazz, and Oliver to help out with his invention as well.

_**Though it may seem I'm foolin'**_

Timmy opens the lunchbox that he tied onto himself. There are number dials on it which supposed to help him put in the year data. As Dash tries to give the clippers to the pink hat wearing boy, Cosmo stupidly sticks a wrench up his nose much to the confusion of Oliver and Jazz and the annoyance of Wanda.  
At school the next day, Timmy is showing off the invention as SpongeBob helps him out.

_**What are we gonna do**_

When he's ready, Timmy gives the thumbs up of approval which SpongeBob gave the class as well. The class gets ready as they put on masks. They have experiences Timmy's inventions first hand before and knows that something will go wrong each time so they always came prepared.

_**What are we gonna do**_

Sure enough, as Timmy turns the dial up, the invention blows up as predicted. The boy was covered in ash as he turns the dial back down looking embarrassed.

_**What are we gonna do about it?**_

Despite this setback, Timmy did not give up. He went to the hardware store and got some new supplies. He is starting the invention all over again.  
At night, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda sneak into the gym and use a ladder to climb up to a basketball hoop so the boy can undo it. Just then the door to the gym opens. Cosmo and Wanda disappear as Timmy saw a frowning SpongeBob looking at him, making the boy chuckles sheepishly.  
Time passed as Timmy kept working and redoing his invention. While it seems like he should give up, he kept on plugging away.

_**Do doo do doo doo do  
Doo do doo doo doo do**_

In the interview room the next day, Jimmy Neutron and his wife Dani are in there waiting for Timmy scheduled to meet him. Danny looks at his watch and shrugs in concern as the boy has yet to show. And so, another interview was over before it began.  
One night, Dash is still having trouble sleeping thanks to a certain roommate working all night. He is going to have trouble staying up the next day.

_**Do doo do  
Another believer**_

The next day, Timmy is finally finish with his invention. He smiles. This is sure to work as long as nothing happens.  
"Cool." said Timmy happily as Oliver and Jazz came in while Dash was getting dressed.  
"Oh man. I am so tired." Dash yawned a bit. He is in his baseball uniform. His team is playing today. It's the last game of the season and his team has managed to win some games so far. They need to win this one to be champions.  
"You're looking happy, Danny." said Jazz noticing the happy look on her friend's face.  
"My invention is done. Time to show it off at the science fair!" said Timmy excited. Today's the day. The science fair is here and Timmy is ready for it.  
"Hey Dash, how's that scar doing?" Oliver asked Dash.  
"It's doing okay." said Dash showing a scar on his wrist. "Too bad it's permanent."  
"Sorry to hear that."  
Dash heads out of the room on his way to the baseball game. He passes the owners of the orphanage as Sawyer is on the phone with someone.  
"Okay, thank you. 2:00 it is. He will be so excited that you're coming." said Sawyer excited. She is having an important call that may help Timmy at last. "Bye bye!" As Sawyer hangs up, she shouted out, "Yes!"  
"A couple is coming to adopt?" asked Danny hopefully. Ever since Timmy's failed interview with Chuckie and Angelica, he kept on ditching the ones after that. He can't miss this one. He sees Dash coming out as he said, "Hey Dashiell."  
"Dash, Danny." said Dash a bit tired."  
"I see. Good luck in your big game today."  
"Awww...it will be easy for me. Terrence and his idiot team is a bunch of bums. We always beat them. I hope I stay awake so we can beat them."  
Sawyer and Danny nods as they look at the door. The female cat said, "I guess Timmy is still keeping you up."  
"What do you think?" Dash said with a frown. "Ever since he started to work on that dumb project, he kept me up every night! Last night was the biggest night ever! I supposed that is what I get for having a science freak beaver as a roommate."  
Seeing the coffee cup Sawyer is holding, he motions the cat to come forward. As she does, he takes the cup and drinks from it. He gave it back as he said, "Awww...that is good coffee."  
"Well, good luck, Dash." said Danny. As Dash leaves, the cat said in concern, "You'd need it."  
The two goes into the bedroom just as Oliver helps Timmy and Jazz adjusts the invention.  
"You know, Einstein, after all your hard work, you owe Dash big time." said Sawyer grinning in amusement as she eyes the orphan's invention.  
"I know, the scanner's secret took longer to unlock." Timmy explains.  
"Plus I keep messing it up!" said Cosmo stupidly as he and Wanda continues looking from the fishbowl. The others looked at the two as they just swim around innocently. Luckily for them, they gave the fish no second thoughts.  
Timmy picks up a book and shows a sketch to everyone as he said proudly, "I did it, Sawyer! I recalibrated the headset! The neutro circuits will connect and I've cracked the hypo cambus!"  
"That's great. What does it mean?" asked Danny to his wife puzzled. Sawyer shrugs not knowing what Timmy meant either.  
"Time to test this baby out..." Just then the clock rang nearby. The boy sees it and yelps as Timmy yelled, "Crud! I'm late!" The boy grabs his bag and puts it on. "I have to get going!"  
With Jazz's help, Timmy got his invention into the wagon. He grabs the fishbowl Cosmo and Wanda are in and puts it in the wagon as well. He will need his fairies' support on this.  
"Oh yes. One more thing," Sawyer said remembering something. "I know you are busy and all that, but guess what? Danny and I got another interview ready for you this afternoon."  
"Forget it!" scoffed Timmy as he puts the cover on his brain scanner and headed out with it in the wagon. The wagon hits the door which results in Jazz helping him moving the wagon out.  
"Timmy, come on. This is about being adopted and helping you find a family." Danny said worried.  
"And I want you back here clean, happy, and on time! Got it?" asked Sawyer at the boy sternly. She works this hard to find a couple that may finally adopt Timmy and she doesn't want the chance being blown.  
"Sawyer, I'm sorry but I can't take any more interviews. I will just get rejected after this one." Timmy said to the female cat sternly. Each time, he gets getting sadder and gets no hopes of being adopted. To him, enough is enough.  
"Now, Timmy. I know where you're headed." said Danny gently.  
"But please listen. You got to get out of the past and look to the future." advised Sawyer hoping he will listen.  
"I am! This is my future!" said Timmy pointing to the invention. "This will help me find my mother once and for all!"  
The cats look worried. Jazz looks concerned while looking at a newspaper clipping she got out of her pocket. She got it from the library last week and wanted to show Timmy it. Perhaps now's the time to do so before something bad happens.  
"Uh, Timmy...you should know..." Jazz begins to say.  
Timmy however didn't hear his 'big sister' as he said, "I'm sorry. I gotta go."  
Timmy left with his invention in his wagon, eager for what may be his future.  
"Oh Timmy..." said Sawyer sadly as Danny hugs her.  
Jazz puts the clipping in her pocket as she said, "We will make sure Timmy gets back in time, right Oliver?"  
"Right." said Oliver as the two follows after their friend.  
"Timmy..." said Danny with a sigh.

The Acme Co. Science Fair gets under way at Timmy's school. There are a lot of inventions being shown off by the students there. SpongeBob walks through the place as he is speaking to someone.  
"Thanks Dr. Soucie for judging this science fair. I know it was busy for you at Acme Co." said SpongeBob with a smile.  
A woman smiled. She has short red hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a lab coat. Underneath it is she is wearing a blue jumpsuit with black gloves, black boots, and a ghost repellent belt. Her name is Dr. Soucie, the judge for the contest.  
"Oh I am honor to be here, SpongeBob." said Dr. Soucie who is looking hyped up. "I bet one of your students can invent something that can help our world go into the next century. Like an integrated circuit, or a microprocessor, or integrated circuit! Wait, I said that already. I guess this is what I get for not getting out of the lab much. Is that a tie you're wearing? It's a nice tie. I haven't slept in eight days!"  
"Well if you want, I can get you something to sleep on." said SpongeBob in concern. Dr. Soucie wouldn't judge if she fell asleep during judging.  
"Don't need it!" Dr. Soucie slaps a patch that has a picture of coffee on the sponge's head as she continues, "I used the caffeine patch, one of my best inventions. Each patch is the equilvant of 12 cups of coffee!"  
SpongeBob watches as Dr. Soucie pulls up a suit arm. To his amazement, there is a lot of caffeine patches on it. No wonder she couldn't sleep for 8 days!  
"You can stay up for days with no side effects!" said Dr. Soucie proudly. As the sponge removes the patch, the judge screams making him yelp. "Oops. Sorry. Say, who's this?"  
Dr. Soucie points to a student, a blue-haired rabbit that is near a volcano wearing a toga. SpongeBob said, "This is one of our students, Yang."  
"Wow! He is so cute, I wanna eat him up!"  
A whistle blows alarming the three. Someone came up to him, a sea creature kinda pirate wearing water bags on his feet to the fact that he can't step on dry land for 10 years.  
"Arrr...what is with the dress, landlubber?!" demanded the captain known as Davy Jones.  
"It's not a dress, it's a toga." Yang pointed out.  
"So what?!"  
"Uh, Davy Jones. Good to see you here. Though...why are you here?" SpongeBob asked Davy puzzled.  
"What do you think, sponge? I be judging this science fair!" snapped Davy in annoyance. "And it's a good thing the author gave me water bags to use. That bucket running gag is getting older than me!"  
"What makes you think you could judge this thing?"  
"My gym! Got it?!"  
SpongeBob yelps as Davy glares at him. He laughs sheepishly as he said, "Well, Yang...go ahead, show off your volcano thingie."  
"No problem! Time to show you the greatest power of...Mount Yin Yang Yous!" boomed Yang. He taps on the control expecting the volcano to get started. He looks shocked as nothing is happening. This wasn't supposed to happen. He kept trying as he said, "Come on, come out lava! What's with this stupid thing?!"  
SpongeBob notices that Dr. Soucie is sleeping. The caffeine patches must have finally worn off. He shakes her saying, "Dr. Soucie?"  
The woman yelps as she wakes up yelling, "Barium-cobalt-einstein-kool-aide!"  
"Have no idea what the lass said and I don't care. I do know this..." Davy turns to Yang as he yells, "This project cannot be accepted! 20 laps around the gym now!"  
"But...I don't like gym!" protested Yang in horror.  
"20 laps around the gym or 100 years in my ship! Now move it!!!"  
"Davy." said SpongeBob rolling his eyes as Yang begins to run his laps. Sometimes the pirate can be so strict.  
"I be watching you!" snarled Davy as Yang run past Gaz who just yawns at this.  
While Yang runs on, he fails to notice two kids walking around taking a look. One of them is a 14 year old boy with green eyes, black hair with white streak in middle, wears red & white baseball cap, dark gray shirt with green collar, rims on sleeves, and stripe in middle, sea green jacket with orange rims on long sleeves and pockets, blue jeans, and black & white sneakers. His name is Darrel 'Darry' Fenton.  
The other is a 12 year old girl with long black hair with pink braided strand, dark green eyes, wears light green silk shirt with pink collar and rims on sleeves, dragonfly symbol at right, purple pants, and brown shoes, and brown wristband on left wrist with purple gems. Her name is Kaylee Fenton, Darry's sister.  
"You found him yet?" Kaylee asked her brother.  
Darry looks around hoping that he and Kaylee has found him. He then turned and yelps as he sees Timmy with his friends (Cosmo and Wanda as kids once more) going to the stand getting ready to set up the invention.  
"There he is." said Darry. "Now we got to meet him and hopefully help him before it's too late."  
Meanwhile with SpongeBob, Dr. Soucie, and Davy, the two walks to another table that has another product.  
"Okay...now it's Gaz and her..." SpongeBob looks at his clipboard then he and the judges spots an ant farm near the Goth Girl. The sponge groans as he sees what the ants are. "Fire ant farm."  
"You got it." Gaz said dryly, not caring about what's going on. She just got to get this thing done and over with.  
"Uh...I know you don't like it when I point this out but the fire ants have a bad habit of biting people. We talked about this, you know."  
"Don't worry. They only bite my enemies."  
Dr. Soucie looks surprised as SpongeBob chuckles sheepishly as he takes the scientist by the arm saying, "We'd, uh, get back to you on that one. Top notch, Gaz," As the judges left, the sponge said quietly, "Try not to upset her. You don't want to know what she does."  
"I've seen her. Ain't pretty." remarked Davy rolling his eyes in annoyance.

As Timmy and his friends arrive at the stand, they have the feeling that someone is following them. They turned and see...no one there. Weird. They kept on heading to the table while turning back each time they sense that they were being followed.  
"Well, we're here." said Jazz as the group got to the table.  
"Let us help you with that, Timmy." said Wanda.  
"Hey thanks." said Timmy smiling as he and his friends (and godparents) put the still covered invention onto the table. "Man, it's great to show I have you guys helping me out."  
"Hope you win even though we can't help you cheat in contests!" said Cosmo happily.  
"What?" asked Oliver puzzled.  
Wanda covers her husband's mouth as she said, "Nothing! Nothing! Cosmo was being stupid as usual!"  
As they lifted the cover, they yelp as two kids peek out.  
"Not safe! In here, now!" barked Darry. To their surprise, he and Kaylee quickly pulls the five under the cover.  
"Okay...please help us. Did you or did you not were approached by an Evil Boy Genius wearing goggles, accompanied by a robot?" asked Kaylee in concern.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Timmy confused. Who are these kids? He hasn't seen them before!  
"Hey, who's asking the questions here? We are, that's who!" snapped Darry acting like some sort of cop.  
"No offense but you're weird." said Oliver with a frown. Even he knows weird kids when he sees them.  
"We're outta here." said Timmy. He is about to show off the biggest invention that can help him at last, and the last thing he wants is being questioned by two mysterious kids.  
Before Timmy and his friend would leave, Kaylee stops them saying, "Please, don't! You must listen!"  
"Kaylee, allow me. Kid, I don't want to pull rank on you but I have no choice." said Darry sternly. The kid then takes out a bronze badge with a TF on it and a clock. "I am special agent Darrel 'Darry' Fenton. This is my sister and partner Kaylee. We are part of the Time Fixers."  
"Huh?" asked Timmy confused. "I am confused."  
"Yes I am!" said Cosmo stupidly.  
"We are time cops or detectives who work for Clockwork and travel around time to fix the time stream." Kaylee explains. "We came from the future to keep you safe."  
"From wha..."  
Darry covers Timmy's mouth as he continues, "Again, an Evil Boy Genius wearing goggles with a robot? Approached you?"  
"Not really." Wanda said with a shrug. "Why?"  
"Well...as much as I fear losing my badge if I tell you this, he's a suspect in a robbery."  
"Robbery? Did he steal something?" asked Jazz surprised.  
"He made off with a time machine." explained Kaylee worried.  
"Time machine? Is that like the time scooter Timmy wished for?" asked Cosmo. Wanda hits him. "I mean that he didn't wish for!" Wanda hits him again. "I mean I didn't say anything!"  
The others look at him oddly. Then Darry shrugs as he continues, "He stole a time machine and used it to go back in time. We track him here. According to our informants, he is after you."  
Darry points at Timmy as he said that. The boy looks shocked. He said, "Huh? Why would this Evil Boy Genius be after me?"  
"We are not sure yet. We have to find a motive." said Kaylee worried. "Our guys at HQ are working on it."  
"Oh, when my sister said 'HQ', she means..." Darry begins to say as he uses air quotes a bit.  
"We know what HQ means!" yelled Wanda in annoyance.  
"Very good. Kid, you and your friends are very smart. It will help you stay alive for now." Darry said proudly as he pats the memory scanner.  
"Anyway, just keep your mind on your invention while we deal with the perp." Kaylee added.  
The two got out of the sheet to go do their task. Darry peeks back in adding, "When she said perp, she meant..."  
"WE KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" yelled the five in annoyance. This kid is acting like they're morons (although Cosmo does count as a moron, and he only said it along with the four just because it's fun to say).  
"Right. Got it."  
Darry got out of the sheet sighing as he walks to Kaylee saying, "Geez, and we are helping him?"  
"We got to, Darry. His future, including ours, depends on it." said Kaylee worried. She looks around saying, "Do you see him?"  
"No, I don't..." Darry then spots someone wearing a big cloak coming to the stage, someone he thinks is familiar to him. "The Evil Boy Genius!"  
"Darry, wait," yelled Kaylee. But it's too late as her brother runs from her and to the figure in the cloak. He grabs the figure by the leg causing him to go crashing into a table holding another science product.  
"Hey, what gives?!" yelled the figure. As the cloak fell onto Darry, some creatures fell out of a box and started running around.  
"Oh no, my magical creatures!" cried someone.  
Darry removes his cloak getting ready to grab the suspect as he yelled, "Okay, I got you now..."  
"Darry, you idiot." groaned Kaylee as she came up to her brother. "You just tackled a kid!"  
As it turns out, the figure wearing the cloak was actually a boy named Milhouse. He was using the cloak to cover up his solar system which is now busted thanks to Darry's attack.  
"Oops. Not the Evil Boy Genius wearing goggles." said Darry sheepishly.  
"Great! You ruined my solar system! Thanks a lot!" groaned Milhouse upset.  
As Kaylee helps her embarrass brother back onto his feet, a girl runs after the escaped magical creatures. She is a 9 year old girl. She had freckles, brown eyes, short raven hair with a white strand, and she is wearing a green shirt with a red stripe along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Her name is Juniper Lee AKA June.  
"Someone help! My magical creatures are getting away!" yelled June in concern. She grabs Darry by the arm as she got him to help her pick up the magical creatures.  
"Why me?" groaned Darry in concern.  
"Why not?" joked Kaylee happily.

Author's note  
Looks like we finally see Darry and Kaylee. But are they really Time Fixers? Things ended up getting bad for Timmy as the Evil Boy Genius with a robot makes their move, ruining everything for Timmy. Can Darry and Kaylee help him in his time of need? Read and review. Go buy or rent the movie and see it. You won't be disappointed.

Dr. Soucie is a reference to…well, no spoiling yet!

The Time Fixers is a reference to dannyfangirl's fics. Time Fixers are like time cops or detectives who work for Clockwork and travel around time to fix the timestream. Read dannyfangirl's fics when you can.


	3. Chapter 3: The Future Is Today!

Author's note  
Thanks for the reviews, folks. BTW, Sharidaken, and I know I told you this already, we did something called 'upgrading the ages', which means we made June 13 for our fics so she can be able to date Danny. Your friend probably did not know that.

Let's continue as we meet our villain and his 'sidekick' as well as see the future in a whole new way!

**Chapter 3: The Future Is Today!**

While Darry and Kaylee helped June gets her magical creatures back, they are unaware that two figures are watching from the stage, hiding behind the curtains.  
One of them is a teenage boy with spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. His name is Jack Spicer, the Evil Boy Genius with goggles Darry and Kaylee was looking for.  
Next to him is a Jackbot. This Jackbot is very unusual because it looks like a female purple ghost wearing only a mask with spiraling eyes. Her name is Wuya.  
"There he is, Jack." said Wuya nodding to Timmy who is turning the dial on the brain scanner a bit. "Just as we expected."  
"Time for us to do this and ruined the boy's future." laughed Jack evilly and quietly. "Let's go."  
Wuya nods as she floats over towards the five making sure she isn't seen. Then the Jackbot get under the blanket unseen.  
"Got the last of them." said June in relief as she picks up the last magical creature and puts it in the box.  
"Geez, what an annoying little girl. I don't have time for this!" snapped Darry in annoyance. "My sister and I are very...  
"Watch it, kid! I can beat you up if you wrong me!"  
June demonstrated from of her moves making Darry back off a bit. Kaylee giggled though can't help but wonder if she has seen June somewhere before.  
Meanwhile, the judges continues looking at the products as Davy yelled at Yang, "Arr, be sure to continue feeling the pain, rabbit!"  
"Davy, please!" said SpongeBob, embarrassed by the pirate's attitude.  
"Okay, next is Timmy Turner." said Maddie looks at the clipboard of the kids given to her by the sponge.  
"Yep! Tim...wait, Timmy?!" yelped SpongeBob surprised. "Uh...excuse me, please." He looks nervous as he goes over to Timmy's group. Timmy's inventions, as you recall, are known to go wrong before and the sponge doesn't want to experience that again. He whispered to the pink hat wearing boy, "Timmy, please tell me this thing isn't going to cause a lot of pain."  
"Relax, Mr. SquarePants. It will work, I promise. I will not let you down." assured Timmy though he can tell that SpongeBob still has looks of doubts on his face.  
"Sir, give him a chance. Who knows? His invention may surprise you." assured Jazz, backing up her 'little brother'.  
"Well, okay. I'd give you the benefit of the doubt, Timmy. Knock them dead!" SpongeBob is about to go back to the judges but turned back to Timmy in a worried of tone, "I don't mean it! I mean don't kill anyone, please!"  
Timmy shrugs as he gave out a thumbs up. He and his friends have been working very hard on the brain scanner. If all goes well, not only it will work, but the boy can finally see what his mother looks like. Nothing can go wrong right?  
Timmy prepares his invention. What he didn't know is that under the cover, Wuya turns on a light on herself so she could see better. She looks around and sees some bolts and gave an evil smirk.  
Outside the cover, as the judges get ready to watch, Jazz looks puzzled as she notices something. The cover is moving as if something is under there. Maybe she is imaging things.  
"Okay, folks. Get ready! This one will knock your socks off!" laughed SpongeBob as he goes to the judges. "But...you may want to stand back just in case."  
The judges looks puzzled but stand back anyway. Timmy's friends watch on as Timmy gets ready as he said, "Okay everyone. Here's the plot: suppose you forgot something and thought you would never remember it again."  
As Timmy was talking, Wuya was at work under the cover as she uses a drill to remove a bolt smirking evilly. This boy is in for one big surprise by the time he gets this thing started.  
"Want to know what happened to these forgotten memories? They get stored in your brain." Timmy continued unaware of what is going on with his invention.  
Wuya smirks as she finishes removing the bolts. She bent the plate back a bit before making her quick exit.  
Jazz looks concerned as the activity with the cover has stopped. Something is not right.  
"I made a machine that can help bring them back." explained Timmy. "I hereby called it...," He removes the cover, Wuya is nowhere in sight, "The memory scanner!"  
"Wow. It is so...shiny." said Dr. Soucie impressed. This may be the next big thing! Nearby Darry and Kaylee smiled from nearby. It's has if they are witnessing history in the making. Of course, they woulda been happier if they weren't busy finding the suspect.  
"So...what does it do?" asked SpongeBob curiously. He wasn't paying attention to Timmy's details over the time the boy was planning on making such a device.  
"It's very simple." explains Timmy as he puts a helmet on as well as a lunch box, which he opens to show a keypad inside. "You put in the desired period and time in this keypad." He points to the laser. "The laser will scan the cerebral cortex, where the forgotten memories should be at." Next Timmy points to the wire of the helmet which is connected to a monitor nearby. "Then the memory will be shown in the monitor for all to see!"  
"Wrap him up! I'd take two!" laughed Dr. Soucie to SpongeBob.  
"Okay...for this demonstration, I will put in 8 years 3 months and 11 days."  
As Timmy taps the controls putting in the date, Davy asked, "What be important about that day?" He turns to the others remarking, "Didn't think I was paying attention, eh?"  
Jazz knows what day that is. The same day Timmy's mother has abandoned him at the Kitty Cat Orphanage. Perhaps she should spare the boy the trouble if she explains the reason.  
"You see it's..." Jazz begins to say.  
"Jazz, don't spoil it!" barked Timmy interrupting what the girl was about to say. "Well, you see...uh, that was the day, uh..." Darry and Kaylee looks concerned. It's as if they don't like what Timmy is about to say or planned. "Let's say that day was very important, no more details."  
"Well, fine. Like they say, 'raise the main sails'," Davy said as he nods, wanting to get this demonstration going. He got a baseball game to get to later.  
Timmy smile. This is it. The boy turns the machine on as he said, "It will take a second for the turbines to get going." The boy smiled once more, unaware that the bolts and the metal part were disconnected and messed with thanks to Wuya's sabotage. Something bad is about to happen.  
For a while, it looks like the brain scanner is working as static appears on the monitor. Those watching looks awe. It looks like the memory is about to appear.  
Darry then turned to see where Yang was running as is Jazz. Both then notices a robot flying off laughing sinisterly. Although Jazz doesn't know who the robot is or belongs to, she realized that it must be the same robot Darry and Kaylee warned her, Timmy, and the others about!  
Darry yelps as he alerts Kaylee to Wuya. She noticed, then she, Darry, and Jazz gasps at once. Sure enough, the last one noticed that something bad is happening to the machine. It is about to come apart! No one even noticed that a Evil Boy Genius wearing goggles smirking evilly at the events that are about to unfold.  
Darry and Kaylee drop the magical creatures they were holding as they run to the stand with Kaylee yelling, "Timmy, wait!"  
"Timmy, you better shut it off!" yelled Jazz in horror.  
"What? Why," asked Timmy confused. What is Jazz talking about? Then he notices that the machine is about to break apart! Worst yet, it's too late to turn it off as the machine soon begins to do so out of control!  
First the fan flies off making Dr. Soucie yelps. Darry ducks just as the fan hits a light overhead causing sparks to fly out, hitting Yang's volcano causing it to go off.  
"Uh oh. Head for cover!" screams Yang as he runs off. Sure enough, the volcano shoots out fake lava like mad. Timmy gasps in shock at the chaos that was created by his invention. His friends duck to avoid the fake lava.  
Yang meanwhile wasn't watching where he was going as he collides into Gaz's table sending her fire ant farm flying towards Davy. The glass breaks upon impact and the fire ants covered the pirate.  
"Laugh it off. The pain won't hurt." mumbled Davy trying to ignore the bites the fire ants are giving him. But soon the pain was too much to ignore as the pirate scream, "Make it stop! Make it stop! This be terribly than the tortures I gave my crew!"  
Jack and Wuya, hidden in the chaos, laugh madly. All is going as they want it to. Thanks to the smoke from the light, it causes the sprinklers to go off, getting everyone wet. Timmy groans in shock. His demonstration was ruined. He was a failure!  
"Make it stop!" yelled Davy as he knocks over a science project.  
"Okay, okay. Try to suck it up, Davy." said SpongeBob. During the chaos, Dr. Soucie sighs as she tries to dry herself of while June has to get the magical creatures all over again. "Let us conduct ourselves in a way we'll all be proud of tomorrow."  
Gaz did not bother to go anywhere as she remains where she was. Darry and Kaylee go by her trying to find Timmy and insist that this wasn't his fault.  
Timmy, affected horribly by the madness, goes to SpongeBob as he said sadly, "Mr. SquarePants...I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."  
"Timmy, not now." said the sponge with a sad sigh. The whole science fair was ruined, everything has gone wrong too, and the last thing he wants is hear are insistations of 'I didn't mean it' from the boy who caused it all.  
"I'm sorry! I really am!"  
"Timmy...not now."  
SpongeBob left to help the class. Timmy looks around sadly. It's all his fault. His attempt to make the brain scanner has failed...again! He was a fool to think he would make a difference!  
"Time we walk towards the exit everyone." said SpongeBob helping the students out of the gym.  
Timmy looks sadly then he angrily removed the helmet off of himself as well as the lunchbox and thrown them down in disgust. He runs out of the gym angrily.  
"Timmy, come back!" said Jazz in shock. She knows that the boy feels that he was a failure as an invention. She got to tell him otherwise.  
"Go away, Jazz!" yelled Timmy as he left the gym.  
His friends look worried. It looks like the pink hat kid has really given up now. Three girls floated over to them. They were all bug-eyed and five years old. One had pink eyes that matched her dress. She had red hair in a ponytail and a red hair bow on her head. This was Blossom of the PowerPuff Girls. Her sisters are: Bubbles who had blue eyes and dress with blonde hair in pigtails and the other sister is Buttercup, who had short black hair and green eyes matching her dress. They are known as the Powerpuff Girls, heroes and friends.  
"Awww...poor Timmy." said Bubbles sadly.  
"Why should we feel sorry? It isn't his fault he is a bad inventor." said Buttercup with a shrug.  
"Buttercup, please. No bad remarks." said Oliver with a frown.  
The group then noticed two familiar kids (to most of them anyway) running after Timmy as Darry yelled worried, "Timmy! Come back!"  
"Those two looks suspicious." said Wanda with a frown.  
"I say. Who are they again?" asked Cosmo confused.  
"We better find Timmy. He forgot his bag." said Blossom holding up a bag that Timmy has left behind. Timmy's friends left to go find their sad friend and cheer him up, leaving nothing but magical creatures in the gym.  
Well, it seems that way at first. Jack and Wuya has finally came out of hiding, the ones that wer really behind all the madness.  
"Brilliant plan, wouldn't you say, Jack?" cooed Wuya as she gets the fan and puts it back on the brain scanner. She then put the metal place back into place before screwing the bolts back in.  
"Yeah! I'm so glad I thought of it! That's why I'm the Evil Boy Genius!" laughed Jack evilly.  
"For your iformation, it was my plan, not yours!"  
Jack ignores the Jackbot as he, with her help, puts the invention in the wagon Timmy has also left behind. Then the Evil Boy Genius said, "Well, Wuya my friend, our future is waiting for us."  
Jack then dragged the wagon out of the gym, with big plans planned by the two sabotagers.

Timmy did not bother finding Danny and Sawyer upon returning to the orphanage. In fact, upon returning, he storms right to the roof and sat down groaning, "Why, oh why?!"  
"Why what, Timmy," Timmy turns upon hearing that and sees his friends coming out onto the roof. Buttercup nods to the bag Blossom is holding as she said, "You forgot your bag."  
That was a bad thing to say as Timmy angrily grabs the bag from Blossom and takes out his book with sketches.  
"Man, I am a big idiot! My invention failed big time! And once again, I was made the biggest jinx in the history of science! I may as well forgot finding my mom now!!!!" Timmy yells. He then spots a sketch of himself with his mom and sighs sadly as he takes it out.  
"Timmy..." said Jazz sadly. Perhaps now is the time to tell him...  
The wind suddenly 'grabs' the picture and blew it away. Cosmo said happily, "Maybe the wind is your mommy!"  
Timmy looks at his sketches. He then frowns and rips out all the sketches, crumpling and throwing them to the ground.  
"Timmy." said Wanda worried.  
"Forget it, guys! I will never find my real mom! I'm a failure, a big moron! I am not making another invention after what happened!" Timmy looks at the sketch of his scanner before ripping the paper out, crumpling it, and throwing it away. "I wish I was..."  
"Whoa, whoa! Remember what happened the last time!" yelped Wanda in horror.  
"What do you mean?" asked Oliver puzzled.  
"Uh...don't ask."  
"Guys, go away. I want to be alone." said Timmy sadly as he sat on the crate, pounding his fist. It's official. His future is over. To him, he will never be adopted or find his real mom. He is stuck as a miserable orphan forever.  
Jazz looks worried. She knew that she must tell Timmy what she found out. She begins, "Timmy, I got to tell you..."  
Before Jazz could finish, a ball of paper hits the boy causing him to yelp. Timmy turns around to see who threw it. It obviously wasn't the group as they look puzzled as he is.  
"What?" asked the group puzzled.  
"Okay, who's the wise guy?" demanded Buttercup looking around trying to find the culprit.  
"Wasn't any of us. That's for sure." Blossom said puzzled.  
"Hmmm...hold it." said Jazz with a frown. She takes the paper that was thrown at Timmy and throws it to the ground. Sure enough, a familiar boy came out. Without noticing that he is being seen, Darry grabs the paper and throws it back before going back into hiding.  
"You again. What do you want?" asked Timmy puzzled.  
"Coo, coo, coo." said a pigeon. Well, at least someone is trying to make the group thinks it was a pigeon. It was actually Darry making pigeon noises.  
"Cute! A pigeon!" said Bubbles happily.  
"Neat! Let's find a statue!" agreed Cosmo making the others frown in annoyance.  
Timmy picks the ball of crumpled paper up and goes to the place where Darry was hiding still making the pigeon noises. He drops the paper near where the boy was hiding. Darry comes out quickly, takes the ball of paper, and puts it in Timmy's hand.  
"Coo, coo." said Darry as he goesa back into hiding.  
"Okay, enough already!" yelled Timmy in annoyance as he throws the ball of paper down. Whatever Darry was doing, he is being ridiculous.  
"Yeah. We know you not a pigeon!" snapped Buttercup in agreement.  
"He isn't?" asked Bubbles and Cosmo confused.  
"I told you it wouldn't work." said Kaylee's voice in annoyance.  
Darry comes out of hiding and covers Timmy's mouth. He looks around saying, "Guys, Kaylee, please. Don't blow our cover!"  
Timmy removes the hand and looks more annoyed. This Time Fixer is getting on his nerves, including his friends and probably Kaylee, who just rolls her eyes.  
"Hey pal. We're the only ones up here." said Timmy in annoyance.  
"He's right. No one is up here but us." Kaylee pointed out with a sigh as she came out of hiding as well.  
"Ha ha! So they want you to think!" said Darry with a smirk. He picks up the ball of paper and flattened it out. It is the sketch of the brain scanner. The boy pushes the group back to the door as he said, "Now stop with the complaining. Get back to the science fair and fix the memory scanner."  
"Leave me alone, creep!" yelled Timmy pushing the boy away. He hates being pushed around, especially by some kid he has never seen before!  
"Maybe you forgotten we are Time Fixers from the future." Darry quickly shows his badge to Timmy. "Should be taken very seriously."  
Timmy grabs Darry's badge and snaps, "Yeah right! I bet this badge is a fake! And you're a fake."  
He throws it in the air but Darry quickly catches it. Timmy heads back to the crate to get his notebook and his bag.  
"Okay, you got us, we're not Time Fixers...well used to." said Kaylee with a sigh.  
"What do you mean?" asked Jazz surprised. So these guys aren't fakes yet they aren't Time Fixers, but used to be?  
"Thanks to Dar here," Kaylee frowns as she was pointing at her brother, "we lost the job and got banned from time traveling."  
"Come on! It was an accident!" protested Darry innocently.  
"What did he do?" asked Wanda. This she got to hear!  
"Well..." Kaylee frowns as she begins to recall.

_A flashback begins..._

"Yay! Flashback!" said Cosmo's voice happily.  
Kaylee's voice begins to explain, "That battle in Lexington..."  
Darry and Kaylee were in Lexington before the American Revolution. They watch as the villagers and British are ready for battle.  
"Okay, everything's good so far," said Darry observing the battle.  
"Hey what's this?" Kaylee asked as she notices a gun.  
"Cool! A gun from the 1700's!" said Darry excited as he grabs it from Kaylee.  
Kaylee grabs the gun back from Darry as she said, "Hey be careful with that!"  
"I am careful!"  
The two continue fighting until Darry accidentally hits the trigger and the gun shots out of the sky. Darry and Kaylee were surprised and turned to see the soldiers fighting. More gun shots are heard and the two cling at this.

In another flashback, Kaylee's voice continues, "And the utopia of Atlantis."  
Darry and Kaylee were now walking in Atlantis.  
"I know you should do your report, but shouldn't we leave now before something bad happens?" said Kaylee worried.  
"Come on sis! What can possibility happen here?" Darry said in confident. Suddenly, he trips on something and looks down to see a cork covering something. "What's this?" Darry pulls the cork and notices it was covering a giant drain. There is a giant rumble and Atlantis began to sink. Everyone ran for their lives. "Oops."  
"Nice one!" remarked Kaylee as she was glaring at him.

"And that time during the Cold War..." said Kaylee's voice in another flashback.  
Darry and Kaylee were inside a building and look at the window to see a limousine driving by.  
"Let's hope we won't mess this up." said Darry with a sigh. Things haven't been doing good for them on their assignments due to Darry's previous mess ups.  
"It better be." said Kaylee sternly.  
Suddenly, Darry's ghost sense trigger and he looks up to see a ghostly skeletal German soldier.  
"Aw man! I hate it when ghost come to get me, even from the enemy!" said Darry in alarm.  
The ghost soldier takes out his gun and began shooting at the kids. They quickly dodge and Darry ran to the ghost and kicked his head out; as the soldier dropped his gun, it still began shooting few bullets that ricocheted off of a wall. Darry turned intangible to dodge them causing the bullets to go out through the window. Darry and Kaylee ignore the helpless ghost soldier and head to the window to see...  
"AGGHH!!! Someone shot President Kennedy!" yelled a woman's voice in horror.  
Darry and Kaylee look at each other and said, "Oh great..."

_The flashback ends._

"You sank Atlantis, started the American Revolution, and killed John F. Kennedy?!" yelled Wanda in shock and disbelief.  
"By accident! I tried to fix them!" insisted Darry.  
"Yeah, and it took 300 times for that to fix..." remarked Kaylee rolling her eyes in annoyance.  
"You did that 300 times?" said Timmy, still not believing what he is hearing.  
"Wow! Beats my record in sinking Atlantis 9 times! Yay!" said Cosmo happily.  
"Yeah, right!" snapped Buttercup in annoyance. "You admit that you two are no Time Cops but I don't buy the rest!"  
"Yeah!" agreed Timmy as he gets back to what he is doing.  
"Okay, look. I admit that we are not Time Fixers, even though we used to be. But we are really from the future and there is an Evil Boy Genius with goggles!" insisted Kaylee worried. She and Darry got to convince the boy that they're on the level.  
"Forget it. I am hurt and disappointed for too long."  
Timmy grabs his bag and prepares to leave. Darry spots a piece of paper and picks it up. It reads 'Epoch, Time Machine'.  
"That mad kid and a robot stole a time machine and came to the science fair." exclaimed Darry showing the piece of paper.  
"That robot was the reason your brain scanner didn't work, not you." insisted Kaylee.  
"The reason my project didn't work because I am freak who is no good!" snapped Timmy angrily.  
"Timmy?" asked Jazz noticing that the boy is getting angry.  
"There is no Evil Boy Genius with goggles or a robot, no time machine, and you two brats are not from the future! You are both insane lunatics!"  
"Timmy!" yelled the Powerpuff Girls in concern. They know the boy is upset but this has got to stop!  
"What?!" snapped Timmy angrily. His friends backed away a bit. The boy calms down as he realized he is blowing it out of proportion. He is about to leave again.  
"Look, we are not insane, really." said Kaylee gently as she and her brother stops the boy from leaving.  
"Maybe you should listen..." Blossom begins to say.  
"Oh really, 'Time Fixers'? Where is your proof?!" snapped Timmy angrily. If Darry and Kaylee are from the future, then how will they be able to prove it?  
The future boy looks worried as he said, "Well, you see..."  
"I thought so!" snapped Timmy thinking he was lied to once more. He gets ready to head to the door mumbling, "If you need me, I will lock myself in my room and hide under the covers forever."  
As Timmy opens the door, Darry rushes over and slams it close saying, "What if Kaylee and I prove that we are from the future? Will you get back to the science fair?""  
"Oh yeah, sure. Fine."  
"How would you prove it?" asked Jazz puzzled.  
Suddenly Darry and Kaylee grab Timmy and drags him over to the edge.  
"Hey, wait, let go!" yelled Timmy alarmed. "Let go!"  
"Okay, if you insist." said Kaylee with a shrug. Then, to his friends' shock, Timmy was pushed over the edge causing him to scream.  
"Timmy!" yelled the group in shock. The Powerpuffs zips over about to save him. But to their surprise, Timmy's fall was stopped by something invisible. He looks shocked as Timmy finds himself floating. This causes him to scream again.  
"What the...how is that possible?" asked Blossom confused as she looks at Timmy floating.  
"Wow! He got powers as we do!" exclaimed Bubbles cheerfully.  
The others came over and are surprised upon seeing this. Timmy continues screaming as they jump or float down to where he's at.  
"Calm down, Timmy. It's all right." insisted Jazz as she hugs the boy calming him down.  
"Wow! We're floating! Are we using our magic?" asked Cosmo in amazement.  
"Not close." said Darry with a smirk. He pushes a button. Suddenly, the present group looks surprised as they find themselves in a flying time machine. Timmy yelps as he fell into one of the seats.  
"It is a time machine!" said Blossom in amazement.  
"I've seen better." remarked Buttercup though she is impressed herself.  
"Everyone, this is the Epoch Beta." said Kaylee proudly. She reaches a lever causing the time machine to go flying off.  
"What is this?" asked Timmy more surprised than ever.  
"Where are we going?" asked Oliver in amazement.  
"To the future!" said the Fentons at all.  
"Huh?" asked the group surprised. Could it be...?  
Soon the machine begins to be activated as a time vortex surrounded the whole gang. One blast later and they are gone.

_25 Years Later_

The group from the present looks surprised as they find themselves no longer in a familiar place. Instead, they find themselves in a place of wonder and future stuff.  
"Cool!" said Bubbles happily as she and her friends took a look at where they're at. The time machine flew over the ocean as the group takes a look at the high tech buildings. They see monorails that look like bubbles. Timmy smiles as he waves at the future people.  
"Wow. This is amazing!" said Jazz in amazement. They see something called 'Insta-Building' being put in an empty area. Suddenly some water was added later and a new building was made.  
"Now that's construction." Blossom said impressed at what she just saw.  
The time machine passed a sign that said 'Todayland' while going through some ring holes and some bubbles.  
"Those bubbles and people inside them are amazing!" exclaimed Buttercup amazed. Sure enough there is a huge bubble wand which was used to make bubbles that transported people around. When people got to their destination, metal fingers pops the bubbles causing them to slid into tubes safely. "SpongeBob would be tickled pink if he were to see this.  
"And...are those fairies?" asked Wanda surprised to see fairies floating around talking with people, not worried or being taken away.  
"Yep! Da Rules changes over the years. Fairy catching and butterfly nets were declared illegal. Fairies can mingle along the public now." explained Kaylee with a smile.  
"Yay! We don't have to hide while only Timmy can see us anymore!" said Cosmo happily.  
"Wait, you two is fairies?" asked Blossom surprised.  
Wanda groans. She and Cosmo have been found out. She said, "Darn it. Now we are going to be make up some excuses or perform memory wipe magic when we get back!"  
"Relax. You are safe. Time traveling doesn't count for breaking Da Rules when you get back." assured Darry. "Well, Mr. Turner, is this proof enough for you?"  
"Man, you two are telling the truth!" said Timmy excited. "I didn't think time travel was possible, except for the time scooter my fairies got me. And now, I see it, right in front of all of us."  
"I like it!" said Oliver smiling at the sights.  
"The truth will see you free, kid." said Kaylee happy that the boy from the past now believes her and Darry.  
As Timmy gets his tour around the futuristic town, he hears a man yelling at a distance.  
"Jane, stop this crazy thing!"  
"That sounds like some guy in trouble." Timmy comments to Darry.  
"Don't worry; it's our neighbor, George. He gets in that kind of trouble at least once a week but never gets hurt." Darry explain.  
Timmy shrugs as he looks around excited, "This is incredible. I don't believe it!" He then get a thought as he said quietly, "Hey...if time travel is possible...I can change my life."  
"It's a shame Danny and Sawyer aren't here to see this. They woulda loved it." said Jazz happily.  
"Well, now that you saw the future, time for us to get back to the science fair and get that memory scanner fixed." announced Darry as he puts in the date. Now that Timmy saw for himself that he and Kaylee are from the future, he got to keep his promise, right?  
"Forget it. I ain't fixing that stupid memory scanner." said Timmy with a smirk.  
When he hears this, Darry hits the brakes putting the time machine to a big halt.  
"What?!" yelled all but Timmy. This came from out of nowhere!  
"Timmy, what are you saying?" asked Wanda shocked.  
"Come on, we're in a time machine, right? Why should I go fix something that only going to end up breaking up on me again? Darry and Kaylee here can take me back so I can see my mom, right guys?" asked Timmy eagerly.  
"Well...uh..." said Kaylee uneasily. She didn't expect this. This wasn't the plan.  
"In fact, when we do get back to that fateful night, I can stop her from giving me up!"  
"Timmy, listen. About that..." Jazz said trying to get what she wanted to say out.  
"Timmy, time travel is not the answer." said Darry as he takes out the paper with the scanner. "This is."  
"Ha! That dumb thing?" laughed Timmy as he points at the picture. "Here is what I think of it!"  
Timmy grabs the paper and ripped it much to the others' shock.  
"Timmy!" yelled Jazz in shock.  
"What are you doing?!" gasped Kaylee as Timmy threw the pieces out the time machine with the others trying to catch them before they fly away.  
"Sorry but you have no idea what I went through. I'm going back, now!" snapped Timmy as he takes the controls.  
"Timmy, no," Darry and Kaylee yelled alarmed. They try to seize the controls from Timmy while the others held on for their lives. The time machine goes out of control as the three fights.  
"Let go!"  
"You let go!" yelled Darry annoyed.  
"You don't tell me what to do!" snapped Timmy.  
"Ha! I am 14, you are 10! Therefore, I am older than you!"  
"Hey, I'm from the past so that makes me older in the laws of you!" As the fight continues, the steering wheel breaks off in Timmy's hands. "Oops."  
"Nice going, past boy!" yelled Cosmo. The group in Epoch Beta screams as they crashed into a building causing its wing to fall off.  
They continued to scream as they fly to the ground out of control. Soon they crashed upon landing. They groan shaken but okay.  
"Is everyone okay?" asked Blossom recovering from the crash. "Bubbles?"  
"I...I think so." said Bubbles shaken a bit.  
"Oh man. Too bad we can't say the thing about this piece of junk." Buttercup said with a frown. Sure enough, the time machine has been smashed and broken. Let's say it won't be moving again anytime soon.  
Darry looks at what's left of the steering wheel and begins to look worried as he said, "We are so dead."  
Kaylee looks at her brother in disbelief as she said, "We? You wanted to use it! I ALWAYS come with you! We aren't supposed to look at this thing, let alone you drive it! And trust me, Mom and Dad are gonna pin the blame on you, oh mischief troublemaking one."  
"You're right. Mom and Dad are gonna kill me! And I'm gonna tell you guys this, it will not be done with mercy! They could do something very legal to me! Oh, I'm gonna die! Or worse! They can cram me in the Fenton Ghost Thermos for two hours...again!"  
The group looks worried. Without the time machine, they are stuck in the future forever with no way of getting back home.  
"That means we can't back to the Professor...or Ms. Keane...or all our friends." said Blossom while Bubbles and Buttercup looks worried.  
"Isn't there a place to fix this thing, like a repair shop or something?" asked Timmy. The time machine looks like it isn't broken beyond repair. It could be fixed if taken to the right place, right?  
"Unfortunately, no." said Kaylee with a sigh. "Only two time machines are made, and that Evil Boy Genius in goggles with that robot got the other one!"  
"Well, there has to be someone who could fix this thing." said Cosmo looking at the machine.  
Upon hearing that, Darry smiles as he pushes Timmy to the machine saying, "Cosmo, you are a genius!"  
"Yay! I'm a genius!" Cosmo turns into a superhero with a 'G' on the front. "I can answer any question in the known universe!!!"  
"Why are you still talking?" asked Wanda in annoyance.  
"Seven!"  
"Timmy, you're one of the smart kids. You and your friends can fix this." Darry said to Timmy.  
"No way! I can't fix this! I will only make it worst!" yelled Timmy angrily. If he couldn't make an invention work right, what are the chances he has that this time machine won't explode when he does work on it?  
"You broke it, kid. You fix it."  
Timmy frowns. He then had a thought as he said, "Tell you what, I'd fixed this but you and Kaylee got to take me back to see my mom!"  
"What?" asked Kaylee surprised.  
"That's stupid. You didn't even follow through on our last deal! Why should I agree to this one after that?" asked Darry in a demand tone of voice.  
"Well, you said you and your sister were Time Fixers from the future!" snapped Jazz in annoyance.  
"Well, she got a point." said Kaylee. "You did fib about that part."  
"We're waiting." said Buttercup impatiently as the others looked at Darry who is thinking about Timmy's deal.  
"So how about it?" asked Timmy with a smile, knowing the boy will probably no choice in the matter.  
Darry looks at his sister then he sighs and shakes the past boy's hand saying, "It's a deal."  
"Sure hope you know what you're doing." said Kaylee in concern.

Author's note  
Timmy and his friends are stuck in the future, forcing Darry into a deal. But will the former Time Fixer go through on his end? Back in the present meanwhile, Jack Spicer and Wuya gets ready to pass off Timmy's brain scanner as their own. But with the Evil Boy Genius in this parody, you know Jack is going to mess things up! Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Jack's False Claim

Author's note  
Hoo boy. Timmy and his friends are stuck in the future big time. How will they get back home? And what are Jack Spicer and Wuya up to? Let's find out, shall we?

**Chapter 4: Jack's False Claim**

_Present Time_

Acme Co. can be found by looking for the tallest building in Toon Town. This is where Dr. Soucie works and where great inventors and such can be found. Right now, Jack Spicer and Wuya plans to be discovered right here.  
"Here we are. Our destiny is due." Jack chuckled evilly. Holding the box, despite the fact that it is heavy for him, he carries it inside followed by Wuya. He went to the secretary desk where a girl named Yumi is working as he said, "Hello madam! I am here to change the future!"  
Anyone woulda been suspicious by that remark or deem it crazy. Of course, Yumi just looked at Jack bored as she said, "Yeah?"  
"We got to speak to the guy in charge at once!"  
"Very good."  
"I have an appointment with destiny!" laughed Jack madly. This is it! Destiny has arrived.  
"Jack, you are being too overconfident." warned Wuya with a frown. She has seen him do this so many times before, it's crazy.  
"Yeah. I'd let Mr. Boss know and you will have your dry cleaning taken to your suite." said Yumi as she focuses on her computer.  
"Huh, what?" asked Jack confused having no idea what she's talking about.  
"Now...your appointment? What time is it?"  
"You're talking to me?"  
"Of course. What time is your appointment?" Yumi asked Jack still looking bored.  
Jack looks dumbstruck. He looks at the clock as he sees that it's almost two o'clock. He said, "Uh...two o'clock!"  
"You? Two o'clock?" asked Yumi suspiciously. For some reason, she is starting to doubt Jack's claim.  
"Yes, that's it! I am!"  
"So you're Mary Johnson."  
Jack yelps in alarm. This secretary is not as dumb as he thought she is. Chuckling nervously, he said, "Why...of course I am! After all, Mary is short for..."  
"Marian?" asked Yumi bored.  
"Well...that can be a boy's name right?"  
"Sure. Whatever."  
"Then yes. Yes it is!" said Jack with a smirk thinking he has triumphed.  
Yumi just sighs. The secretary can tell how many times she seems weirdoes like Jack come in claiming to be someone who has an appointment with her boss. She can tell that this isn't Mary Johnson as she called saying she has to cancel her appointment. Of course, Yumi doesn't feel like letting Mr. Boss know and since it will give her a laugh to see the Evil Boy Genius thrown out later, she will pretend to accept Jack's claim.  
"Sit down. Mr. Boss will see you shortly." said Yumi as she reaches for the phone.  
Jack smiles as he and Wuya goes to chairs nearby. The Evil Boy Genius sat down and laughs madly. Everything is going as he and Wuya has planned. Now to check it off. Jack gets out a folder that has Care Bears on it and opens it up.  
"You watch too much of that dumb 80s show, you know that." said Wuya in annoyance. It embarrasses her that she is being seen in the same building as the guy who likes Care Bears.  
"And?" snapped Jack in annoyance. He takes a pencil and looks inside the folder. Inside is a checklist Jack has made. The words are 'Things to do: Steal Time Machine, Ruin Science Fair, and Pass Off Invention as My Own!'. So far he and Wuya have completed the first two tasks as he has checks them off already.  
"What a stupid kid." chuckled Jack evilly. "He has no idea that you Wuya have ruined his invention."  
"That's right and his invention will be your invention. You will be famous while he will just be a nobody." said Wuya sinisterly.  
"The board will see you now." Yumi called to Jack.  
"Yes!" laughed Jack as he get up. He yelps as he realized, "Oh great! What am I supposed to say? I was never good speaking in front of people!"  
"It's simple. Tell them..." Wuya whispers into the Evil Boy Genius's ear.  
"Wuya, I can't remember all that! Maybe you should go. You're better than I am! This was all your idea to begin with!"  
"Do you think humans like them will take me seriously? You are the one who will be famous while I just be your simple robot henchman. Plus, a robot would never off an invention as his or her own?"  
"Well, true." said Jack with a nod.  
Wuya smiles as she said, "Tell you what. I brought cue cards that can help. I'd show them, you'd read them. How does that sound, Jack?"  
"Now that you mention it, great idea Wuya I am so glad I have you helping me! You are going to be makes a big impact on this world!"  
"I have a feeling that I will."

Jack opens the door and peeks into the board room where the board members are sitting at the table waiting for him (or her, take your pick). Mr. Boss, the head of Acme Co., is waiting patiently for him. He looks and sees Wuya flying outside near a window holding the cue cards, getting them ready to be read.  
"Oh...I don't feel well." groans Jack in concern. He looks at the first cue cards that said 'Prepare to be amazed'. He nods and closes the door. He opens it again as he exclaimed, "Prepared to amazed," He reads the next cue card Wuya is showing to him. "This is my invention, one that I bet none of you have ever seen before which is great!"  
"Very good..." Mr. Boss reads a card as he said, "Miss Johnson?"  
"Try a Ms."  
"Whatever. You got 2 minutes to make us interested in your invention." Mr. Boss gets a timer out and sets it. As he puts it down, he said, "Now go."  
Jack yelps. He has no time so he got to get this right, "Madames and moiseurs! Check this out!" He removes the lid on the box and takes Timmy's invention out. "Ta da!"  
"Oooh." said the board impressed. They got to admit, it looks impressive.  
"It's shiny." said a board member with a grin.  
"What in Sam hill is that thing?" asked Mr. Boss looking at the invention in curiosity. He hasn't seen anything liked it before.  
"Well, I call it my..." Jack said nervously. He is nervous because he is having trouble reading the cue card Wuya is holding. "Well...it is called my..."  
"Hey, what is it you're looking at?" asked Mr. Boss in annoyance as he pounds his fist. He hates it when someone isn't paying attention when they have a time limit. He turns to see what it was. Wuya flies down dodging his view in the nick of time.  
"No! I mean...uh, the sun was in my eyes. Yeah!"  
"Oh, then let me closed the blinds."  
Jack gasps as the man does so. Wuya tries banging the window in protest but the blinds soon closed blocking her from view.  
"Wait, I uh..." yelped Jack nervously as the room gets lit up. He is in big trouble now! Without Wuya, he is useless! Now he got to improvise. But how will he improvise with an invention he has no idea how to work?  
"So the name?" asked Mr. Boss impatiently.  
"It's the...time something or another, yeah. I got something so special and unique that it is special and unique!" Jack feels like a fool. He grabs the helmet and got on the table coming over to Mr. Boss. "You will love, buy, and produce it!" Also...it has some comfy headphones."  
Jack stops near Mr. Boss and begins to try to put the helmet on the man in charge. Unfortunately, the length of the wire is not long enough for Jack to reach him. The Evil Boy Genius chuckles nervously then he said, "Can you lean forward, please?" Mr. Boss looks at him but humors him by doing so allowing Jack to put the helmet on him. "Thanks."  
"Well, I will give you some credit. The headphones are comfortable." said Mr. Boss as he nods. "Tell me, what is it you got planned with this invention?"  
"Nothing of consequence, I just wish...TO DESTROY THE DREAMS OF A YOUNG ORPHANED PINK HAT WEARING BEAVER KID!!!" Jack chuckles nervously as he added, "After that it's kind of hazy."  
"Seriously, have you thought this through, at all? 30 seconds!"  
Jack yelps. He is running out of time! He runs over to the scanner but slipped off the table doing so. He got up and runs to the invention.  
"I'd show you how it works, yeah! I turn this thing on like so!" Jack said quickly as he looks at the invention. He looks confused. He was busy trying to ruin the science fair that he wasn't paying attention to how Timmy works the brain scanner. "Let's see...not, not it. Maybe this button."  
Jack pushes a button hoping that would get the invention going. Unfortunately for him, it just caused a green bottle to come out.  
"10 seconds!" announced Mr. Boss impatiently.  
Jack yelps in horror. He is seriously running out of time! He shoves the invention up but it ends up breaking. Soon the timer ding: the appointment is over. Mr. Boss glares at the boy. Before he could say something, Jack drops the invention causing the cord connected to the helmet Mr. Boss is wearing to yank forward, dragging the man across the table very fast. Jack did not have time to get out of the way as the man in charge collides into him. They both collided into the invention, breaking it completely.  
"So...do we have a deal?" asked Jack nervously. This isn't good.

Sure enough, Jack was tossed out of the Acme Co. right onto the streets. Wuya flies down with a sigh.  
"Nice job." remarked Wuya sarcastically. "Oh, and duck."  
"Why?" Jack asked puzzled. He yelps as the box holding the invention fly out and hit him knocking the Evil Boy Genius down.  
"That's why."  
Jack groans and sighs sadly. He puts the pieces back into the box, including the broken ones. He said, "Forget it, Wuya. It's over. We messed up big time! My hopes and dreams are ruined, just like many pieces of a broken machinery thing. I can't do anything right! We went through all that trouble for nothing!"  
Wuya picks up Jack's Care Bears folder and shows it to her friend as she said gently, "Jack, don't give up. It isn't over yet. What happened was only a setback. We can still make this plan work."  
Jack pauses then takes the folder. With a smile, he said evilly, "You got something. We can still do this! Okay, here we go..."  
The Evil Boy Genius takes the pencil and erases the checkmark that is near 'Pass Off Invention as My Own!' He then writes down another check box and writes smething next to it, 'Get that stinking pink hat wearing brat'. Jack then underlines it.  
"Now let's find us a beaver, shall we?" asked Jack evilly meaning Timmy.  
He is unaware of where the boy is at this moment.

_25 Years Later_

Unaware of what Jack and Wuya are doing in their own time, Timmy and his friends from the present helped Darry and Kaylee drag the time machine across a grassy plain to a building they're going to.  
"Okay, we just sneak this thing into the garage. The tools you will need should be in there." Kaylee said motioning to the garage.  
"Won't your parents see us if they were to come in there?" Wanda asked in concern. Hiding from anyone but Timmy in the present is one thing. Hiding from anyone because you're from the past is a different matter!  
"Relax. Mom never goes in there and our dad is away on business until tomorrow morning. You got all the time you need to fix it until then." assured Darry with a smile.  
"Okay, but I'd need blueprints for this thing if I want to understand this thing better." Timmy said eyeing the time machine. Whoever made this time machine must be a good inventor.  
"But where can we find such blueprints?" asked Blossom.  
"I know just the guy." said Darry in assurance.  
"We just hope he can keep a secret." said Kaylee worried. If their parents or the Time Fixers find out about this, Darry will be in big trouble...and Kaylee may be too for not stopping him from time traveling in the first place!  
They arrived at the garage which has an 'F' on the front of it. For the first time ever, Timmy feels that an F is a good sign. Darry knocks on the door making the window on it open up. A big voice greets the group.  
"Whose the fools who disturb my sanctuary?!" boomed the voice from the other side.  
"Bender, please. It's us. Please let us in." said Kaylee rolling her eyes. She can't imagine how many times she and Darry has to go through this.  
"Do not speak unless thou have the royal password!"  
"Password, what password? We don't have one!" protested Darry getting annoyed.  
"Ha! We do have one! I made it up while you two were gone!" boomed the voice some more.  
"Well, how are we supposed to know what it is then?"  
"You..." The voice pauses. Then the voice made a different kind of voice that said, "Aw crud! You got me!"  
The window closes. A red light was turned on as the garage door opens up. The owner of the voice came out. He is a gray robot with two black squares in his yellow eyes with three fingers on each hand and an antenna on the top of his head with a small cabinet door on his chest and his feet were round. His name is Bender.  
"Welcome back, you two brats. Did you find the time machine that got stolen?" asked Bender. The future kids looks at him in annoyance. He eyes the other time machine as he remarked, "Oh yeah. Typical. Figures you wouldn't and you went and broke this one! Ha! Good luck explaining this to your dad, kids!"  
"Bender, relax. It will be fixed before dad gets back." assured Darry as he, Kaylee and Bender heads into the garage while Timmy's group drags the time machine in.  
"Give me a break! How do you suppose that would..." Bender stops as he sees the group from the present at last. "Hey, who are these brats?"  
"Whoa! Is that..." asked Jazz in shock as she sees Bender for the first time.  
"Cool! A robot!" said Oliver in amazement.  
"I just hope this robot doesn't turn on his owners." remarked Wanda recalling the time Timmy wish for the world to be like a future in a story that has robots turning on their owners.  
"Hi! We're the Powerpuff Girls!" said the girls at once happily.  
"Neat! A sarcastic robot! My name is Timmy Turner!" said Timmy as he reaches out wanting to shake the robot by the hand.  
Bender took one good look at Timmy...and screams like mad. He runs off towards a suction vacuum nearby which causes him to get teleported out of the thing.  
"Well...that was weird." said Timmy puzzled. To his surprise, Darry quickly puts a fruit hat on his head covering the present boy's hair and hat while Kaylee puts a chip on the buck teeth to make them disappear. "So is that."  
"What are you doing?" asked Buttercup in annoyance.  
"Trust me, if mom and dad find out that Kaylee and I brought you, Timmy Turner, from the past, they will bury me alive and dance on my grave! I AM NOT EXAGGERATING!" yelled Darry in concern.  
"Well he is, but that is not the point. Look, your hair, hat, and teeth will give you away big time." Kaylee said with a sigh.  
"Why is that?" asked Timmy puzzled. How would his hair, hat, and teeth be a dead giveaway that he is from the past?  
"Good question."  
The group waited for the two kids from the future to answer. To their surprise, they run from them.  
"Hey, where are you going?" asked Bubbles surprised.  
"Another good question!" yelled Darry as he and Kaylee goes to the suction vacuum.  
"Can we play with the robot?" asked Cosmo hopefully.  
The Fenton kids disappeared through the suction vacuum as Blossom yelled, "Hey we can't just stay here!"  
The Fenton kids came back as Darry said sternly, "Stay." They left again.  
"But..." Timmy begins to say. The Fenton kids came back again as Kaylee gave a motion that means 'stay'. They left again.  
"Great. We just arrived here a few seconds or so ago in this timeline and now we're stuck in someone's garage." groaned Jazz. She wonders how to pass the time before Darry and Kaylee would come back.  
"Hmmm..." said Timmy puzzled as he walks away. He unnoticeably is going to another tube that was behind him. Without warning, he ends up being sucked out of the garage.  
"Timmy!" yelled the group in alarm.  
TImmy screams as he finds himself flying around in a big tube. Soon he flies out of it and lands right outside. He looks puzzled as he turns to see a hole with a gnome closing, covering the tube. Where is he?  
The boy turns and looks surprised. He is standing in front of the most incredible and beautiful building he has ever seen in his life!  
"Cool!" said Timmy in amazement.  
The others came out of the same tube soon after and landed near him.  
"Found you. You know we are supposed to stay..." Oliver stops short as he and the others saw the house as well. They looked amazed.  
"Amazing. Whoever lives here must be lucky people." said Jazz with a smile. 'I wish I have a home like that and maybe a family too.'  
"Come on! Let's check this place out!" said Timmy as he and his friends headed to the house unaware that of they are about to find.

Author's note  
What will Timmy and his friends meet at this new house? Well get ready as Timmy meets the rest of the Fenton family!

June: And I will be there as an adult, right?

Me: Yep! You got it!

Danny and June: Cool!

Me: Meanwhile Darry and Kaylee looks for him. Can they find him before the secret comes out? More to come so read and review!


	5. Chapter 5: Hence The Name

Author's note  
Nice reviews and suggestions, folks. Time for Timmy to meet the rest of the Fentons, including a certain fave Asian of mine. Also, I will make an extra scene taking place in the present to fit in one of acosta's suggestions.

June: (giggling) Oh Jus...

Me: Continue on!

**Chapter 5: Hence The Name**

_Present Time_

As Sawyer and Danny are working at the office, they get a major surprise when Angelica and Chuckie appear at their door.  
"Oh, my... they're going to sue!" Danny thinks, remembering previous experiences with other couples that disliked or got hurt by Timmy's inventions, and gets into his best diplomatic tone. "Good afternoon...we didn't expect you any time soon, I mean..."  
"Relax, Mister Cat. We're not angry." Angelica tells him, visibly relaxing the other couple.  
"Look, what happened here before...I won't lie, it was quite dislikable for me, but I know it wasn't Timmy's fault. Maybe we're not the best option to take care of him, but I would feel horrible if that incident made Timmy think nobody will ever adopt him." Chuckie explains. "I think he has lots of imagination and a bright future ahead, and would hate this accident and my allergy ruining that. People like him are the ones that make the world progress."  
"And, well, that 'beaver' comment...I was very upset, and I admit I have a temper problem, but it wasn't right to insult the kid like that." Angelica sighs. "It would be as if someone insulted Chuckie because of his freckles or his glasses, ignoring the great man, husband and friend he is. I made that mistake several times in the past, and I'm not exactly proud of how I mistreated him before we became a couple...and I'm just one year older than him; now that I'm a grown up woman, insulting a little kid was new low for me."  
Danny and Sawyer exchange puzzled looks that soon change into happy ones. Timmy had scared many potential parents because of his inventions, but this is the first time a couple returns to apologize to him.  
"Well, Timmy isn't here at the time being, but I'll tell him you two came to visit." Sawyer tells Angelica and Chuckie. "And if you are interested in adopting another child..."  
"That's another thing; we no longer need to adopt." Angelica smiled while Chuckie blushes, she and him sharing a fond glance a moment later. "My doctor said I'm pregnant."  
"Hey, congratulations!" Danny and Sawyer chorused.  
"Thanks. However, after we have the baby, and if we think we still can take care of another kid, we might adopt in the future. If that's the case, we'll return here." Chuckie tells the cats, who nod and shake hands/paws with the human couple.

_25 Years Later_

Timmy and his friends walk to the front of the door getting excited. They can't wait to see what they can find in this place. Suddenly as they get near a pot, something pops out and startled them. It is a koala-like creature with bat-like ears, blue fur, a light blue chest and stomach, and big black eyes. His name is Stitch.  
"Id! Ring my doorbell!" insisted Stitch. The group yelps as they back away towards another potted plant.  
"Naga! Ring mine!" yelled a creature popping out of the said pot. He is a red version of Stitch. He had big, long and frilly ears, along with big black eyes and extra long and sharp claws. He also had razor sharp yellow teeth and red patterns on his body. He had two crooked antennas coming out of the top of his head, two more arms coming out from below his two original arms, and three spikes coming out of his back. His name is Leroy, Stitch's twin brother. He continued, "Ring it, ring it, ring it! Ring my doorbell, ring it!"  
Oliver looks confused as to wondering why these two wanted the group to ring their doorbells which are above the potted plants each creature is in. He backs away and accidentally bumps into the doorbell near Stitch. Horns play when he did.  
"Id! I win!" said Stitch gleefully.  
"Buzz! Wrong, stupid head!" snapped Leroy in annoyance. "It was accident. Ringing don't count if it's accident! In rule book, look it up!"  
"Fat buitt!"  
"Short trog!"  
"Evergreen!" yelled Stitch in annoyance.  
The group kept watching as the two aliens continued arguing. Suddenly the door opens and they turn to see who just answer the doorbell. To their shock, a male koopa came out and looks at them. He is a muscle-bound king koopa type of creature who was about six to seven feet tall, had sharp teeth, with yellowish-orange scale-like skin, and a big green shell with orangish yellow spikes on his back. The top of his head was green and he had a tan-colored snout. He also had two small yellow horns on top of his head and some big claws on the ends of his hands and feet. He also had scraggly red hair, baggy red eyebrows, death red eyes, a spiked collar, spiked wristbands, spiked shoulder bands and some sort of shell pad on the front of his body. His name is Bowser.  
"It's a...a..." said Jazz in shock.  
"A monster!" yelled Bubbles in alarm.  
"He's a goner now!" yelled Buttercup as she flies at Bowser attacking him. To her surprise, her attacks didn't affect him at all! She fires lasers and threw her best attacks. Bowser just looks at her bored, not hurt at all. "Geez! What is with this guy?!"  
"Oh no! It finally happened!" yelled Cosmo in shock.  
"What? What happened?" asked Wanda concerned.  
"I forgot my line for this scene!"

Darry and Kaylee finally caught up to Bender and explain to him the situation. Although now getting the idea, the robot is still freaked out about what's happening.  
"Not tell the family?! Why not in a time of family crisis?!" snapped Bender. "You left the garage door unlocked, Darrel Scott Fenton! You let the time machine get stolen! And now, the time stream will be ruined." The robot pauses then he added, "Plus, I lost my keys."  
"First off, don't called me by my full name please." said Darry with a cringe. He hates it when he is called out by his full name. It means he is always in big trouble. "Second, Kaylee and I got it all figured out."  
Kaylee leads Darry and Bender to a model set she and her brother made during the conversion. There are toy models of herself, Darry, and Timmy. She said, "First off, he and his friends will go into the garage and no one will see them."  
"Then we will appear and I will give him the pep talk of the century..."  
"Good luck."  
Darry ignores his sister as he puts an acorn on the table as he continued, "He gets the time machine fixed."  
"Hey, why the time machine an acorn?" asked Bender puzzled glaring at the acorn.  
"I had no time in sculpting everything. When he gets that time machine fixed, Timmy'sl confidence in inventing will be restored..." The halfa boy then pushed the toy Timmy to a model of the science fair. "He returns to the science fair, get that memory scanner fixed, and the time space continuum will be fixed!"  
"Uh...right. Didn't you promise to take him back to see his mom?"  
"I only said that just to buy some time."  
"Oh figures." said Kaylee rolling her eyes in annoyance. She knew her brother would say anything to get someone to cooperate. She then laughed sarcastically, "I will wait to see that one failed!"  
"Guys, come on. I got it all under control! Darry Fenton will never fail," Darry smiles then looks concerned. "Of course...in case I do..."  
"Let me save you the calculations and I run the numbers." remarked Bender in annoyance. He pushes a button causing a compartment in his chest to open up showing some sort of computer. The robot pushes a few buttons to calculate what happened if the Fenton kids were to failed. Some paper came out of his mouth and he takes it. "Yuck. Disgusting. Let's see..."  
Bender reads the readout then yelps in concern. This worries Kaylee as she asked, "Bender? Is there anything wrong?"  
Bender stuffs the paper into his mouth. He swallows the whole readout and burps. He said, "Uh well, it's not...it's doesn't pertain to anything in partic...y'know, there's not necessarily go..."  
"Bender." said Darry with a frown. He doesn't like where this is going at all.  
"There's a 99.999999 percent chance that you two brats won't exist."  
"What," yelled Darry and Kaylee in shock and disbelief. That means if they failed in restoring the timeline, they will be erased from history, never been born, gone without a trace.  
"Hey, you made me tell ya. Your problem!" snapped Bender.  
"We...won't exist?" asked Darry shaking his head in shock. Everything he knew and loved will be gone...and so will he and Kaylee if this all goes wrong big time.  
"Neither will I?" asked Kaylee sadly and concerned.  
"And what about me, heh? I would be stuck in a corner rusting and ticked off more than ever!" remarked Bender.  
Darry hesitates. Then he shrugs as he said, "Calm down, okay? As long as nothing goes wrong and Timmy goes as I want him to do, everything will be fine. Now the blueprints."  
Bender shrugs as he pushes another button causing him to spit out blueprints which Kaylee has took. They are blueprints for the time machine.  
As the kids head out back to the garbage, Bender remarked, "This thing better blows over, because I want to get away from you two and have some alone time with myself!"

With the girls' powers useless against Bowser (who isn't trying to fight them at all it seems), Timmy and his friends were forced to make a run for it.  
"What now? We shoulda stay in the garbage!" yelled Jazz in concern.  
"I know, but still..." Timmy was interrupted as he bumped into something causing him to fall to the ground. The group looks and is startled to see someone's back to them. Except this someone has a face marked on the back of his head and has his clothes on backwards.  
"The future has gone wrong! People have gone backwards!" cried Cosmo as he hugs his wife in fear.  
"Huh?" The man turns and sees them making him laugh. He is an elderly overweight man in an orange jumpsuit with black hair with some white added in it. His name is Grandpa Jack Fenton.  
"Hey there little guys!" laughed Grandpa Jack in amusement. "You're probably thinking that my clothes are on backwards, huh? Wrong! My head is!"  
"What a weirdo." said Wanda puzzled as Timmy and Cosmo looks at him oddly.  
"That is one joke I used to tell on people I hunt ghosts for! Okay, I admit, they weren't amused either, but hey, who's for fudge uh...hey, kid, what is your name?"  
"Let me help you up...Dil." said Oliver helping his pink hat wearing friend up.  
"Huh?" asked Timmy confused.  
"Yes! His name is Dil!" said Jazz quickly. She then whispers to the boy, "As long as we're in the future, we can't make any mistakes. Got it?"  
"Dil, huh?" asked Grandpa Jack with a grin. "Good to meet you all! Hey, have you seen my teeth around here?"  
"Teeth?" asked Timmy getting disturbed.  
"Yep! They're missing!"  
Grandpa Jack opens his mouth. To the disgust of Timmy and his friends, he has a toothless mouth. It's likely the old man means his false teeth and still, they find his mouth disgusting.  
"Eeew! Gross! Close your mouth!" protested Blossom in disgust.  
"Uh...what's with the holes?" Bubbles asked pointing. The group looks and sure enough, there are a lot of holes in the yard, previously dug.  
"Those were mine. I have been digging holes and still couldn't find my teeth." explained Grandpa Jack with a shrug.  
"Okay old man. We have to get back to the garage." explained Buttercup sternly.  
"Darry and Kaylee will be back down there soon and we weren't supposed to take a step out of there." explained Timmy. "We were looking around and there are monsters that are..."  
"What monsters? Don't see any around here!" said Grandpa Jack in amusement. "At least, not in this town! Maybe monster ghosts, but no monsters!"  
"Sir..."  
"Then again, I didn't think there are chipmunks, mice, and a fly living in my arm. See?" Grandpa Jack lifts up an arm showing two chipmunks, a female mouse with goggles, a fat trench coated rat, and a fly living in his armpits. "Cute, huh? Hope they don't bite!"  
"We need to get to the garage! Can you help us?" asked Oliver desperately.  
"No problem, kiddies! I know a shortcut! Allow me!"

The group follows Grandpa Jack hoping to get to the garage before Darry and Kaylee gets back. The old man takes them into a tunnel and opens up a hole in the end.  
"Here we are, the garage!" announced Grandpa Jack proudly. Then he looks dumbstruck as he and the group noticed that they aren't in the garbage at all. They are in the living room. "Okay, I'm lost."  
A train whistle is heard making the group turns. A woman is sitting on a train nearby. She is a tall, yellow-skinned woman with a tall stack of blue hair. Her name is Marge Simpson.  
Near here are three kids. One of them is a yellow skinned boy with spiky hair coming to the top. He wears a red shirt, blue shorts, and blue shoes. His name is Bart Simpson, Marge's son.  
The second one is a yellow skinned girl that has her hair spiky all around her head. She wears a red sleeveless dress, a white pearl necklace, and red slip-on shoes. Her name is Lisa Simpson, Marge's daughter and Bart's sister.  
The last one is another yellow skinned baby girl that has her hair spiky all over her head. She wears a light blue baby dress, a light blue bowtie on her head, and the baby is sucking on a red pacifier. Her name is Maggie Simpson, Marge's second daughter and Bart and Lisa's sister.  
"Hello Grandpa Jack." said Marge with a smile.  
"Hey Grandpa!" called out the Simpson kids while Maggie just responds by sucking her pacifier.  
"Oh hey Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie! Dil, these kids, and I are looking for the garage!" said Grandpa Jack with a smile.  
"Whoa! We got a garage," Someone came in bringing in some sort of cannon. He is an Asian man who had a pointy raven hair with brown eyes. He wore a yellow shirt, white shirt underneath it, gray pants, and green shoes. He was known as Dennis Lee.  
"I guess so!"  
"Hey you, red hair," Dennis hands Jazz a stopwatch as he continues, "Can you and your friends do me a favor? Time my race, will ya?"  
"Sure...and call me Colleen." said Jazz needing a covered up name as well.  
"Mom's toy train is all ready!" said Lisa as Marge activats a remote. To the ones from the past's amazement, a big train rushes into the living room.  
"Wow! A big train!" said Blossom in amazement.  
"Yeah...can we have one, Wanda? Can we, can we, please???" Cosmo begged his wife anxiously.  
"Maybe some other time." said Wanda nervously.  
Dennis got into the cannon as both it and the train gets ready to go. Jazz looks at the watch and said, "Ready...set..." She clicks the watch. "Go?"  
The cannon fire the Asian boy out as the train got going. The two goes very fast and soon the race came to an end as Dennis hits a pillar near the finish line sending him to the ground hard while the train crosses it in no time.  
"All right, mom!" said Bart wildly cheering for his mom.  
"3.07 seconds." said Timmy eyeing the watch after Jazz made it stop.  
"Told ya I win!" said Dennis in a daze. The pillar fell and landed on him hard.  
"Oooh. That's gotta hurt." groaned Buttercup with a cringe.  
"Do it again! I wasn't watching!" insisted Cosmo eagerly while Wanda frowns at him.

Darry and Kaylee headed back into the garage thinking that the group from the present is still in there.  
"I'm back and I got the plans!" announced Darry with a grin. "Things are going..."  
"Wait...where are they?" asked Kaylee startled. Sure enough, Timmy and his friends are nowhere in sight in the garage.  
"Oh man! Don't tell me they...oh man!"

Still in the living room, Grandpa Jack nods to someone sleeping on the couch watching TV. It is a bald yellow skinned man. He wore a white shirt, blue pants and black shoes. He was Homer Simpson, Marge's husband and the children's dad.  
"This is Uncle Homer, one of my foster brothers! He works out hard!" said Grandpa Jack proudly.  
"Or hardly working," Blossom joked while her sisters giggled in amusement.

The group now find themselves in the bathroom via coming in through an uncomfortable place: the toilet.  
"Yuck! Cats hate water!" gagged Oliver spitting out some water.  
"This isn't the garage." Timmy pointed out embarrassed.  
"I know." said Grandpa Jack with a groan.  
Wanda sees a sign nearby and reads it as she said, "'Supertoilet'?"  
"AHHHHHH! SO MUCH CLOGGING!" cried Cosmo in horror as he goes into a sitting position and sucks his thumb like a baby.  
"What's his problem?" Grandpa Jack asked puzzled.  
"Long story."

Somewhere im the house, Grandpa Jack now looks inside the turkey much to the confusion of those watching.  
"Uh...the garage isn't in there either." said Jazz puzzled.

The group goes outside, continuing their search for the garage. Suddenly someone runs by them heading to a flying ship which hatch opens up. This person is a young man who has the same hairstyle as Dennis, except he wore an orange shirt with black sleeves and a oval with a fist, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He was known as Ray-Ray, Dennis's younger brother.  
"Holy fists! I can't be late!" yelled Ray-Ray heading into the ship.  
"That guy is Uncle Ray-Ray." Grandpa Jack introduced with a smile.  
"Tell me, is he a hero or something?" Timmy asked noticing the fist symbol on the front of his shirt.  
"Code 04, code 04. The galaxy needs a large cheese and sausage with thin crust?! Dude, I'm so there in 30 minutes or less or it's on the house!" said Ray-Ray eagerly. The ship closes its hatch as it flies off with him in it.  
"So he's a..." Bubbles begins to ask curiously.  
"Yep! Pizza Delivery Guy!" said Grandpa Jack.  
"Man, this is some weird family so far," said Timmy in amazement. So far, he has seen a woman who controls a big train, three of her kids, a man who shoots himself out of a cannon, a fat man who barely gets off the couch, and a superhero wannabe! And he thought families of his time were weird!  
"There ain't all!"

In the first area, Darry and Kaylee arrive hoping to find their time traveling visitors.  
"Timmy? Jazz?" asked Darry worried. "Man, if our family finds them, I am so dead."  
"And hopefully I get to watch." said Kaylee as they continue searching.

On the roof, Grandpa Jack and Timmy's group are up there looking around. The old man is lost in thought as well as location.  
"So...why are we up here again?" asked Grandpa Jack confused.  
"Yeah! Why are we up here?" asked Cosmo confused as well.  
"We're looking for the garage." Wanda reminded the two with a sigh. Grandpa Jack and Cosmo have one thing in common: they have no idea what's going on.  
"Oh, got it! Look out!" laughed Grandpa Jack as he grabs Timmy by the hand and jumps off with him. The two ended up bouncing weird bouncing grasses making them go up and down. The others smile. That looks like fun! They jumped off the roof and join in on the roof.  
"Wheeee!" laughed Bubbles. "This is the funniest tour ever!"  
"I loved this family!" laughed Jazz as she bounced up before going back down.

In a room, someone painted over a wall. But this person obviously wasn't watching what he was doing as he got paint on a head ornament someone was wearing.  
"Oops! My bad!" laughed someone.  
The one whose head ornament got painted on turns and looks annoyed. This someone is a purple with some bits of brown added in furred skunk with a black stripe down her back. She has a green bowtie on top of her purple hair. Her name is Mimi La Fume Kiddington.  
"BB, knock it off with, as you say, painting my head around or I will tell mom!" yelled Mimi at her brother in annoyance.  
BB ignores his sister as he flew to a wall. He is a 9 year old yellow haired human boy wearing a purple shirt and blue shorts. He wears sneakers. His name is BB Kiddington, surprisingly Mimi's brother.  
"Oh calm down, sis. Let me do what I want!" laughed BB as he fires paint on a wall making good art. To Mimi, however...  
"I mean it!" snapped his sister in frustration.  
Someone came out in concern. He is a man with brown hair, a green shirt, blue pants, and is wearing sneakers. His name is Loud Kiddington, BB and Mimi's father.  
"Kids, please. Your mom is trying to sleep." said Loud looking worried.  
Too late as the mother appear. She is a violet skunk with a pink nose, blue eyes, and light purple hair. Her name is Fifi La Fume Kiddington, Loud's wife and the kids' mother.  
"What is the racket out here?!" snapped Fifi annoyed. She was sleeping fine until she hears this commotion.  
"He/she started it!" The kids yelled pointing at each other in annoyance.  
"Well quiet down! I, as you say, had have enough!"  
"Now honey..." Loud said, trying to calm his annoyed wife down. The skunk turns and slaps him.  
"Don't 'honey' me!" snapped Fifi angrily. As the group came in, they witnessed this as the skunk continued, "I'm going out to clear my head!"  
Fifi storms out. As Loud groans, a car sound is heard meaning Fifi is taking a drive out to calm herself down.  
"Weird." said Buttercup puzzled.  
"Tell me about it. She usually takes the motorcycle." said Grandpa Jack with a shrug.

Back at the toilet, Darry and Kaylee pop out, the boy holding his nose.  
"Oliver? Powerpuffs?" asked Daylee, his voice sounds funny since he is holding his nose.  
"I swear, someone should flush." said Kaylee with a sigh.

At a door, the tour approaches it as Grandpa Jack said, "Hey, my wife Maddie is in there. She is making cookies!"  
Grandpa Jack opens the door. To Timmy and his friends' surprise, an old woman is in there dancing to disco music. She is an elderly woman with short white hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a blue jumpsuit with black gloves, black boots, and a ghost repellent belt. Her name is Grandma Maddie Fenton, Grandpa Jack's wife.  
"You go, Maddie! Make them cookies!" laughed Grandpa Jack as he watches his wife dance.  
"Whoa, that is one dancing granny!" said Timmy in amazement. 'Weird though. Where have I seen her before?'

Outside, the group noticed a dog named Snoopy wearing glasses.  
"Uh...why is the dog wearing glasses?" Timmy asked Grandpa Jack looking dumbstruck.  
"Oh, because his insurance won't pay for contacts." said Grandpa Jack. A rimshot is heard.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I don't get it. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Cosmo stupidly.  
Now the old man takes them to the front porch where Timmy and his friends have their experience before. Grandpa Jack points to Stitch and Leroy who appears as he said, "Those two are Uncle Stitch and Uncle Leroy." The door opens as a familiar koopa comes out. "Oh, and that is..."  
"The monster!" yelped Jazz in shock as she recognized the koopa from before.  
The gang from the present hid behind Grandpa Jack. All but Buttercup who waves her fists around saying, "Okay, tall monster boy! You got lucky the last time but your life is about to run out!"  
"Calm down, calm down. He is no monster. That is our butler Bowser!" said Grandpa Jack motioning to the butler.  
"You got a koopa for a butler?" asked Oliver surprised.  
"Yep, doesn't everybody? Say hello!"  
Bowser holds out a hand for the group to shake. Timmy uneasily shakes his hand as he said, "Hey there. Good to meet you."  
Bowser made a bunch of grunting noises, noises only Grandpa Jack has understand.  
"Oh yeah, how true. We haven't asked her yet." Grandpa Jack said nodding.  
"Who?" asked Timmy puzzled.

As the group went back into the house going to where the person the old man needed to talk to is at, Grandpa Jack explains, "Darry and Kaylee's mom and my boy Danny's wife, June."  
"Juniper Lee, from my class," Timmy said to himself in amazement. He knows June since he first met her in Kindergarten. The boy has a crush on the Asian as far as he can remember. He felt a bit jealous that this Danny guy, the one who has the same name as one of the owners of the orphange, married her first. Still, he wonders what June looks like after 25 years?  
"You will like her, I promised."  
The group came to a door. As Grandpa Jack opens it, music is heard coming out of the room. In there is June herself. The Te Xuan Ze has changed over the years. She is now a 34-year-old Asian woman. She had freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a strand that is now pink, and she is now wearing a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes.  
"Hey everyone!" said June greeting the newcomers as she is conducting something. The group took to see who is performing. The band and singers appear to be...magical creatures! One of them, a pug dog named Monroe, was singing.

Monroe: _**You ask me over and over and over  
That seem that's all in that**_

"Magical creatures and a dog?" asked Timmy in surprise. Impossible!  
"Hope you like them! I taught them everything!" said June proudly as she kept on conducting.  
"June, this is Dil, Colleen, the Powderpuffs..." Grandpa Jack said beginning to introduce Timmy's group in their fake names.  
"Ugh. I hate being called 'Powderpuffs'." Buttercup whispered in disgust.  
"Hey, we have no choice until we get back home, okay?" Blossom whispers back.  
"...Orange and two fairies that looks like the ones our son used to know." Grandpa Jack explained.  
"Good to meet you." said Timmy with a smile as he shakes June's hand. He nearly melts as June shakes his hand. She looks so beautiful! Yet he wonders whom this Danny is that she is married to and how is it that this same guy knows Cosmo and Wanda?  
"Good timing! I need someone on maracas!" said June as she grabs maracas to Buttercup. The Powerpuff looks annoyed as she was forced to play the instruments as Monroe kept on singing.

_**Where is your heart at?  
Nobody knows that  
Even though you tempered me  
And only searching**_

Buttercup scowls as she kept on playing the maracas while the magical creatures kept on performing. Monroe now jumps to the fruit hat Timmy is wearing.

_**I got a feeling  
You will be needing  
You are bad in the service comes to town.**_

Timmy then spots something in Monroe's mouth: a pair of false teeth.  
"Hey Grandpa Jack! There's your teeth!" said Timmy motioning to the teeth.

_**Even if you believe  
It bursts that envision and song are like that**_

Once the song is over, Timmy squeezes Monroe hard causing Grandpa Jack's teeth to go flying out of him. The teeth kept flying and landed in the rightful owner's mouth.  
"Great fudge! My teeth are back!" said Grandpa Jack in amazement.  
"Aye. It was good while it lasted." said Monroe with a shrug.  
The family came in and chattered excited, having hearing the commotion before. During this, the ones from the past got out of the room hoping to sneak away while Grandpa Jack's success is still being praised for.  
"Right. Sure." said Jazz sheepishly. 'People make just a fuss over finding false teeth'.  
"You're welcome for us finding you teeth. We wish to stay...but we gotta go!" said Timmy quickly.  
"Bye!" said the others as they make a run for it. They got to find a way back into the garage and quickly. Suddenly they bumped into the two kids they wanted to beat back to the location, making them all yelp.  
"There you are!" said Kaylee in annoyance at the group from the past. "Didn't we tell you all to stay in the garage?!"  
"We did but we went up this tube. Man, you got one weird family. We met them all..." Timmy begins to say.  
"Wait, what?" yelped Darry in alarm. "You met our family?!"  
"Uh yeah. Duh," Buttercup said rolling her eyes.  
The two kids looks concerned. They got to know. They grabbed the past group, look around, and runs off taking the kids to a room for a private talk.

Author's note  
Timmy has met the family! Cool, huh? While the group from the past continues trying to get back home, Jack Spicer and Wuya back in the present are looking for Timmy and run into someone the Evil Boy Genius seems to find familiar. Who is it? And who is Danny Fenton? Read and review, folks!


	6. Chapter 6: Keep Moving Forward

Author's note  
Now, now, Nausicaa. Keep the mob away. This is a rated G fic.

Mob: (groaning)

Me: Anyway, Anonymous But Interested, good alternation of the suggestion. It looks good. Time to return to the past as Jack Spicer and Wuya goes hunting and runs into someone unexpected.

**Chapter 6: Keep Moving Forward**

Darry and Kaylee wonder how much Timmy and his group has found out or what happened while in the house so they took them in a dark room where the former turns a light on.  
"Okay, time for a quiz, everyone. Tell us the people you have met and what you know so far?" Darry asked the group in concern.  
"Oh boy! Can we show pictures of the people with magic?!" asked Cosmo eagerly.  
"Sure. Go ahead."  
The fairies conjure up pictures that were shown when the names are mentioned.  
"All righty, Jack, Loud, and Homer are foster brothers since they have different last names. Loud is married to Fifi." Timmy explains what he knows so far.  
"And is Fifi a..." Jazz asked curious since Fifi looks like a skunk and Loud is a human boy.  
"Smelly and sometimes cranky? Yeah, we get used to it." said Darry with a nod.  
Timmy then continues, "BB and Mimi are their kids. Homer is married to Marge. Bart, Lisa, and Maggie are their kids. Bowser is the butler. Stitch and Leroy are twins and I have no idea if they are supposed to be related to anyone or not."  
"Trust me, neither do we. We're still trying to figure that one out." said Kaylee with a nod.  
"Maddie is married to Jack, and your dad, Danny, is their son. What does Danny look like?"  
Darry and Kaylee look at each other then said at once though saying a different name, "David Kaufman/Eric Roberts." Timmy looks at them oddly causing them to correct themselves sort of, "Eric Roberts/David Kaufman."  
The group looks puzzled wondering why the two kids are using different names like that. Before they could say anything, Darry quickly answers, "Butch Hartman!" Kaylee gives her brother a very weird out look.  
"Ok..." said Timmy puzzled.  
"Let's use Butch Hartman's picture anyway." Blossom said as Cosmo and Wanda uses a picture of Butch Hartman on a ??? picture of what would be Danny.  
"Now then, Danny is married to June, and her brothers are Dennis and Ray-Ray."  
"Forgetting someone? Or two people?" Darry asked with a smirk.  
"Huh? How can I...oh yeah!" Timmy said as he remembers two more people, the last two in this room right now. "Darry and Kaylee are the children of June and Danny."  
"You made sure that no one but us know that you're from the past, right?" asked Kaylee concerned. She is worried that the group from the past may have slips up somewhere.  
"No way! We made sure not to let them know!"  
"Good." Darry said in relief. "That's one problem out of the way for now."  
"Thank you, thank, you, no applause!" said Jazz smiling as she bows a bit.  
"Yeah, thank you!" laughed Timmy as he bows while Darry turns the light off.

_Present Time_

Timmy's room at the orphanage has been empty for a while now. Soon it is about to be filled as a familiar Evil Boy Genius and a robot appear at it.  
"Open this window. He should be here." Wuya ordered. Jack Spicer laughs sinisterly as he does so. Wuya goes in quietly.  
"This reminds me of..." Jack Spicer then screams as the window closes on his hands making him scream loudly. "Wuya! Open the window, open the window, open the window!!!!"  
Wuya groans then does so allowing Jack Spicer to get his hands out of the way making him cringe. That really hurts. He came into the room still groaning.  
"Even after so many years, you are still a momma's boy!" scoffed Wuya in annoyance.  
"I am not, Wuya!" protested Jack Spicer. Suddenly they hear a noise and sees the door nearby about to open. The Evil Boy Genius smirks evilly as he hides behind it. "He's coming in. He's ours now."  
The villain from the future waited patiently. He figures once Timmy comes in, he will grab him and force him to show him how the memory scanner works, one way or another. The door soon opens.  
"Ah ha! Gotcha, Timmy Turner!" yelled Jack Spicer as he jumps at whoever is opening the door. Then he gasps as he sees that it is not Timmy at all, but someone else. Someone Jack Spicer somewhat knows very well.  
"If you're looking for my stupid roommate Timmy, he is not here." groaned Dash as he came into the room. "My name is Dashiell Parr, but you can call me Dash." The boy cringes as he holds up a steak near his eye. "Today though, everyone calls me puke face, butterfingers, and booger breath. Clever names, clever names."  
Dash came in as Jack Spicer looks at him worried. Dash may not know it but the Evil Boy Genius is very worried for him indeed. It's as if he is connected to this orphan in any way.  
"Jack, we must go." whispered Wuya to the Evil Boy Genius. Timmy is obviously not in his room and they mustn't waste time on this kid.  
"In a minute. Sorry about that, Dash." Jack Spicer said apologizing to the boy. "Didn't mean to jump you. I was looking for Timmy."  
"Well, you can go to the roof." said Dash sadly as he flops onto his bed. "He's always up there being a dumb beaver kid!"  
"Of course, duh! I am just an idiot for an Evil Boy Genius!"  
"Oh, Mr. Streak. You're my only friend from now on."  
Wuya flies out. Jack Spicer was about to follow when he turns and looks back at Dash in sadness and pity. The boy is holding the steak to his eye very closely. Jack Spicer knew what happens on this day, which is the major good reason for the concern.  
"Let me guess...your game didn't go well?" asked Jack Spicer referring to Dash's baseball game that was today.  
"Hey, are you..." Wuya asked peeking in looking annoyed. Jack Spicer hushes her.  
"It was terrible, we lost big time. I don't need to describe it all but I fell asleep during the ninth inning. I shoulda got the winning catch which shoulda allow us to win. But I didn't and miss it. Everyone beat the crud out of me, even that jerk Terrence has his jollies beating me up." Jack Spicer sniffs sadly as the orphan continues, "My team beat me up saying that I cost them the game. Terrence's team beat me up because they felt like it. My coach Davy told me to let it go, it's only a game, not to be sorry for. But how can I let go of a lost game? Doesn't make sense to me."  
"Ooooh, poor child." said Jack Spicer with a sigh. This kid has been beaten up by both teams of the baseball game and is now hating himself for losing the game for his team.  
"He's right, I guess."  
"No! People may tell you that stuff like moving on and letting it all go, but you must not! Let it fester and boil inside of you! Take these feelings and lock them away!" Jack Spicer clutches his hands as if this day has suddenly anger him in some way. "Let them fuel your actions! Let hate be your ally, and you will be capable of wonderful, horrid things! Trust me, Dash Parr. Never, ever let it go!"  
Jack Spicer runs out with Wuya, continuing their search. Dash looks at the Evil Boy Genius puzzled.  
"Man, what a momma's boy." said Dash puzzled. "Good advice though."

In the roof, Jack Spicer barges right out laughing madly. He is expecting Timmy to be up here and plans to attack him unexpectedly. But as Wuya came in, the Evil Boy Genius looks dumbstruck.  
"The boy is not here!" yelled Wuya frustrated as she took a look around.  
"Where is that pink hat wearing brat?!" demanded Jack Spicer angrily. "There is nowhere else for him to go to today!"  
"Let's split up."  
"What?! You want to split up after what we been through?! I thought you were my true friend!!!"  
"No, no! I mean separate and looks for clues!" yelled Wuya in annoyance.  
"Oh, yeah. I knew that." Jack Spicer said sheepishly. He and Wuya then look around all over the place. There has to be some clues that show where Timmy may be at right now. Clanging and cat noises are heard. The Evil Boy Genius returns to the robot excited as he said, "Look! I found something!"  
"Which is?"  
"A stick!" said Jack Spicer proudly as he holds up said stick. "A stick! What did you find, eh?!"  
"Moron. I found this though." Wuya holds up some sort of coupon. "This coupon was addressed to a Darrel Scott Fenton. Plus I did a scan of this area. There is a trace of a time machine being used in this area. Someone has time travel from this location."  
"I got it, I got it! Time travel residue next to DNA of Darry Fenton! That plus my stick must mean...must mean..."  
Jack Spicer tries to think about it then he groans. This is hurting his head big time!  
"Jack, don't think about it, okay?" asked Wuya with a sigh.  
Jack Spicer groans as he walks off for a bit. What can he do? What can he do? Suddenly he hears honking. He turns and sees a big ship flying nearby with Wuya at the wheel.  
"Let me make this simpler for you. We will use the time machine that we stole, the Epoch Delta, to find the beaver brat!" said Wuya with a smirk.  
"Oh yes! Got it! Shotgun!" laughed Jack Spicer evilly as he run and jumps into the ship.  
"Idiot. We're the only ones in our group!"  
Despite that, Wuya moves aside to allow Jack Spicer to drive since her robot hands wouldn't able her to do so. The Evil Boy Genius and robot laughs evilly as they flew to the sky and soon they vanished, meaning they have both left the timeline and is heading for the future.

_25 Years Later_

Darry and Kaylee has managed to get Timmy and his friends back into the garage before they have any more incidents. Once the pink hat wearing boy got the blueprints from Kaylee, he and his friends begin working on fixing the Epoch Beta.  
"Not sure what I'm doing." mumbled Timmy as he tries his best to repair the machine, though the whole thing is foreign to him. Maybe it's because the parts weren't invented yet.  
"Tell us about it." Buttercup joked.  
"Buttercup!" exclaimed Blossom, annoyed by Buttercup's joke towards Timmy.  
"Keep moving forward." Darry said as he spits shine on the glass.  
"This stuff is way too advanced for me! How will I know how to use them?" asked Timmy frustrated.  
"Keep moving forward." Kaylee said, saying the same words her brother has used.  
"What would happen if I don't get this fixed? What then?"  
"Keep moving forward." said the Fenton kids with a smile.  
"What are you doing?" asked Jazz puzzled. These kids are repeating the same words everytime someone spoke.  
Timmy came out from under the machine asking, "Why do you two keep saying that?"  
"And if you say 'keep moving forward', I'd turned you two into frogs!" yelled Wanda in annoyance.  
"Keep moving forward! Wheee!" said Cosmo happily. Wanda zaps Cosmo turning him into a frog. "Ribbit, ribbit."  
"Oh, that's our dad's motto." said Darry with a smile.  
"Okay...how is that his motto? 'Keep moving forward'?" asked Timmy hoping Wanda doesn't zap him for saying that. Luckily for him, she didn't.  
"It's what he does." Kaylee explained.  
"What does that mean?" asked Jazz puzzled.  
"That is the best question of them all." said Darry as he and Kaylee take the group to telescopes near a window. Timmy and his friends look through them and see a huge 'F' building in the center of the city. They looked amazed. They haven't seen something that great before!  
"What you see out there is Fenton Industries, the world's leading scientific research and design factory. Our dad runs the place." said Kaylee proudly. "The company mass produce any invention he makes. His motto: 'Keep moving forward'. That's what he does."  
"Wow. What did he make?" Timmy asked curiously. This Danny person must be one great inventor, even greater than Timmy is (though the boy himself hopes not).  
"Everything. He made Bender, the Epoch, the travel tubes." Darry said counting off what his dad has made.  
"Wait, wait. Your dad made the time machine?!"  
"Wow! No wonder it was so cool!" said Bubbles happily.  
"5 years ago, our dad Danny woke up in the middle of the night. For some reason, he decided to make a time machine." Kaylee explains. As they walk through the garage, the group was given some plans. "There are plans." Darry opens the closet door resulting in a bunch of models falling out of it. "There are models."  
Darry now opens a door which allows the group into another room. There are a lot of prototypes on display. The halfa boy said, "And there are prototypes."  
The group sees a smallest machine. Oliver points at it with a paw saying, "I suppose that's a prototype."  
"That was the very first prototype for the time machine...what's left of it anyway."  
"That must be terrible." said Blossom in concern.  
"Dark day at the Fenton house when it happened," Kaylee said with a sigh. The group continues on going by prototypes that are attempts of making the time machines. "Prototypes 2 & 3, also went bad."  
The group looks as the Fenton kids points to a rocket that is broken, a machine with the middle swirled in like a slinky, some radioactive goo with the group having to wear the proper suits, a machine that has a front melted, and a machine with half of its body messed up.  
"Those prototypes you just saw were prototypes numbers 6, 58, 212, 45, and 52. They all ended up the same way." said Darry grimly. He shows cue cards. First he shows a thumbs down one, then a sad face, and finally a toilet. "But trust me, our dad did not give up! He vowed to make the right time machine and he did."  
The boy looks at Timmy for a bit then laughs.  
"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Jazz with a frown.  
"Sorry, but I can't take you seriously in that hat." giggled Darry pointing at the fruit hat Timmy is still wearing.  
"Hey, you made me wear it, 'keep moving forward' kid." snapped Timmy in annoyance.  
"Come on. We'd get you and your friends something else to wear." insisted Kaylee since she figures Timmy also looks silly in the fruit hat.

Later, the gang got some leather jackets and hats to wear to cover their true identifies up. Timmy is given a hat like Ash Ketchum's. It isn't much but it's the best Darry and Kaylee can do to keep Timmy's identify a secret. The group then was shove to something.  
"As I was saying, he kept on working and working and soon he gets it!" Darry then points to the time machine, AKA the Epoch Beta Timmy and his friends are still working on. "The first working time machine!"  
"After that, he kept on working again." explains Kaylee as the group is now shoved to another area. "And soon he got it again...the second working time machine!"  
Timmy and his friends finally stop as they see it...only it seems to be a very small machine that is labeled 'Epoch'.  
"Uh...isn't that kinda small?" asked Timmy dumbstruck.  
"If that's a joke, I'm ignoring it for time reasons." Darry said rolling his eyes. He points to the 'time machine' as he continued, "What you see is only the model for, unfortunately, the Epoch Delta as we call it which is now in the hands of the Evil Boy Genius wearing goggles and his robot!!!"  
Timmy and his friends look shocked. So there is an Evil Boy Genius wearing goggles with a robot. And since they have stolen the time machine, those two could be anywhere at any time.

Unknown to Timmy, his friends, Darry and Kaylee, a familiar time machine appears out of nowhere and is heading to the Fenton household. Two familiar figures smirk evilly as they approach the place.  
"We're here. Soon, beaver kid, soon." Jack Spicer said evilly.

Author's note  
Jack Spicer and Wuya has returned to the future and now they're after Timmy! What will our heroes do especially since they have to...attend dinner?! More to come so read and review!


	7. Chapter 7: Fenton Food Fight

Author's note  
Good reviews. Movie-Brat, I'm sorry but I will not watch Snakes on a Plane and those other films you recommend. I don't like those kind of movies and never will so I recommend you stop with the pestering. No offense.

Also, Nausicaa, you keep that mob away from Darry! He has to lie in hopes to save the space time continuum. At least he learns his lesson at the end.

Kaylee: Yeah, leave my brother alone, creeps! (Fires a zap at the mob and the what else who was chasing Darry, teleporting them far FAR away) You owe me, Dar.

Darry:...Thanks.

Me: Anyway, let's continue on as Timmy and his friends had to attend dinner.

**Chapter 7: Fenton Food Fight**

Jack Spicer and Wuya lands the Epoch Delta behind some trees near the Fenton place.  
"Get the cloaking device on." ordered Jack Spicer. Wuya presses a button and soon the ship became invisible, hiding the thing from sight.

Back in the garage, Darry smiles as he said, "Good story, huh?"  
"Yeah. I'm amazed of how great your dad is." said Timmy in amazement. The boy guesses that Danny is really better than him. Surprising, really?  
"Okay, you guys ready to start working? The faster you get this done, the faster we can leave and...go through Darry's end of the deal." Kaylee said covering up the fact that her brother isn't really going to take Timmy back to see his mom.  
Timmy and his friends now look at the blueprints. The instructions look complicated but they could be able to do it.  
"Well, let's do this." Jazz said as the gang went to work while Timmy goes back under the machine with a torch light in his mouth. The gang works for what seems to be mere minutes on the time machine. A while later, their work seems to be done.  
"Okay, that's it. I think I did it!" announced Timmy as he climbs out from under the machine.  
"Ha! Figure you would!" said Darry with a grin. This should get Timmy's confidence in inventing back again! He figure that what would happen.  
"Good work, Timmy." Blossom said congratulating the boy.  
The time machine seems to be repaired so the gang climbs back in. Darry activated the thing hoping for the best. And soon, the Epoch Beta came to life. The Fenton kids smiled in delight. Everything could be okay after all!  
"Good work, everyone!" Kaylee begins to say as the top closes while the time machine prepares for take off. "Now it's..."  
The girl was interrupted as the time machine lifted up for a moment while it rumbled. That is when everything went wrong big time as sparks came out from the bottom. The result? The ship crashed to the ground. The smoke came out of the once again broken machine forcing Darry to open the top as the group coughs trying to breath in air.  
"No problem. After all, remember the motto. Keep moving..." Darry begins to say.  
"SAY IT AND I'D CHOKE YOU!!!" yelled Timmy angrily. His friends watched as the pink hat wearing boy got out of the machine and kicks a board in anger. He failed again! He can't even get a time machine fixed! He's a failure at inventing after all. Now he can't return to his own time or see his mom.  
"Poor Timmy." said Wanda with a sad sigh as the boy takes his second hat off.  
"Poor Timmy? What about poor us?! I don't know what is going on anymore!" cried Cosmo, who is back to normal. Then he slaps himself much to Wanda's surprise, "Wanted to save you the trouble, honey."  
"Uh...thanks?"  
"Boys, girls, dinner time!" exclaimed June's voice via the intercom. The Fenton kids looked at the clock. Yep, it's dinner time all right.  
"Not now, mom. We're busy!" Darry said speaking into the intercom.  
"Now! You all get up here in 5 minutes or I'd coming down after you!"  
Darry and Kaylee groans. Bubbles asked puzzled, "I thought you said she never comes in here."  
"Never, but if we don't get to dinner soon, she will come down here for the first time and see this mess. She will figure out what happened and let me tell ya, it won't be pretty." Kaylee said with a sigh as she glances at the wrecked machine.  
"Now what?" asked Buttercup concerned.  
"We better get up there. When mom wants something, she means it." said Darry with a groan. "We'd get back to work on this thing after dinner...hopefully."  
"Yep." said Timmy as he puts the hat back as he and his friends headed upstairs.  
"Dinner! Neat! Do they have slime???" asked Cosmo happily.

Outside, after making sure no one is watching, the Epoch Delta reappear.  
"Perfect. No one is around. Its clear." said Wuya with a grin. She suspects everyone is going to dinner right now. It's that time at the Fenton household.  
"Let's get him!" laughed Jack Spicer as he prepares to get out of the time machine. Soon, very soon...  
"Hold it! You can't go in!" snapped Wuya as she pushes Jack Spicer back into his seat. "This will be easier if I go in. They won't notice me because of my abilities."  
"No fair, Wuya! I want to look too! I can't just sit here while I don't know what's going on."  
"Jack, if you wanted to know what's going on, allow me to give you some help."  
Wuya pushes a button on herself resulting in a compartment in herself to open up. Soon a tiny Jackbot came out and beeps happily.  
"Wow! I didn't know you can make a mini-Jackbot come out of you! Cool!" said Jack Spicer in amazement. A Jackbot in a Jackbot. How ingenious!  
Wuya nods as she hands a screen to the Evil Boy Genius, "You can view the Jackbot's actions with this screen. That way, you can look and managed to avoid being seen."  
"Good idea! Let's take this robot out for a spin, shall we?" Jack Spicer laughs madly as he fiddles with the controls. The little robot however flies fast smacking into the Evil Boy Genius with goggles. "Still working on that."  
Wuya sighs then shows Jack Spicer how to work the controls. Once the boy has figured it out, Wuya and the Jackbot flew off while the ship became invisible once more. The two robots flew to the Fenton household trying to find a way inside the place. The little Jackbot yelps as it hits a wall.  
"Sorry." Jack Spicer's voice apologized. The little Jackbot flew again smacking into Wuya this time.  
"Ow! Watch where you're going," Wuya snapped at the little Jackbot (or Jack Spicer, take your pick). The robot beeps in apology as it and Wuya kept on searching.  
Inside the Epoch Delta, Jack Spicer views the little Jackbot's actions via the camera on the screen. He grins evilly as he spots a certain pink hatted wearing boy with the Fenton kids, as well as his friends inside the house through a window.  
"There he is! The beaver kid! And that girl who he considers a big sister..." Jack Spicer remarked, referring to Jazz. "Now...how to get him out of the house. I get it! I'd blow it up! Wait...then I'd killed him by accident."  
Wuya rolls her eyes as she is hearing Jack Spicer's voice via the little Jackbot. Looks like she will have to do the separation thing...again.  
"You're on your own!" snapped Wuya as she flies away from the little Jackbot as she tries to find her own way in.  
"I get it! I'd turn him into a duck!" laughed Jack Spicer back inside the ship. "Perfect, perfect, perf...wait, what do I do after that? I don't need a duck, really. Oh...why must this be harder than I thought? I suppose I could use my speed to get him...but that will give me away. Man, if only..."

Wuya nearby found the front door. Now to get in. She sees a doorbell and flies to it. Suddenly two familiar twins popped out surprising the robot.  
"Id, ring my doorbell!" said Stitch causing Wuya to yelp as she flies near the potted plant where Leroy is at.  
"Naga, ring my doorbell! His will make meega annoyed and you to have a rash!" insisted Leroy.  
Wuya looks concerned as she flies around. Soon she snaps right into Stitch's doorbell. It once again causes the horns to play.  
"Ha! I win again! Two for two, bro!" Stitch laughed madly.  
"Naga! If you don't ring it on purpose, doesn't count!" snapped Leroy in annoyance.  
The two experiments kept on arguing as Wuya spots the door opening. Bowser came out as he tries to see who is at the door.  
"Come on!" snapped Stitch in annoyance forgetting about Wuya.  
"Read rulebook, id!" snapped Leroy in annoyance.  
As Bowser watches this argument in puzzlement, Wuya flies right by him going into the house.  
"Forget you! You take rulebook and eat it, stupidhead!" snapped Stitch angrily to his brother.  
Bowser rolls his eyes and closes the door. The twin experiments must have caused the doorbell to go off. Well, at least he thinks, but what he doesn't know is that he let in the real doorbell ringer.

In the dining room, the Fenton family and their guests get ready for dinner. As they do, Monroe and his magical creature band plays in the chandelier near the ceiling. The pug dog was singing.

Monroe: _**I don't believe in frettin' and grievin';  
Why mess around with strife?  
I never was cut out to step and strut out.  
Give me the simple life.**_

"Okay, you dinner freaks! Dinner is served!" Bender yelled out. He opens up an compartment allows little Benders to come out of himself as they serve the family.  
"Dinner is served, dinner is served, dinner is served!" yelled the little Benders as they serve food.  
While most of the people at the table are eager, Timmy is looking at the robots sadly. He got to face it. He will never be able to be a great inventor as Danny.  
"Italian food! Pretty neat, huh Fifi?" Loud ask his skunk wife.  
"I wanted French food." said Fifi in annoyance.  
"Come on, honey. Tell me you like it."  
"Que, I like it so much."  
The two kiss each other. Meanwhile Grandpa Jack was trying to eat. However he is trying to do so through the back of his head much to Grandma Maddie's amusement.  
"Oh Marge? Can you pass the gravy?" Grandma Maddie asked the yellow skinned woman.  
"Sure thing, big girl." said Marge as she gets one of her trains moving causing it to bring gravy to Marge.  
"This is great, just like a meatball pizza saving our Civil War on the black moon on the black koarge!" Ray-Ray said eagerly to Bender who just chuckles madly.  
"Like your meal, Cosmo?" Wanda asked her husband. She turns and laughs a bit as she sees Cosmo all tangled up in spaghetti.  
"Help! I'm trapped in a pasta cage! Help!" yelled Cosmo in a panic causing Wanda and Bubbles to laugh some more.  
Timmy sighs as he just played with his food. Bowser and Jazz looks at him in puzzlement and concern. The koopa is puzzled because he looks weird when he is playing with his food the odd way. Jazz is concerned because the boy she likes to treat like a little brother is still depressed after what happened in the garage.  
"Hey, mom! Can I get a sloppy Joe?" Bart asked his mom hopefully.  
"Bart, you get what's being served, got it?" Lisa told her brother sternly. Bart responded by punching her in the arm. "Ouch! Quit it!" He punched her again. "Ouch, quit it!"  
The two punch each in the arm as they keep repeating 'Ouch! Quit it!' Marge put a stop to it as she said, "Stop it! That is the best way to get infection!"  
Darry and Kaylee looks at Timmy as the boy's friends from the past looks worried.  
"Excuse me." Bender said getting the Fenton kids' attention. "Under the table, now!" Darry and Kaylee nodded as they put their silverware down before sneaking under the table where they have a talk with the robot's head which stretched right under there. "Okay, what gives, brats? They aren't supposed to still be here! Remember? Science fair? Memory scanner? Time stream that needs to be fixed? Hello?!"  
"Look, this is a setback. Timmy is having a little confidence issue right now." Kaylee said with a sigh. From the look of things, it will take a miracle to get Timmy's confidence back.  
"Can I talk to him?"  
"No." Darry said, knowing Bender's talking will just make things worst.  
"How about a mean backrub," Bender suggested.  
"No." groaned Kaylee knowing that a backrub won't help either.  
"Shiiatsu?"  
"No!" said Darry in annoyance.  
"Fung Shui?" Bender asked making a new suggestion.  
"No!" snapped the kids as Kaylee grabs a little Bender robot and shoves it in the big one's mouth.  
"Look, we got it under control. We can fix this." assured Kaylee as Bender spits the robot back out.  
As the kids came out from under the table, June turns to Timmy and his friends and asked, "So tell me, Dil and friends, are any of you in my kids' classes?"  
"No." Timmy begins to say.  
"Yes!" said Darry and Kaylee at once quickly. They don't want their mom to be suspicious or anything.  
"Yes!"  
"No!" said Darry and Kaylee at the wrong time. June looks oddly at their kids wondering why they changed their answer so quickly.  
Realizing what they just did, Kaylee chuckles nervously as she said, "Well, yes and no. You see, Dil and his friends...they are new transfer students."  
"Uh, yeah! We just came here from another place." said Jazz quickly. She hopes the Fenton family buys it hopefully.  
"That's cool. Where are you from, Dil?" Dennis asked as he quickly buys the fib.  
"Oh, uh..." said Oliver trying to think up a place. "Where we're from? Well..."  
"We're from Canada!" said Timmy quickly with a grin.  
"You do mean North Montana, no?" asked Mimi smiling at the boy. "It hasn't been called Canada in years.  
"Oh, how nice. You know Sam Gunderson?" asked Grandma Maddie hopefully.  
"How should we know?" Buttercup asked rolling her eyes. Blossom glares at her sister who quickly said, "I mean...it's just a big country."  
"State." corrected Mimi, suggesting that Canada has become a state of the U.S. over the years.  
"The U.S. brought Canada?" asked Wanda in surprise.  
"Yep!" BB said eagerly. "Well...sort of. Don't ask. Long story."  
"Are you related to Sam Gunderson?" Grandma Maddie asked looking at Timmy. For some reason though, the pink hat wearing boy looks familiar...  
Grandma Jack plays with his utensils while BB grins as he suggested, "I got an idea! Let's remove the hat!"  
Darry and Kaylee yelps in concern. If they removes Timmy's hat, they will see Timmy's real hat as well as his hair. Darry will be in big trouble, big time!  
"Good idea, BB! Maybe he got the family cowlick!" said Grandma Maddie with a smile.  
"No! He can't because...he got...bad hat hair?" asked Darry chuckling nervously.  
"Oh please!" said Ray-Ray rolling his eyes in disbelief. "Since when did North Montana dudes care about hat hair? They are used to it."  
"Que! Let's see the cowlick!" said Fifi in excitement. Most of the family agrees, wanting to see the cowlick.  
"Calm down, calm down." said June chuckling in amusement. Her family gets so excited over the biggest things. Turning to Timmy, she said, "Dil, I hope you don't mind, this ain't going to stop unless they see your hair. Otherwise..."  
Darry and Kaylee look very worried. They got to find a way to stop Timmy's second hat from being removed or this would end terribly! Thinking quickly, the former grabs a meatball and threw it at Dennis smacking him without him seeing the boy, causing the Lee brother to yelp.  
"But...but..." Timmy said in concern knowing that his identify will be reveal should his hat is removed.  
Dennis looks around in annoyance trying to see who threw the meatball. He sees Darry who innocently points at his mother.  
"Dar," Kaylee whispers in annoyance. It is obvious to her that Darry has made his uncle think that June threw that meatball at him. But her brother hushes her keeping her quiet. Sure enough, Dar's plan worked.  
"So, it begins!" remarked Dennis as he puts a meatball in a small cannon lying near him. "Ready!"  
"Come on, time for you to see what's under the hat." said June with a grin as she reaches for the hat.  
"Fire!"  
Suddenly, before she could remove the hat, June got hit in the cheek by the meatball. The family gasps as the Te Xuan Ze wipes a part of her cheek licking the sauce from the meatball.  
"Surely that..." June turns around quickly and got into a fighting position as she faces her brother like in a Kung Fu movie. She even speaks like she is in one too as she said, "...not the best you can do!"  
June jumps onto the table as Dennis fires at her again. She yells, "Hiyah", as she kicks the meatball away. Monroe ducks the meatball that almost got him. June smirks at her brother  
"Impressive, little sister," Dennis sneered as he rubs his cheek in amusement, "your powers are strong." He proudly pats his chest now. "But not strong enough."  
"Try bigger words, Dennis. What you used don't scared me!" laughed June.  
"Enough with the talk! Time to do battle!"  
"All right! Kung Fu entertainment!" laughed Buttercup making karate poses. Bubbles giggle while Blossom watches on.  
"Kung Fairy: Enter The Cosmo! Me Dumb, Wanda Smart!" said Cosmo acting more like Tarzan than a kung fu movie star.  
"How true." said Wanda with a smile.  
Both 'fighters' narrows their eyes as the battle begins. Dennis fires again, but June punches the meatball away. It hits Ray-Ray causing him to smack Cosmo.  
"I'm hit! I regret nothing!" yelled Cosmo as he fainted to the floor.  
Dennis kept firing continuously as June kept knocking the meatballs away. Being the Te Xuan Ze made it easier for her. One of the meatballs smacks Grandpa Jack causing his teeth to fall out. Another meatball went by Mimi who looks puzzled as it goes by. A clarinet playing magical creature named Rufus, a naked mole rat, got hit causing him to fall to the glass on the table. He landed safely only to slide slowly.  
"Nice try, but your meatballs are no match for me!" said June in amusement.  
"Perhaps it's time for...spice Italian sausage!" boomed Dennis as he gets the said sausage out and loads it in his cannon.  
June gasps in shock as this decision came from outta nowhere. Dennis fired the sausage thinking that the battle is his but June managed to block it and send it back at her brother. Dennis didn't have time to block as the sausage hits him knocking him out of his chair. Soon June's big brother has surrender as he waved a white flag while getting up. The others cheered for June's victory over Dennis.  
"Cool! You're right, Buttercup! Kung Fu entertainment is da bomb!" Blossom said to Buttercup with a grin.  
"Told ya so!" laughed Buttercup, happy that Blossom has finally agrees with one of her viewpoints.  
"I did it. I'm the girl." said June standing proudly.  
"This dinner is more weirder than the time my parents brought their Hollywood co-stars home." said Oliver in disbelief.  
"Is dinner like this every night?" Timmy asked Ray-Ray.  
"Nah! Last night we have meatloaf!" Ray-Ray said in amusement as Rufus fell off the table and hits the ground with a groan.

Author's note  
Nice dinner, huh? Good dinner battle between the Lees. In the next chapter, Jack Spicer tests out the power of the little Jackbot. Meanwhile Timmy has to fix another invention and is shown the true meaning of the motto 'keep moving forward'. Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8: Possessing For Dummies

Author's note  
And I am back. Seriously, Nausicaa, keep the mob away from Darry forever. dannyfangirl would probably not like it if one of her characters get harassed like that. So back off, mob!

Yeah, I noticed too, acosta. Don't worry. I will fix it in editing.

Interesting reviews, Jules. I may use it when the time comes.

I see. But my answer is still no, Movie-Brat. I know you understand.

Continuing on!

**Chapter 8: Possession For Dummies**

Wuya flies around making sure to keep an eye out so she won't be discovered. She wonders if the little Jackbot has found its way inside yet. She wonders if she cares.

Back in the dining room, Bender came in with a bowl as he announced, "Okay, people! Second course time," The robot opens his compartment and put the messy plates in there to clean later. "What goes better with meatballs than..."  
The ones from the past watch as Bender pushed his antenna. Suddenly a device came out of nowhere and is placed on his head while the gun part of it ended up in the robot's metal hands. Timmy and his friends look puzzled. There's something familiar about that device...  
"PB&J!" announced Bender as most of the people at the table applauded eagerly.  
"Yay! PB&J!" cheered Cosmo happily.  
Timmy looks at the device closely. He looks puzzled as he said, "Hey, Ja...I mean Colleen! Did you see what I see?"  
"Yeah. I see it." said Jazz in shock. That device looks familiar...it looks like the same PB&J invention Timmy has made that cause his interview with Chuckie and Angelica to end badly.  
"That looks like..."  
Before Timmy could finish, toast was shot out quickly interrupting what he was going to say. Everyone grabs a piece. They can't wait for the PB&J! Bender holds the gun and gets ready to fire. But suddenly...nothing happens! The robots look at and strained with it.  
"Stupid piece of junk! I hate it when this thing is jammed!" snapped Bender angrily.  
"Ha ha ha ha! There's that pun again! Ha ha ha!" laughed Cosmo stupidly as the robot got hit in the eye trying to fix the gun part.  
"Uh, Bender?" asked Mimi worried. She doesn't like where this is going, not at all.  
As Bender slaps the gun and almost drop it, June gets up concerned as she said, "What's wrong, Bender?"  
"Awww, this thing is messing up again! If Danny was here, he coulda fixed this thing good! But now, no way is this thing going to get unjammed soon!" snarled Bender as he continues to hit the gun part of the device trying to get it to work.  
"That's funnier with the 'un' part!" laughed Cosmo madly.  
"Oh bother." Wanda said with a sigh.  
Darry smiles as he said, "Just what the doctor ordered."  
"What do you mean?" Kaylee asked her brother.  
"Just watch."  
Darry gets out his head and he heads to Bender, grabbing a surprised Timmy from his seat on the way. This could be the chance Timmy needed to help get his confidence back!  
"Huh?" asked the Powerpuffs wondering what Darry is doing.  
"Darry? What the..." asked Oliver puzzled.  
Darry puts Timmy near Bender as he explained, "You're in luck! Dil here is an inventor! He can fix it!"  
"Oh yes. He can fix it, no problem!" said Kaylee realizing what her brother has in mind. If 'Dil' can get the PB&J gun to work again, that could help get his confidence back.  
"I can't fix it, you two! I just can't!" said Timmy in concern. Sure, he could try, but the worst that can happen is that the gun would explode or spit out PB&J like what happen last time with his invention and makes thing worst.  
"You got to give it a try, Dil." insisted Grandma Marie as she came over with a smile.  
"You got to understand! Everything depends on that gun being fixed!" yelled Ray-Ray frantically. "Homer here saw the toast. Once he does, he wants PB&J and...well, look!"  
Sure enough, Homer is whimpering like mad as his face turns red. He sees nothing on his bread and it looks like he will lose it.  
"Dad would go nuts if he doesn't get any PB&J!" explained Lisa horrified.  
"Yeah! Homer would do something crazy like choke me, man." said Bart in concern. "Or worst...he will leave his chair!"  
"We've passed the point of no return!" agreed Grandpa Jack worried.  
"Yes, if my Homie doesn't get his PB&J..." Marge begins to say as she pats her husband's hand in worry. She won't like it if Homer goes nuts with no PB&J.  
"...we will all, as you say, won't hear the end of it!" agreed Fifi.  
Timmy looks at everyone looking at him. They are counting on him to try his best to fix the gun. The Fentons have witnessed Homer's incidents many times before, they don't wish to do so this time.  
"I still don't know." said Timmy rubbing his head, not wanting to upset or disappoint anyone, including the people he is starting to like.  
"Come on. Do it for us, Dil." said June smiling at the boy touching his shoulder. Timmy blush. He wishes June touches his shoulder back in his own time.  
"Please!" Everyone but Timmy insisted. The boy looks worried. What can he do?

The magical creatures are at their own turf somewhere in the house having fun at a pub. After a great time performing, they needed the rest time.  
"Lad, give me 1 quart of root beer on the rocks!" Monroe told a barkeep.  
"Hey Monroe! Any chance you can tell us your jokes?" exclaimed Garfield the cat eagerly.  
"Yeah! The Bull Frog one! That is always the best!" agreed Mushu the dragon eagerly. Monroe is always best known for telling the best jokes known throughout the magical world.  
After more insistences from the others, Monroe laughs as he said, "Very well lads, you talk me into it."  
Monroe begins telling the joke, much to the eager of the others. What he doesn't know is that a certain little Jackbot is flying above watching the area. The little Jackbot has finally got inside the house.  
"We're inside. Now...we got to get the beaver boy out of there, but how?" asked Jack Spicer's voice. The little Jackbot yelps as it hits the lead machade of a dinosaur. "Be careful! Hold on!"  
Back in the time machine he and Wuya had stolen, Jack Spicer spots Monroe as the dog was still in the progress of telling his joke.  
"So I turned to the bull frog and I said..." Monroe said unaware of the little Jackbot's presence as well as Jack Spicer spotting him.  
"Hmmm...yes, I got it! The right idea! Magical creatures with their little bar, smartly dressed...perfect!" laughed Jack Spicer evilly. This is what he needed. Now to test out the little Jackbot's power.  
Back in the bar area, Monroe was finishing the joke up, "'and so I said, 'Hey, not with my umbrella, you don't'."  
The other magical creatures laugh like mad. That was one of the best jokes they have ever heard! Monroe is always a laugh riot.  
"You're a riot, Monroe." said Garfield with a grin. "Let's face it. You never miss."  
"Yep, gotta go loosen some change!" said Rufus. He hands some coins to the dog as he left.  
Monroe smiles as he looks at his coins saying, "Time for some sweets."  
The dog heads over to a machine unaware that the Jackbot is following him in secret. Monroe sees a fly and hits it, knocking it out of the sky. After that, Monroe inserts the coins into the machine and made a selection causing candy to come out. The dog said, "Aye, good candy!"  
Without warning, the Jackbot turns into energy and goes into Monroe. The dog yelps as he tries to fight whatever is attacking him. It is over as Monroe look on ahead, blankly. Jack Spicer's Jackbot is now possessing him, putting him under the Evil Boy Genius's control.  
"Yes, perfect! You are now under my control!" laughs Jack Spicer back in the time machine.  
"I am now under your control." Monroe said in a monotone voice.  
"Bwa-ha-ha-ha!"  
"Bwa-ha-ha-ha."  
Jack Spicer frowns in annoyance as he realized what Monroe is doing. He snapped, "Stop laughing."  
"Stop laughing." Monroe said in the monotone voice.  
"Don't repeat everything I say!"  
"I won't repeat everything you say."  
"Excellent." said Jack Spicer with a grin, thinking that Monroe has got it.  
"Excellent." said Monroe in the usual monotone voice.  
Jack Spicer looks puzzled. Something is not right here. He said, "Wait, did you say 'excellent' because I said it?"  
"Uh...no."  
"Excellent!"  
"Excellent." said Monroe in the monotone voice.  
Jack Spicer slaps himself on the head. Yep, Monroe is definitely repeating what the Evil Boy Genius is saying.

Timmy eventually agrees to give it his best as he is putting on the final touches of the PB&J gun.  
"Okay, Fix It Jr., how are you doing?" asked June hopefully.  
"Doing good, Mrs. Fenton." said Timmy with a smile. For the first time since he finish work on his memory scanner, he felt good about working on inventions once again, even fixing them!  
"You should! You're the best we know!" said Bubbles happily.  
"Yeah! You should be able to get it fixed." agreed Blossom. At least, she hopes so.  
"I recalibrated the dispensing units and relined the ejection mechanism and..." Timmy begins to say in his smart talk.  
"I have no idea what you just said but I find it funny!" giggled Cosmo stupidly as the boy continues.  
No one noticed that Monroe is coming into the room looking very oddly. Back in the time machine, Jack Spicer grins evilly. The screen is showing his target explaining things to the family.  
"Perfect, perfect, there is that beaver, half-witted, pink hat wearing brat!" laughed Jack Spicer. "Victory is mine! Seize the boy and bring him to me!!!"  
Monroe, upon hearing that, just gulps in concern. Even though he is under Jack Spicer's control, even he has doubts about this and for a good reason.  
"Uh, hello? Did you hear me? Grab the beaver kid and bring him to me!" snapped Jack Spicer in annoyance. "What are you doing?!"  
"Well, uh...it's just that there's a million people over there, and my arms are too little." explained Monroe in the monotone voice. "I don't know. I am not sure that this plan has been thought though at all." Monroe pauses, waiting for his master to speak. "Uh, master?"  
Jack Spicer looks disbelief as he whimpers like a girl silently. He can't believe it. His big chance to show how the little Jackbot can possess people and he is controlling the one thing that can't do anything at all!  
"Why me, oh why?" groaned Jack Spicer pathetically.  
"Master?" repeated Monroe in the monotone voice.

Wuya looks around in the living room, still looking for the boy. She frowns in annoyance.  
"These humans lived like pigs!" snapped Wuya in annoyance. "Even I have a better lair than this!"

In the dining room, Timmy is soon finished as he said, "Okay. I think that did it."  
"Very good! Get her going, Timmy!" urged Marge hopefully.  
"Yep! Homer can't hold it much longer." said Ray-Ray as he sees the bald yellow skinned man whining like a baby as he sucks his thumb.  
"Man, don't have a cow, Homer." said Bart with a smirk while Maggie just sucks on her pacifier.  
"Ready?" Grandpa Jack said with a smile.  
"Okay, now Bender." said June with a nod giving the robot the 'go ahead' signal."  
"Yeah!" said everyone in the room.  
Bender picks the gun up and puts the hat part of the device back on. He spins the gun like a cowboy as everyone waited excitedly. This could be it. Time for PB&J! The robot soon gets ready to fire. But as he does, something happened: the gun is malfunctioning.  
"Oh no! Not again!" yelped Timmy worried. It is happening all over again, just like in the interview with the Finsters!  
The group from the past then head for cover as the gun exploded. Peanut Butters and Jelly is spread all over, hitting everyone with it. Homer, PB&J finally on his toast, begins to eat happily.  
"Oh man! I'm sorry. I didn't know! I'm really am!" Timmy said as he hides his face in shame. "I'm so sorry!"  
Timmy's friends from the past looks worried, fearing that the Fentons will be upset over what happened. He is going to lose these people just as he is starting to like them.  
But the family just smiles as Grandma Jack said, "You failed! All right!"  
The future family cheers happily. The group from the past looks surprised. Timmy has failed to get the PB&J gun to work and the Fentons are happy over it?  
"Yep! Pretty awesome, yeah!" said Dennis with a smile.  
"Exceptional, whatever that means!" agreed Ray-Ray.  
"OUTSTANDING!" yelled Loud excited.  
"Que, it is incredible." said Fifi with a smile.  
"I don't get it." said Buttercup puzzled. "You guys like it that he failed?"  
"Yep. You see Timmy, if you failed, you learned from it." explained Marge with a grin.  
"But if you succeed, you don't learn much, like my brother." Lisa said with a chuckle.  
"Aw, shut up." said Bart though he gave a smile too.  
"Trust me, if I gave up every time I messed up, would I ever made my meatball cannon?" asked Dennis smiling as he pets his meatball cannon happily.  
"He got the idea! If I have failed, I would never have made my fireproof suit!" said Grandpa Jack proudly as his suits is indeed on fire. However the whole suit soon burned up and fell to ashes, revealing him in his white t-shirt and underwear. "Uh, still working on that one."  
"My husband Danny has a motto. Like he always said," June said happily.  
The Te Xuan Ze then signals Bender who pulls his antenna. A lot of flags came out of his head each saying a word that spelled 'Keep Moving Forward'. A chorus is heard singing it.

Chorus: _**Keep moving forward**_

A big sign appears that said the same thing while fireworks shoot out also saying the same thing.

_**Keep moving forward  
Keep moving forward**_

Timmy and his friends from the past looks amazed. This family sure takes keep moving forward to a new level no matter what happened. Bender gave Timmy a fortune cookie. The boy opens it and sure enough, it also said the same words. Ahs were heard as he read it.  
"Wow. Neat." said Timmy in amazement. Suddenly, keep moving forward doesn't seem annoying anymore. More like...good advice.  
"Pretty good, Timmy." said Jazz with a smile. She hopes that this failure and what he learns will give Timmy the confidence he needs to go back to inventing. Even Darry and Kaylee hope so.

Author's note  
So Timmy has learn the real meaning of 'keep moving forward'. Though it won't help him when Jack Spicer decides on a more desperate measure to get him. And let me tell you folks, it is a big measure! What is it? Find out more next time. Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9: Hooktail Attacks

Author's note  
I'm into the ninth chapter of this fic. Almost to the finish. But first, some reviews...

Hankfan: Actually I got another dinosaur to be in this role, so sorry but no.

Movie-Brat: What's going on? I said no yet you won't take it. I'm disappointed that you're too stubborn to accept no. I will have to block you because 1) the reviews are not a chat log and 2) until you restored your apology about the Care Bears.

Time now for the attack of the past!

**Chapter 9: Hooktail Attacks**

While things get better for the orphan from the past, back in the stolen time machine, the Evil Boy Genius from the future fumes angrily at the possessed Monroe who came to him.  
"Talking dog is not a good minion!" said Jack Spicer in annoyance. "Okay, no problem. All I need is a better henchman, something large, not bright, and won't talk back." The Evil Boy Genius noticed that Monroe is still around. "What is that mutt still doing here?! Get rid of him!!!!"  
The little Jackbot soon left Monroe's body restoring the dog back to normal. Monroe looks confused as he said, "Arrr, what just happen?" He yelps as the Jackbot grabs him by the tail and begins to take him away. "Hey, what are ye doing, lad?! Get off of me!" The dog glares angrily at Jack Spicer as he yelled, "You will regret thiiiiis!" He said the last part as the little Jackbot tosses him away.  
Jack Spicer begins to think. What can he used that fit the description he just mentioned? Then he noticed something: the little Jackbot is near a glass clipping of a huge dinosaur like-creature...as if on its head.  
"You! Wait! Don't move!" ordered the Evil Boy Genius to the little Jackbot. The robot refrain some moving as Jack Spicer uses his fingers as if taking a picture. "Yes, yes, perfect! A certain creature from the past...yes. Hmmm...I wonder if I should let Wuya know about this?"  
Jack Spicer pauses then he shrugs as the Evil Boy Genius gets the time machine going as he said, "I'd surprised her! What a good idea!!!!"  
Jack Spicer laughs evilly as the little Jackbot gets inside the time machine before the lid closes. The time machine flies off into a direction and disappears, going into the past.

Wuya was still looking for Timmy when she hears a commotion from the dining room.  
"Quiet down, everyone, quiet down," June is heard saying. Wuya hides behind a statue and looks into the dining room. There's Timmy with his friends from the past as well as the Fentons. June holds up a glass as she continued, "A toast to Dil and his great failure that will one day mean success in the future."  
Timmy blushes in embarrassed. No one ever made a toast to him before! He said, "Awwww...that was nice."  
"Yep. You're great despite being a kid with beaver teeth and...well, just great." said Jazz with a grin.  
"Man, if Colleen and I have a mom and dad, I would want them to be like you and Danny, whoever he is."  
June chuckles in concern. She wonders what Timmy meant by that. Still, she said, "To Dil."  
"To Dil!" said the Fentons holding their glasses while cheering. Suddenly they along with June splashed themselves with water. The ones from the past looks puzzled but shrugs as they figured it must be a tradition here in the future so they splash themselves as well.  
Unknown to everyone in the dining room, Wuya flied up to the chandelier and looks at everyone below, thinking up a way to attack.  
"I got to say, if Louis Armstrong gave up, would he walked on the moon?" asked Grandpa Jack excited.  
"Uh...Louis Armstrong was a singer. It was Neil Armstrong." Grandma Maddie corrected her husband as she smiles. Grandpa Jack can be wrong about a few things at times.  
"Perfect." whispered Wuya as she flies over to a wall near a rope that is holding the chandlier. She figures if she cut it, the thing will crash into the table. During the chaos, she will grab Timmy and take him away before anyone realized what is going on. It's the perfect plan!  
"Hey...what does Dil mean by 'if Colleen and him had a mom and dad'?" June asked her kids puzzled. Do they know anything she and the family don't know?  
"Oh well, the two kids are orphans." explained Kaylee sheepishly. It's true though the names aren't.  
"Orphans?"  
Wuya smirks as she gets a buzzsaw out of herself. Looking at Timmy evilly, she gets the buzzsaw near the rope as Wuya said, "You're mine now." The Jackbot gets ready to cute the rope...when a stomping noise stops her. "What?"  
Everyone else hears it as the stomping noises kept going on. They looked puzzled then Jazz looks outside and gasps. Something is coming towards the window growling evilly. It is a female giant red dragon with three yellow stems on her head and three curly purple tails and golden eyes. Her name is Hooktail.  
"Oh crud!" yelped Jazz. Suddenly a roar is heard making everyone turned to the window and gasps in alarm.  
"Oh fudge!" yelped Grandma Jack in shock.  
"No way! A dragon thing!" said Ray-Ray looking shock and excited at the same time. It woulda be cooler if they weren't being attack.  
Loud fell to the ground, almost fainting at the sight of Hooktail. Fifi yelled, "Honey, get up and fight! Your voice can harm that foul beast!"  
"But you know my voice can cause the house to collapse. Remember what happened the last time?" groaned Loud as he gets back up.  
"Que. But you shouldn't overreact like that."  
"Hey!"  
"Girls, trouble!" Blossom said with a gasp as she sees Hooktail roaring as she gets closer.  
Timmy looks shocked as he sees Hooktail. Where did that dragon come from?

Jack Spicer laughs evilly as he watches Hooktail's actions from the screen. The little Jackbot is possessing the monster that is attacking right now.  
"Yes, yes, what a great plan! I went back in time and steal that Hooktail thing! No one will miss it!" laughed Jack Spicer in delight. "That will show Wuya how great I am! She will be so proud of me!"

Back inside the house however, Wuya looks furiously. She can't believe what is happening. Jack Spicer went and pulled this stunt without informing her first!  
"That momma's boy! If I ever get my robotic hands on him..." snarled Wuya in fury.  
"Neat! How come you didn't tell us you got a pet dragon?" Cosmo asked the worried Fenton kids.  
"Because we don't," yelled Darry and Kaylee at once in horror.  
"He's right there. Can't you see him?" asked Timmy pointing to outside the window.  
Suddenly the possessed Hooktail came crashing in through the wall. The first thing she did upon coming in was grabbing the pink hat wearing boy in one bite. She gets ready to have her meal.  
"No, no, you stupid dragon! Don't eat him! I need that boy alive!" yelled Jack Spicer back in the time machine in alarm.  
Hooktail heard him and opens her mouth. Timmy is alive but is hanging onto the dragon's tongue with his life. The monster is about to swallow him again when she hears a train making her turn around and sees it coming at her very fast.  
"Choo choo on this!" snapped Marge while she is controlling the train.  
The train hits Hooktail hard causing her to spit Timmy out but she grabs him by the socks with her teeth. Things get worst for Hooktail however as she finds herself running on the train resulting in the dragon falling out.  
"Dil!" gasped Darry in alarm.  
"Timmy, no!" gasped Jazz in alarm.  
That was a bad thing to say as June looks at her puzzled as she asked, "Timmy?"  
"Oops. Uh...sorry, he just reminds me of someone. No offense."  
"Come on! We got to save him!" yelled Oliver as everyone chases after Hooktail.

The monster recovers as she is still holding Timmy. As everyone runs outside, Kaylee, now Kaylee Phantom, held her cousin BB as the two flies near Hooktail. BB shoots out paint at the dragon's eyes causing it to be temporarily blinded.  
"He's blinded! NOW!" yelled BB quickly. Nearby, Dennis and Mimi have loaded Bowser in a big cannon getting ready to fire him.  
"Fire!" yelled Dennis as the cannon shoots Bowser out. Hooktail was so busy trying ot get the paint out of her eyes that she didn't have time to dodge the koopa who landed on top of her and grabs Hooktail by the head.  
Bowser waste no time as during the struggle, he yanks Timmy out of Hooktail's teeth. However the same struggles cause the koopa to let go of the boy causing Timmy to fall.  
"Oh man! Why couldn't I be Cleft right now?!" groaned Timmy getting ready for the big impact. Suddenly a familiar ship with Oliver, Cosmo, Wanda, and Ray-Ray flies in. The top opens allowing Timmy to land safely in one of the seats.  
"Good work, Ray-Ray!" cheered the fairies in relief.  
"You're safe now, dude!" laughed Ray-Ray with a smile.  
Hooktail growls as she knocks Bowser off of herself. But the Powerpuffs quickly flew in and hit the creature many times. Hooktail shoots out flame trying to get them but they kept dodging. Bubbles then lift up the huge creature and do a 'rock-a-bye baby' style series of motions with said huge creature being gently rocked to sleep.  
"Get away from her, you brat!" snapped Jack Spicer as he takes out a familiar bullhorn. "Good thing I saved this!"  
The Evil Boy Genius tries to use it but it won't blow at first. He looks at it in puzzlement then the horn went off causing him to nearly fall out of the time machine. That noise was enough to wake up Hooktail who growls furiously.  
"Hey, that sounded like..." Blossom said as if she has heard the bullhorn before. She was interrupted when Hooktail smacks her, Bubbles, and Buttercup to the ground.  
As Hooktail goes after Timmy again, Homer, Grandpa Jack, and Mimi extended Bender causing him to be in Hooktail's path. The robot shouted, "Okay ugly! This is one family you shouldn't have messed with!"  
Hooktail yelps as she trips on Bender causing her to fell to the ground. As Hooktail got back up, she yelps as pizza toppings hit her. She roared as it was coming from the same ship that rescued Timmy.  
"Time for pizza!" laughed Ray-Ray as he fires a lot of cheese at the monster.  
"Yay! Cool pun!" laughed Cosmo stupidly.  
"For once, I agree." said Wanda with a grin.  
"All right!" laughed Timmy happily. Soon the dragon is cover in cheese preventing her from moving. More fires from the cheese gun later, Hooktail is completely trapped.  
"No!" yelled Jack Spicer in shock back at the time machine. He didn't go through all that trouble getting Hooktail from the past just for his plan to be ruined!  
"All right! Yeah!" laughed the Powerpuff Girls as the good guys gave each other high five.  
"That oughta cheese him off." said Buttercup in amusement as everyone goes to where Hooktail is still trapped.  
Bender touched the cheese topping making him remarked, "This girl is delivered! She should..." He stops as the robot hears the roar. Something tells Bender that Hooktail is not done yet. "Crud! Run!"  
Everyone runs off as Hooktail broke free from her cheese prison roaring angrily. She grabs Bender before he could get away.  
"Bender!" yelled Grandpa Jack with a gasp. He and Mimi grab the robot trying to get him freed from Hooktail's clutches. Kaylee, still holding BB, flies in to help but the three were knocked to the two sending them all crashing into a wall.  
"This is not good. Oh man." groaned Jazz, not liking this at all.  
Hooktail spots Ray-Ray's ship as it fires on him again. Jumping to the wall and climbing it, she grabs the ship by the teeth causing it to go down making its riders grunt. The ship soon crash. Hooktail snarls as she begins to rip the ship apart. She will get Timmy and no one will get in her way!  
As the top broke off, Timmy, Ray-Ray, Cosmo and Wanda managed to get out. However the glass broke trapping a certain little kitten inside the ship.  
"Oh man!" yelped Ray-Ray in horror as he sees Oliver trapped inside his ship. He knows he will also have to pay for the damages since that ship belongs to the pizza place he works at.  
"Forget me! Run!" yelled Oliver.  
Timmy did not need a second invite as he does. Hooktail spots him and gave chase. Jazz and June grabs him as they do their best to keep the boy away from Hooktail.  
"Incoming, creep!" yelled Dennis as he fires meatballs from his meatball cannon at Hooktail. Unfortunately, the dragon roars as she grabs Dennis's meatball cannon by the teeth lifting him up as he is still holding the thing. June turns and sees her brother in danger.  
"Run! I gotta go help my sometimes ironic brother!" June called out to Timmy and Jazz. As the two kids run for it, June runs back to help Dennis. Too bad Hooktail did that for her as she thrown Dennis at her knocking the siblings to the ground, down and out.  
"Good...now get that brat!" ordered Jack Spicer evilly.  
Hooktail then pursues chasing Timmy and Jazz who ran for dear life. Unfortunately the girl trips and fell. Knowing he can't slow down to help his 'big sister', Timmy runs quickly. Unfortunately, he didn't get far as he finds himself in a corner. Worst yet, the dragon has caught up to him trapping the boy.  
"Oh man! Not good!" yelped Timmy as he closes his eyes preparing for the end.  
Hooktail gets ready to seize Timmy...only for her arms to stop an inch from Timmy. Confused, the dragon tries to grab Timmy only for her to not be able to do so.  
"Hey, what gives?! Why aren't you grabbing that beaver kid?!" yelled Jack Spicer puzzled and annoyed.  
Hooktail stops as she speaks in her dinosaur talk. Translating it means, "It's because I got a big head and little arms. Not sure if this plan has been thought out through at all." She pause waiting for Jack Spicer to respond. Concerned, she made a cute face and held her tail saying, "Master?"  
Jack Spicer looks disbelief as one of his eyes twitch. He got the perfect possessed minion to seize Timmy...only for it failed because of the big head and little arms! The Evil Boy Genius cries like a girl as he hits himself in the head with the mind control device.  
"Stupid, stupid Evil Boy Genius! Stupid!" yelled Jack Spicer as he kept on crying and hitting himself.

With Hooktail distracted, Darry, as Darry Phantom, flies in and grabs Timmy as the two make a dash for it. The dragon noticed and roars as she gives chase once more. Darry turns back and notices the creature's eyes are glowing.  
"Get me that pink hat wearing brat!" yelled a familiar voice.  
"The Evil Boy Genius!" gasped Darry as he finally put two and two together. Jack Spicer musta grabbed this creature from the past.  
"The halfa kid you can eat."  
The two kept on running as Darry yelled, "Timmy, run!" Dar suddenly was grab by Hooktail lifting him up.  
"Dar!" yelled Timmy as Hooktail tosses Darry into the air. With him unable to stop himself, the Fenton kid finds himself about to be Hooktail's main course.  
Timmy looks around and sees a shovel, which he grabbed. As Darry screams, the boy from the past runs to the bouncy grass and hops on it causing him to jump into the air. Timmy grabs Darry and as the two falls towards Hooktail's open mouth, the beaver kid uses the shovel to get Hooktail's mouth stuck. She won't be able to eat them but the shovel may not hold out for long.  
Darry then spots something stuck in Hooktail's teeth: Dennis's meatball cannon.  
"All right!" laughed Darry as he grabs the cannon. He aims carefully and fires at the wall. The meatball bounces off it and hits Hooktail hard, hard enough for the little Jackbot to be forced out of her.  
"NOOOOO!" yelled Jack Spicer in shock as Hooktail, no longer possessed, fell to the ground in defeat. The little Jackbot meanwhile hits the ground making it yelp as it does.  
Hooktail groans as its let go of the two boys while going unconscious. The little Jackbot meanwhile decides to make a run for it...only to find itself blocked off by magical creatures led by a familiar dog. The little Jackbot yelps in concern. It doesn't like the looks the creatures are giving it.  
The magical creatures look at each other then smirks. Seizing the little Jackbot, they take it to a car nearby and tossed the Jackbot into the trunk. The robot only have time to look up as Monroe comes up and snaps his fingers. The last thing the little Jackbot ever saw was pitch black.

Jack Spicer groans as his screen went black. Pounding noises are heard meaning that the little Jackbot is trying to get out to no prevail.  
"No, no, NO!" yelled Jack Spicer in anger. "Oh...what else can go wrong?"  
To answer his question the hard way, Wuya flies up angrily as she yelled, "What do you think you were trying to do?!"  
"Our little Jackbot sleep with the fishes. Please don't bother me now, Wuya."  
"Jack...may I see that screen please?"  
Jack Spicer nervously gave the screen to Wuya. The Jackbot then whack the Evil Boy Genius over the head many times yelling, "You idiot! You momma's boy! You backstabbing moron!!!!"

Author's note  
Ha! Another attempt by Jack Spicer has failed! But don't think things will get better. Soon June will make Timmy an offer that he is eager to accept...but his friends as well as Darry and Kaylee will be forced to reveal the truth. A promise gets broken which makes thing even more worst. Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10: Runaway Timmy

Author's note  
Good reviews, folks. I am excited to be almost there. Good suggestion, acosta. That will be used in the next chapter. In the next chapter, the cat will be out of the bag big time. How? Just read on and...well, you know!

**Chapter 10: Runaway Timmy**

Hooktail woke up a while later and looks around confused, wondering where she is and what is going on.  
"Nice catch, Tim." said Darry as Timmy help the boy and Jazz up.  
"Man, that was some cool meatball shooting you made." Timmy said with a chuckle. "Jazz, thanks for helping out."  
"Come on, you think I wouldn;t help someone that I think of as a little brother?" asked Jazz with a smile.  
"Yep! You sure help out your unofficial little bro. Makes me wonder what would happen if you two were related." Darry said with a smile. To him, it's true. Timmy and Jazz treat each other like a brother and sister.  
"Are you three all right?" June asked in concern as everyone came over.  
"Yeah, we're fine, mom." said Darry grinning. He looks embarrassed as his mom kisses him on the cheeks. Kaylee giggled in amusement as she watches this.  
"Man, we were so great! We took down that dragon creep! What we did was cool, mom!" exclaimed Timmy excited. He yelps as June looks at him. He just called her mom! Timmy chuckles sheepishly as he said, "Oops, sorry. I didn't mean..."  
June smiles as she hugs the boy saying, "It's all right, Dil. I understand."  
Timmy smiles though Jazz just sighs. Even though it's okay that the boy calls the girl he has a crush on back in his time mom, to her that would not be possible.  
"I'm just glad you're okay." said June as she finishes hugging and looking at the pink hat wearing boy.  
"Uh, Mrs. Fenton? Your head," Jazz said pointing to the bruise June has got during the struggle.  
"Oh this? It's nothing. Only a bruise. I'm a tough girl. It's okay." June giggled as she rubs her bruise happily.  
"I must admit. Even though you put yourselves in danger, you did so much for Dil." Wanda explained as she and the ones from the past looks at the Fenton family.  
"Well, duh! Why not?" laughed Dennis in amusement.  
"That kid is special." explained Ray-Ray with a laugh. "He's cool."  
"One of a kind." said Marge in agreement.  
"Yeah! He can hang out with us anytime!" said Bart with a nod. Lisa and Maggie nods in agreement.  
"Uh, Darry? Kaylee? I think you better get Timmy out of here. I don't like where this is going." Bender said whispering to the Fenton kids. The family are liking Timmy...way too much.  
"Come on. It's all under control." Darry assured him as he pats Bender on the back. "I mean, it's not like they would do something crazy like offer to adopt him."  
"Okay, everyone! It has been a long day!" Kaylee announced quickly. She decided to get Timmy out of here before it's too late. "We run into emotional turmoil and dragons. So it's time for all of you to head to bed while we all get going."  
"Right. My dad would probably be worried about me and the girls." Blossom said with a chuckle, preferring to the professor back home.  
"And so are my parents." said Oliver sadly. He misses his parents, he really does.  
"Oh, I see..." said Timmy sadly. The truth is, he is really liking this family. It would hurt him emotionally if he has to leave the people who care about him.  
"Wait, you sure you want to go?" asked June in concern. "I mean, it's getting late and maybe Dil and his friends could spend the time, right?"  
"Some other time mom, okay," Darry said as he and his sister heads to Timmy's group. They are getting worried so it's better that Timmy and his friends leave, now.  
"I see...well, Dil, if you want to come over at any time, feel free to do so."  
"Mom." said Kaylee worried, not liking where this is going.  
"Dil, the truth of the matter is...we really like having you, we really do." said June getting very worried now.  
"We got to go!" insisted Darry as he gets ready to get Timmy and his friends out of here before...  
"No, they don't have to. You have to stay." June said. Darry and Kaylee yelps. June smiles as she said, "I mean, there are any families for orphans out there but what better family to take care of you, Dil, than us?"  
"I don't know. What kind?" asked Cosmo confused.  
"Ssssh!" yelped Wanda in worry. She has a bad feeling where this is going.  
"What I'm asking is...Dil, do you want to be a Fenton?" asked June as the rest of the family watches on happily, all but Darry and Kaylee that is.  
"Wait...you want to adopt me?" asked Timmy surprised. For the first time ever, he never felt so happy. A family wants to adopt him, even though they aren't part of his timeline. But who cares? He is finally going to have a family that would care for him!  
Of course, not everyone feels happy for him. His friends from the past as well as Darry and Kaylee are worried.  
"Uh...listen, Timmy, I know you are happy to hear that, but we don't belong in this time period." Jazz said whispering to Timmy.  
"But Jazz...I want to..." Timmy protest. He thought Jazz would be happy for him.  
The family only hears part of what they say and cheer. The Fenton kids however looks worried as are Timmy's friends. They see Bender making a 'cut' signal. The gang knew that they must put a stop to it, even if it means telling the truth.  
"Uh, excuse me? Excuse me!" Blossom said getting the family's attention making them stop cheering. "Listen, we are not who you thought we were. We are not the Powderpuff Girls."  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked June puzzled.  
"We are the Powerpuff Girls!" said the girls at once surprising the future family.  
"And we are not from this time era. The girls, Oliver the cat, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and I don't belong here at all!" explained Jazz.  
"Jazz, what are you doing?" asked Timmy concerned.  
"Timmy, I'm sorry but I can't let you ruin the time line even by accepting June's offer." Jazz said in concern.  
"Wait, did you say Timmy?" asked June alarmed. "I mean, you can't mean..."  
Darry then removes Timmy's second hat revealing his hair and his real hat while Kaylee takes the chip off revealing the boy's buck teeth. The others removed their disguises revealing their true selves. As a result, the family gasp in shock as did Grandpa Jack and Grandma Maddie who held each other looking disbelief for some reason.  
"Okay, okay. I admit it. My name is Timmy Turner. My friends and I are from the past. There, you know now. But it doesn't matter, right?" Timmy asked, hoping that the Fentons would ignore that fact.  
June, on the other hands, look disbelief as she turns to Darry and Kaylee said, "Darry, Kaylee, what have you done?! You know you two have been banned from time traveling after what happened during your time with the Time Fixers! How can you do that and bring them, especially Timmy of all people here?!"  
"Eh...good question. Kaylee, want to field this one?" Darry asked his sister nervously.  
"No, this is your problem, oh mischief troublemaking one. You wanted to use it, I ALWAYS come with you." Kaylee points out reminding her brother what she has said before.  
"June, don't be upset with the two kids, especially Darry. They are just being good friends, that' all." Timmy said calmly although Darry looks worried.  
"Timmy...I'm...I'm sorry, but you and your friends got to go, back to your time sadly." June said with a sad sigh.  
"Huh?! But why," Timmy asked shocked. After June offered to adopt Timmy as a Fenton, she now tells him and his friends to leave just because they're from the past? "You said..."  
"I know what I said."  
"I'm from the past. Is that the reason why you wanted us to go?!"  
June looks at the family who looks worried. The Te Xuan Ze bit her lip in concern. She wanted to explain to Timmy why he must go back to his own time, but...feel like that may end up ruining things. She didn't want him to go but she has no choice.  
"Timmy, everyone, look...you are great people, especially you Timmy. We don't want to do anything to hurt you but...I'm sorry." June said sadly. Timmy looks down sadly. "You all got to go back to your own timeline or the time-space continuum will be destroy. You understand, right? Darry and Kaylee has got to take you back."  
"Uh, yeah. That's going to be difficult." said Kaylee worried. "You see, the time machine we used got smashed when we came back here."  
"And the other one got stolen by an Evil Boy Genius wearing goggles and his robot." said Darry sheepishly. "That probably explains the dragon thing."  
Hooktail rolls around shyly and happily. June frowns. Her son has went and time travel even though he and Kaylee has been banned from it, they brought Timmy and his friends back from the past, and now the time machines are both broken and stolen.  
"I'm going to call your father and inform the Time Fixers." said June sternly as she begins to head back to the house.  
"Wait!" said Timmy worried. "Okay, so if I have to go, can I at least go back and see my mom?"  
"Timmy!" yelped Jazz in shock. She is afraid that the boy will go back to that.  
"Huh?!" yelped the Fenton kids, shocked as well.  
"Darry promised that he and Kaylee can take me back to see her if I help fix the first time machine." Timmy added nodding to the Fenton boy.  
"What?! Darry, Kaylee, you didn't!" yelled June in disbelief.  
"Hey, Darry made the promise, not me!" Kaylee said pointing to her brother. "He promised that he and I will take Timmy back to see his mom if he fixed the time machine, which is still broken BTW."  
"Oh come on! I wasn't really going to go through on that promise!" yelled Darry. Then he gasps and covers his mouth, but it's too late as everyone else but Kaylee and Bender looks shocked. The boy admitted that he lied to Timmy, that he wasn't going to go through on his promise.  
Timmy looks shock and disbelief as he yelled, "What?! You lied to me, Dar?!"  
"Awkward!" said Cosmo in a sing song voice.  
"Don't do that again." said Wanda with a sigh.  
"No!" protested Darry worried. He noticed his sister shaking her head, then admit, "Okay, yes."  
This respond made Timmy growl angrily. He can't believed it! The pink hat wearing boy went through all that trouble fixing the machine and just when he thought that there is a bright side when June has to take back her offer of adoption, Dar has to go and drop an anvil on things! The boy stomps away angrily from the Fenton kids.  
"Timmy, wait, come back!" yelled Kaylee worried.  
"I can't believe it! Man, I am an idiot to think you two were my friends!" cried Timmy as he begins running now.  
"Timmy, come back!" cried Jazz as she goes after the boy. The remaining ones from the present glare at Darry looking upset.  
"Man, why did you have to go and lie?" asked Oliver in disbelief as he and the others followed Timmy and Dash.  
"Guys, I am your friend! Its Dar here who lied, not me!" protested Kaylee worried. Annoyed, she turns to her brother remarking sarcastically, "Nice going, liar."  
"Darrel Scott Fenton!" Darry cringes upon hearing his mother calling him by his full name. He turns and sees her and the rest of the family looking at him, obviously upset with the boy.  
"Mom, I told you not to call me by my full name!" said Darry in concern.  
"Darry, I'm sorry, but you're grounded until further notice." June responds, leaving. The rest of the family heads inside as well.  
"On the bright side, you're not grounded until you die just like in the movie." Kaylee cheered.  
"Oh shut up, Kaylee!" Darry snapped. He sighs as he looks to where Timmy has run off to. He sighs rubbing the back of his head as he said, "Oh man. I mess up big time."

Timmy kept on running fighting back tears and stops near a branch that looks like a tea cup. He looks back at the house and groans. He can't believe it. Not only has he has his chance of being adopted taken away, but his chance to see his mom as well! And all because of that lying good for nothing Darry Fenton!  
"Timmy?" The boy turns as he sees his friends coming over, finally catching up to him. Bubbles was the one who spoke.  
"Sport...can we help you with anything?" asked Wanda sadly wanting to cheer Timmy up.  
"No, just go away." Timmy said sadly as he turns away.  
"If you want, I can beat up that liar for ya." said Buttercup with a nod.  
"Buttercup," Blossom said in annoyance.  
"Come on! Darry lied to Timmy! He deserves it!"  
Suddenly laughing is heard. As the group looks around, a female voice is heard, "My, my, poor little boy. What a shame."  
"I agreed, Wuya." said a male voice in pity. "He wanted to meet his mother by going back in time, a mother he never knew."  
"Okay, who's playing jokes on us?" demanded Jazz as she looks around trying to find out who was speaking.  
"Yet, they won't let him. But we can, wouldn't we Wuya?"  
"Where are you?" asked Oliver as he and his friends look around concerned.  
"Shame we don't have a time machine." A pause, then the male voice said, "Oh hold it. We do!"  
Suddenly the group turns and yelps as a familiar time machine appears making the ones from the past jump. It looks like the model of the time machine that got stolen. It is, and the thieves are inside making a smile each.  
"Holy cow on a meatball sandwich," Cosmo gasps. "Wait, what did I just say?"  
"I presumed you must be the Evil Boy Genius wearing goggles and his robot, right?" asked Wanda narrowing her eyes.  
The time machine opens it top as Jack Spicer said, "Actually I would like it better if you call me Jack Spicer and my robot friend is called Wuya." The Evil Boy Genius smirks at Timmy as he continued, "Hello, Timmy."  
"What do you want?" asked Timmy with a frown. It's bad enough he was rejected and lied to, but now this whacko has to go and hit him while he's down.  
"I just wanted to help right? All you have to do is put Humpty-Dumpty back together again," Jack Spicer said, pulling out the fan and then spinning the blades, "and we'll take you back to find your mommy."  
For one moment, Timmy looks like he's about to take Jack Spicer up on his offer, but Wanda whispered into his ear, "Now, Timmy, let's think this through. Remember he was behind that attempt with the dinosaur!"  
Suddenly, Timmy turns as if he's heard someone. It turns out that someone is Darry, even though we can't see him.  
"Timmy," Darry calls out. "Let's just talk about this, Timmy!"  
Timmy whispered, "But he lied about taking me to my mom!"  
"No offense, Wanda," Cosmo said, "but it seems like Goggles Boy is telling the truth here."  
"Oh, come on," Wanda said, "any minute now I'm sure Darrel is gonna call out he's sorry."  
But Wanda's eyes widen in surprise as he hears Darry call out, "Come on! I know you're around here somewhere!"  
"I stand corrected," Wanda said.  
Jack Spicer smiles convincingly at Timmy, but is secretly crossing his fingers behind his back.  
"Timmy, don't do it." said Jazz worried. She has a bad feeling about this.  
"Forget it, Jazz! You ain't my big sister!" snapped Timmy. After what happened, what else does he have to lose?  
Darry and Kaylee runs up, the girl yelling, "Oliver? Wanda? Powerpuffs? Cosmo," She gasps as she sees something: Timmy and his friends are with Jack Spicer and Wuya. "No!"  
Too late as Timmy frowns deeply at the Fenton kids as he took Jack Spicer's hand. The kids run over trying to stop Timmy before he makes a huge mistake.  
"Timmy, I don't think..." Jazz was interrupted as Wuya makes mechanical arms appears and grabs her, Oliver, Cosmo, Wanda, and the Powerpuff Girls, pulling them into the time machine. With that done, the time machine flies off as the villains laughs madly.  
"Oh man! Why, oh why did I have to lie?!" yelled Darry in disbelief. Things have gotten even more worst now.

Author's note  
Hoo boy. Thanks to what happened, Timmy and his friends have fallen in Jack Spicer and Wuya's clutches. And they are about to get worst. In the next chapter, things will be revealed. We find out who Danny Fenton is and why is it that Darry and Kaylee has to hide Timmy's identify from the Fenton family in the first place. As if that's not enough, we finally find out why Jack Spicer hated Timmy in the first place and why the Evil Boy Genius would feel sorry for a kid like Dash. If you have seen the movie or read the summary at Wikipedia, you know what is coming. If not, then hold on because the next chapter is a keeper.

Darry: In the meantime, keep that crazy mob away from me!

Me: Okay then, read and review, folks!


	11. Chapter 11: The History of Old Friends

Author's note  
Nice song Nausicaa, at least you kept the mob away from Darry. And now it's time for the big chapter of this fic, where secrets are revealed and suggestions are used. Are we ready? Let's go!

**Chapter 11: The History of Old Friends**

Maddie is at the video-telephone, talking with a neighbor. Obviously, someone had to notice the scandal that happened less than five minutes ago; luckily, nobody saw the large prehistoric beast attacking the Fentons' place but the noise was a different story.  
"No, Mrs. Finster, really, nothing dangerous exploded...this time." Maddie explains to an older Angelica. Despite being 25 years older, the blonde looks quite good for her age, even if having a few wrinkles and several gray hairs.  
"So, I don't need to take out the bio-hazard suits?" Angelica gives Maddie a questioning look. "Or hide at the anti-radiation shelter until a toxic leak is repaired and the area cleaned?"  
"No, honestly," Maddie sighs with the resignation of someone who had given this kind of explanation several times in the past...and, usually, with good reason.  
"Okay then. Look, I have nothing against your grandchildren; they're nice and all, and the same goes for Loud and Fifi's kids...goodness, my daughter used to be their nanny! Anyway, there are times your family should consider the consequences of what they do before the accident happens."  
"I know. Don't worry, we'll be more careful. This time I mean it." Maddie says. Angelica sighs and gives her a little smile, nodding at the woman before saying bye and hanging off. At Angelica's place, Chuckie approaches her; he had gained a little weight and has some wrinkles and gray hairs as well but, like Angelica, and thanks to medical advances, he also looks quite well for his age.  
"So, we don't need to call the fire fighters or the Health Department?" Chuckie asks his wife, who shakes her head slightly making him sigh in relief.  
"Now, get dressed. Cynthia and her fiancée are arriving in an hour." Angelica tells her husband.  
"I know; sometimes I can't believe she's a grown-up woman." Chuckie chuckles slightly, he and Angelica feeling nostalgic.  
"Yes, but then I look at myself in the mirror and remember years really had passed and she had really grown up and I'm no longer the stunning blond beauty I used to be." Angelica shakes her head, grinning. Chuckie then touches her cheeks in a gentle and loving way.  
"You're still a beauty." Chuckie and Angelica exchange fond looks, the woman hating herself for finishing the moment.  
"You know, if we keep like this, we'll never get ready, plus this parody will not advance. Let's go to the room so this extra scene finishes and the story can continue." Angelica tells him. Chuckie laughs and they go to the bedroom, finishing their cameo.

Somewhere in a building that hasn't been used in years, Timmy is working on the scanner Jack Spicer has managed to put there for safe keeping. The boy did not bother asking questions, just as long as the Evil Boy Genius kept his word.  
"I don't get why you wanted this stupid junk." mumbled Timmy as he finished fixing the thing. "I mean, look at the pain it gave me."  
"I know, amazing, isn't it?" remarked Jack Spicer as he made a check next to the item which is getting Timmy on his check list. "Now then, how about you show me how this baby works?"  
"Why should he?" asked Jazz with a frown.  
"I agree. This thing never works anyway." said Timmy with a sigh as he puts his screwdriver.  
"Well, let's say if it did and someone were to oh, say, show an invention for a board of directors of a very great invention company..." said Wuya slyly.  
"Where's the stupid on button of this thing?" snapped Jack Spicer getting to the point.  
"The on button isn't stupid!" said Oliver annoyed. For someone who promises to help Timmy, Jack Spicer doesn't look like he is really making any promises.  
"Hypocritically speaking."  
"Whatever. Just turn this dumb knob here twice," said Timmy bored pointing to the knob, then to the button, "and press this button. After that, it's easy."  
"That's it?! Wow. I shoulda seen that one coming!" said Jack Spicer in amazement.  
"Okay, I did what you wanted me to do. Now take me back to see my mom!"  
"Yeah!" said Cosmo in determination.  
"Oh, yes. You will get what's going to you..." Jack Spicer said sinisterly.  
Suddenly without warning, Jack Spicer quickly grabs some rope and collars then he runs around very fast and tied the group up as well as slapped Cosmo, Wanda, and the Powerpuff Girls with collars at super-speed.  
"Hey!" yelled Jazz in shock as she finds herself tied up.  
"Ha ha ha ha! My super-speed caught you fools off guard! Plus, thanks to my mechanical skills, those power-nullifier collars the fairies and the Powderpuffs are wearing kept them from using their super powers!" laughed Jack Spicer madly.  
"Ugh, why do people keep getting that wrong?!" yelled Buttercup angrily.  
"It's 'Powerpuffs'!" snapped Blossom in agreement.  
"No 'd'," said Bubbles with a nod.  
"No fair! We have a deal!" snapped Timmy in disbelief.  
"Which also starts with a 'd'!" said Cosmo in agreement.  
"Ha ha! Crossies!" laughed Jack Spicer showing his crossed fingers. "Therefore, my promise does not count! Ha ha ha!"  
"I can't believe it! Another jerk whose lies about his end of the promise!" yelled Wanda in disgust.  
"What is with you?! What did I ever do to you?! I haven't met you before!" protested Timmy in disbelief. To him, it's true. He has no idea who this Jack Spicer is and why the Evil Boy Genius with goggles wants to get him.  
"Oh, you haven't figured it out yet, eh?" asked Jack Spicer with a frown.  
"What do you mean?" asked Jazz puzzled.  
"Why don't you help your clueless friends figure it out, right Jack?" Wuya asked the Evil Boy Genius evilly.  
"Very well, Wuya. Okay Timmy Turner: let's see if this rings a bell: Father of the Future, Inventor Extraordinaire, Keep Moving Forward?!" remarked Jack Spicer sinisterly.  
"Oh come on, that is not me! That was Darry and Kaylee's dad Danny!" protested Timmy with a frown. Just then Jack Spicer grins sinisterly as if saying 'And'? Suddenly Timmy's eyes widened. He finally put two and two together. Of course. "Wait, are you saying...that I'm Darry and Kaylee's dad??? I'm Danny Fenton???"  
"Of course, that explains it! No wonder those Fenton kids were trying to hide your real identify before!" Wanda said surprised. "Timmy's really Danny Fenton!"  
"Oh my, give the fat fairy a prize." mocked Jack Spicer sarcastically.  
"Hey, watch it! That's my wife you're calling fat!" yelled Cosmo furiously, trying to escape his collar to no prevail.  
"You, Timmy Turner, grow up to be the founder of this stupid timeline! So Wuya and I figure it's time to put a stop to it by destroying your destiny!" The Evil Boy Genius laughs while looking in a mirror. "Easy, peachy, rice, and cheesy!"  
"Wait...since I'm Darry and Kaylee's dad...does this mean I get Juniper Lee after all???" asked Timmy hopefully because of the obvious.  
"Yes, you get the Te Xuan Ze." said Wuya in annoyance. "You two fell in love, get married, blah, blah, blah. You get the picture."  
"That explains why June was having difficulties letting Timmy go." Blossom said worried.  
"Wait...since Timmy is Darry and Kaylee's dad..." Jazz said trying to think about this.  
"Keep going." insisted Wuya eagerly.  
"Since I'm those two's dad..." said Timmy trying to think.  
"Hello! We know that already!" snapped Jack Spicer in annoyance.  
"Wait...what do you have to do with all of this?"  
"Well, since you ask. I hate to use a dumb pun but I will! Allow me to shed some light on the subject."  
Jack Spicer reaches for a light string nearby and pulls it. The light is turned on revealing a familiar room much to the surprise of the ones from the past.  
"Oh my gosh! It's my old room!" yelled Timmy recognizing the room he has lived all his life at the orphanage in the past.  
"You mean _our_ old room!" sneered Jack Spicer angrily.  
"Wait, 'our' old room?" asked Jazz shocked. "This doesn't make sense. The only other person I knew who would lived in this room besides Timmy was..."  
"Guys, look at the scar!" gasped Oliver as he and his friends spot a scar, a very familiar one on the Evil Boy Genius's wrist.  
"No! It can't be!" gasped the fairies in shock and disbelief.  
"That's right!" boomed Jack Spicer. He removes his coat to reveal a familiar baseball outfit underneath. "It is I, Timmy Turner, your old roommate, Dashiell Parr!!!"  
"Eeeew!" yelled the Powerpuff Girls in disgust. That baseball uniform has since been younger than its original owner since Jack Spicer has outgrown the thing.  
"Man, you look terrible." said Bubbles shocked.  
"Yeah, disgusting, I know." said Jack Spicer. "But I'm used to it."  
"Dash...how did you end up like this?" asked Timmy in disbelief. The villain who was trying to seize him and ruined his future was his roommate?!  
"Well then, let's me tell you all of a pitiful story: a story of a boy with a dream, a dream in the Little League Championship. A dream you ruined!"  
"Come on, everyone knows you are the fastest player on your team!" protested Jazz.  
"Hey, I may have been fast enough to get single home runs off of every bunt, but I was NOT strong enough to carry teammates with me as I went. And, that faithful day, when you, Timmy Turner, kept me up so late, I was too tired to even use my super-speed or see where the bunts went."

_Another flashback begins..._

"Yay! Another flashback!" said Cosmo's voice happily as another flashback begins at the baseball game which shows Dash sleeping.  
"Shut up you!" snapped Jack Spicer/Dash's voice angrily. "Anyway, things got worst in the ninth inning."  
As the boy kept on sleeping, the ball he woulda catch landed near him, making him miss it.  
"We lost by one run because of me!" explained Jack Spicer.  
Sure enough, Dash's baseball team looks ticked off because of their loss all because of Dash. They came at him getting ready to beat him up. The other team, especially Terrence, decided to join in just because they felt like it.  
"Let's beat up the idiot!" laughed Terrence madly.  
The kid woke up just in time to get beaten up by everyone.

At one of the interviews, Dash's new attitude thanks to what happened (as well as bad advice from his future self I guess) made the parents freaked out as much.  
"I shoulda caught the stupid ball if I haven't fallen asleep! We would have won! Got it?!" yelled Dash pounding the table in anger. "We shoulda won!"  
"And for some reason..." Jack Spicer's voice continues to say. In the flashback, the parents have left probably because Dash's attitude was freaking them all out to the point that they don't feel like adopting him. "No one wants me."

Dash spent many years in his room with only his radio to keep him company. Unfortunately, the news coming from it doesn't make the boy happy at all.  
"The boy, Danny Fenton, is an incredible one, folks! He just graduates from College at age 13!" The radio announces.  
As time passes by, Dash frowns as he plays with his ball and glove as the radio make another announcement, "This year's noble prize goes to a young Danny Fenton!!!"

At the school, a ticked off Dash walks by some kids who were trying to be nice to him.  
"Hey, Dash, like the binder!" said Chris Griffin nodding to the binder Dash recently got.  
"I know you are upset but want to come over to my house today?" asked Linus Van Pelt.  
"Forget it." mumbled Dash as he kept on, ignoring the kindness of the kids.  
"They all hated me." said Jack Spicer's voice though that isn't the truth.

One day, an orphanage was cover in yellow tape around the door. The place has been closed down. No one is there...well, one person is still there.  
"Anyway, they closed the orphanage due to some debts Danny and Sawyer couldn't pay up. Everyone left...all but me. I stay behind." explained Jack Spicer's voice.  
Inside his room, Dash groans as he walks around in anger. He is alone, no one but him is there. The only company he has is that radio of his.  
As time passed by, Dash sat around in his room listening to the radio announcing the news of the one person he has despised all these years: Danny Fenton.  
"Danny Fenton builds a new invention!" announced the radio much to Dash's disgust.  
More time passed as Dash begins to change. He has changed into a teenage boy with spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. Over the years, he became so disgusted by his real name that he changed it to Jack Spicer. But what angers him more are the news reports about his former roommate.  
"As years go by, I finally realized what has happened, why my life went bad the way it did. It's because of one Timmy Turner, it's your fault!" Jack Spicer's voice snapped angrily. "If you haven't kept up all night working on your stupid project, my life woulda been different! I woulda made the catch and I would have realized my dream! I decided right there and then to get my revenge once and for all!"

Sure enough, Jack Spicer begins his plan: being outside of Fenton Industries yelling and throwing eggs at the building. No one pays him any attention since they're used to people like him before.  
"Fenton, you stink! Boo, boo!" yelled Jack Spicer as he kept throwing eggs. He then gets out the toilet paper planning to TP the place.  
"Right before I am almost ready to destroy Fenton Industries...she appears, a brilliant Jackbot named Wuya!" explained Jack Spicer's voice.  
Sure enough, in the flashback, a familiar robot floats up to the Evil Boy Genius getting his attention.  
"That is right. That is when I found him and offer to help the boy." explained Wuya's voice.  
"Hello. Perhaps I can be of service." said Wuya to Jack Spicer with a grin on her robotic face.

At a place called 'Care Bears Palace Pizza Party', Jack Spicer's voice continued, "We went to our villainous lair."  
Inside the place, Jack Spicer was drinking a soda while Wuya begins to explain.  
"And as Jack drinks his soda, I explains my story of deception and woe." explained Wuya's voice.  
"From what Wuya told me, you made her to be a helping Jackbot." added Jack Spicer's voice

_A flashback begins in the flashback..._

"Wait, can you have a flashback in a flashback?" asked Wanda's voice confused.  
"Ahem!" snapped Wuya's voice in annoyance. In this flashback, Wuya is being put on a human subject.  
"Anyway, she was going to be a slave to all humans." explains Jack Spicer's voice as Wuya is seen fixing the man up, as if as a slave.  
"But I can do much more than just that." said Wuya's voice sinisterly.  
Wuya in her flashback smirks evilly as she yelled, "Time to begin this!"  
The evil Jackbot laughs madly as she turns into energy and possessed the man making him scream. Later, Wuya was struggling as someone is trying to capture her.  
"You didn't see her true potential, well, your future self anyway!" explained Jack Spicer's voice.  
Soon Wuya seems to have shut down after so much struggling. A man in the shadows, obviously Danny Fenton, was relief that it was all over.  
"Okay, she's done." said Danny Fenton in relief.  
"You shut me down!" said Wuya's voice angrily.  
Danny takes Wuya to a place where all inventions that were unsafe or failures were at. The Fenton scientist puts the shut down robot on a podium and puts glass over her before leaving.  
"Or so you think." said Wuya's voice sinisterly as the robot in the flashback woke up and breaks the glass. She leaves vowing to get her revenge on her creator, no matter what.

_The flashback in the flashback ends._

Wuya finishes her story as she said with a sigh, "I wanted so much to prove myself. Is that so much to ask, Jack? Tell me, is that so much?"  
Jack Spicer pauses as he drinks his soda. He nods in agreement.  
"It was then that we realized we have one thing in common. We hate you and want to settle our score with you. Now while my plan for revenge was great..." Jack Spicer's voice said.  
The Evil Boy Genius holds up some toilet paper smiling sinisterly. Wuya sighs and then shows a hologram of the Epoch Delta.  
"My plan was excellent in every way." explained Wuya's voice in delight.  
"But I made a very important contribution as well." Jack Spicer's voice added.  
The Evil Bou Genius remembers something as he took out a paper, the same one that announced the same science fair, the same thing Timmy has made the memory scanner for.  
"Very good. Now we know how to ruined our poor 'friend' Danny Fenton AKA Timmy Turner!" laughed Wuya sinisterly.  
"We are the perfect team. It's only the matter of getting the time machine we needed." Jack Spicer's voice continued.

That night, Jack Spicer and Wuya have got their chance. It was raining but despite that, the Evil Boy Genius uses a pair of binoculars to spy on the Fenton household. Sure enough, he spies a familiar boy going into the garage wearing a poncho.  
"Darry, you better close the door tight or the alarm won't engage!" June's voice called from the house.  
"Yeah, mom, I get it, I get it." said Darry peeking out looking bored as if hearing this many times before. Once he is done in there, he left and closes the door. What Darry didn't notice is that he didn't close the door all the way. Jack Spicer smirks evilly. This is the opportunity he and Wuya needed.  
"We got over to your place and got into your garage." explained Jack Spicer's voice evilly. The boy and the robot snuck into the garage and smirks evilly upon spying the Epoch Delta. "And stole the time machine!"  
Jack Spicer and Wuya got in there and activated it. The roof opens up allowing the machine to fly out. The Evil Boy Genius and the Jackbot turns seeing Darry and Kaylee, who was meeting him outside, looking shocked as they see the time machine being stolen.  
"And it's all thanks to that stupid Darry Fenton who forgot to lock the garage door!" laughed Jack Spicer's voice evilly.  
Jack Spicer and Wuya laughs sinisterly as they disappear in a flash, heading into the past.

_The flashback ends._

"Wait, Darry left the garage door open? He's the reason this all happened?" asked Timmy in disbelief.  
"Well, he is your son, Timmy. He doesn't think first before doing anything." Wanda remarked with shrug.  
"Like father, like son!" said Cosmo in agreement.  
"The only thing left for us now is to get to Acme Co. and pass off your invention as my own!" said Jack Spicer looking happily at the memory scanner.  
"Don't! You will ruin the future if you do that!" said Oliver horrified.  
"Who cares? At least it will help me ruin the pink hat wearing brat's life!!!"  
"Dash, please. I have no idea that I would cause you to feel so miserable!" protested Timmy in horror.  
"SHUT UP!" snapped Jack Spicer furiously as he slaps his former roommate. "And don't call me Dash! I mean what kind of villains would do stuff with the name 'Dash' or 'Dashiell'?! That is another reason why I change my name to Jack Spicer! At least it is more better than the pathetic 'Dash'!"  
"Dash, please. I'm so sorry your life got bad. You shouldn't blame me!"  
"Yeah, it was your own fault. You mess your life up yourself." said Jazz angrily in agreement.  
As Jack Spicer looks at Timmy, the boy continued, "All you did was focus on the bad stuff when all you had to do was...let go of the past and keep moving forward..."  
"Oh now he gets it." groaned Buttercup in annoyance.  
"Hmmm, I wonder. Take responsibility for my own life or blame you." said Jack Spicer pretending to think. Then he raises his hand, "Oh I get it, I get it! Ding ding ding! We have a winner! I blame you, hands down!"  
The villain laughs evilly as he and Wuya begins to take the prisoners to the roof. The group from the past looks concerned. Dash, now Jack Spicer, has really lost it. And now he's going to ruin everything!

Author's note  
Talk about some ironic stuff! Timmy is Darry and Kaylee's dad Danny. And Jack Spicer is really his roommate Dash! And now he and Wuya are going to pass the memory scanner as their own. And things get worst when Timmy and his friends find themselves in a timeline where Darry and Kaylee don't exist! And let me tell ya, it won't look pretty! Read and review!


	12. Chapter 12: The Dark Future

Author's note  
Here's where things are about to get terrible, big time. The reviews were great of course.

acosta perez jose ramiro: Good suggestion! I think I will use it with this chapter right now.

Frank X82: No plans to do the parody unfortunately because I haven't seen the movie.

Anonymous But Interested: Uh, can you make your suggestion more clearer? I don't get what you mean. As for the parody suggestions, not sure about parodying All Dogs Go To Heaven. Not only do I need a script or a story that did it already, but I am still creeped out about Annabella's voice that said 'you can never come back. You can never come back'. As for the We're Back parody, maybe, but only if I find a script and/or the obvious.

Anyway, let's move on as we see what happened when times really gets messed up.

**Chapter 12: The Dark Future**

_Present Time_

Angelica and Chuckie is at home, the woman taking some vitamins her doctor gave to her, and the redhead checking some magazines, all of them about babies. Since they'll now have their own kid, and it will be a baby instead of a 10 years old, Chuckie wants to learn as much as possible about baby care. Luckily, he and Angelica have almost 8 months to do that.  
"You know, I had been thinking..." Chuckie begins to say in thought.  
"About baby names," Angelica interrupts him. "I'm thinking Cynthia sounds nice for a girl."  
"Yes, it does. But I was also thinking about that Timmy kid." Chuckie explains. "He really has lots of potential, and even if he hadn't, no kid should grow up without parents."  
"You're right." Angelica sighs. "But it will be hard to find a family who doesn't care about weird experiments that can go wrong at times."  
At that moment, the couple freezes and gives each other a knowing look.  
"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Chuckie asks her.  
"Jack and Maddie Fenton...yes...it can work! They have no kids and they're scientists too!" Angelica exclaims.  
"And Jack is kind of accident-prone as well. Sometimes he gets more accidents in a week than I do in a whole month!" Chuckie pointed out. "And Maddie is extremely patient and nice."  
"And Jack is a big kid at heart." The blonde then grabs her agenda, looking for the Fentons' number. "Wow, are we smart or what?"  
"Too bad we weren't this smart before the peanut butter incident." Chuckie shakes his head, smiling; as usual, even if disliking his accidents, he always tries remembering them as good-humored as possible.  
"But too good you still care about that kid." Angelica smiles fondly at him before rubbing her belly. "You heard that, baby? You'll have a very nice, caring daddy...also a little goofy, but hey, that's part of his charm."  
Chuckie says nothing, simply chuckling while grabbing the phone so he and Angelica can call the Fentons.

_25 Years Later_

Timmy and his friends look worried as the villains bought them to the roof where the time machine is waiting to be used. They still can't believe it. Jack Spicer is really Timmy's roommate Dash and now the grown up boy who hated Timmy all because he kept him up all night is going to destroy all of history!  
"Oh boy, this has been he best day of my life!" said Jack Spicer eagerly. He will get his revenge and finally have happiness at last!  
"Oh man, I'm an idiot. Why didn't I listen to my kids?" groaned Timmy sadly.  
"Because you're..." Bubbles begin to say.  
"Don't say it!"  
"Coo coo!" The group looks surprised as they look around the roof. The pigeon noises sounded familiar. Sure enough, they see a familiar boy nearby with his sister and a certain robot peeking out.  
"Coo, coo, coo!" said Bender helping out though he finds the strategy tactic ridiculous.  
"Get moving!" snapped Wuya as she shoved the group to the time machine. "If we're lucky, we may dump you in some time period no one cares about!"  
"Wuya, be a dear and open the hatch for me, please." said Jack Spicer politely as he nods to the time machine.  
"I will be delighted."  
With the villains' attention on the time machine, that means that they aren't focusing on the group...and the memory scanner.  
"Now." whispered Jazz quickly with a nod.  
The group quickly shoved the invention, which is still in the wagon. They got into the wagon and skates off with the invention. The villains turn and gasp as they see this, giving chase. The chase ended when the wagon hits the edge of the roof sending the kids and the invention over.  
"No! Whoa!" yelped Jack Spicer as he nearly fell off the roof. As he pulls himself up, a familiar robot appears from nearby.  
"Hey, sorry to mess up your plan and run but we gotta go!" laughed Bender madly.  
The villains looks dumbstruck as they see the group from the past, as well as the Fenton kids, riding on Bender who is extending himself to saved the past kids. To the villains' shock, the heroes are getting away with the memory scanner.  
"No! No! They got the memory scanner!" yelled Jack Spicer in horror.  
"No, we came too close to fail now." hissed Wuya sinisterly. "It isn't over yet."

Bender carries the kids and the memory scanner as he walks on his way back to the Fenton place.  
"So glad to see us?" asked Darry to the others with a grin. As if to respond to that, Timmy and Jazz smacks the boy making him yelp. "Hey, what was that for?!"  
"You know what that was for! That is for not locking the garage door and allowing the bad guys to make off with my time machine!" snapped Timmy angrily, still disbelief that it was his own son that caused all of this.  
"Ooooh. You're busted." said Kaylee in amusement.  
"So...you know about that?" Darry asked nervously realizing that Timmy now realized that he is his father.  
"Yeah, everything, including me being your dad, Darrel Scott Fenton!" said Timmy sternly making the boy cringes at his full name being used.  
"Well, look at the bright side, when this blows over, this will be one heck of a good story to tell me and Kaylee someday, right?"  
"'Bright side'? You're the one who is in big trouble, mister!" snapped Jazz sternly. "You know, if I were your aunt right now, I will punish you."  
Darry chuckles nervously as Kaylee laugh. Despite this, Timmy and his friends smiled. At least it's almost over.  
"Okay, almost there!" Bender announced as the group is almost near the Fenton place. "We should be..."  
Bender yells in horror as a hook went through his chest stopping him. The group gasps and turns to see Wuya in the time machine, the Jackbot who fired the hook.  
"Going down!" laughed Bender evilly as she pulls on the rope causing Bender and the group to fall down to the ground hard, the memory scanner did not break. "Jack, now!"  
Before the good guys from the past would react, Jack Spicer runs in and run fast enough to create tornadoes as well as arm-spin-created whirlwinds to knock the heroes back. Then the Evil Boy Genius grabs the memory scanner at super speed and rushes back right back to the time machine just as Wuya lowers it down.  
"No!" gasped Kaylee in horror as she inspects Bender. The robot has been hit badly. The robot's eyes could only brink before he is shut down all the way.  
The heroes turn as Jack Spicer has gotten the memory scanner into the Epoch Delta before getting inside himself. The time machine flies up into the air as the good guys watch helplessly.  
"I hope you like this timeline everyone because this will be gone for sure!" said Jack Spicer sinisterly. Soon the time machine moves forward and vanished in a flash, meaning that the villains have time travel back into the past once more.  
"Timmy, you got to fix the other time machine!" yelled Darry in concern. "It's the only way you can save the future now!"  
"I...I can't!" said Timmy horribly. His friends look more concerned. He is supposed to be the genius who help made this world and now he is feeling helpless!

_Present Time_

Jack Spicer and Wuya grins evilly as they reenter Acme Co. bringing in the memory scanner. They know this time that they will succeed.

_25 Years Later_

The gang looks worried as things around them begins to change for the worst. This doesn't look good.  
"What are we going to do? The bad guys are in the past, we're trapped here, and I don't like what is going on around here." said Oliver concerned as clouds appear in the sky.  
"We should call your dad, maybe he could help!" said Timmy referring to Danny. The Fenton father should be able to give the group some help.  
"Uh, remember? You, Timmy Turner, are the dad of both me and Dar here!" Kaylee said in worry as she points to her future dad.  
"But that is in the future!"  
"Which once exist unless you get the time machine working!" exclaimed Darry.

_Present Time_

Like before, Mr. Boss and the board of directors are watching Jack Spicer demonstrates how 'his' memory scanner works. Only this time, Wuya is with him and the two villains know how to work it. The villain turns it on as an interested Mr. Boss watches this.

_25 Years Later_

The future continues to change as Darry sighs. He knows all of this is happening all because of one big mistake he made. He knows and will not deny it.  
"Look, I messed up big time and I know the garage was unlocked all because of me!" said Darry sadly. "Kaylee and I did our best to fix everything. Now the only people who can fix this now are you, Timmy Turner, and your friends..."

_Present Time_

With the demonstration a big success, Mr. Boss eagerly hands a contact for Jack Spicer to sign. Wuya smirks evilly as she watches the Evil Boy Genius signs his name.  
"Yes...everything is going as I want them to." said Wuya sinisterly. What Jack Spicer did not know is that Wuya has bigger plans in mind...

_25 Years Later_

Things are getting worst as wind begins to pick up and things are changing. The Fenton kids and the kids from the past look at the worried Timmy who is still unsure.  
"You can do it, dad, I know you can." assured Darry. Just then, the group from the past gasped. Darry and Kaylee are fading out rapidly. That means history has changed and that the Fenton kids no longer exist. Dar noticed it as he yelled, "Timmy? Timmy!!!!"  
To the ones from the group's shock, Darry has turned into a ball of light that flew away as the boy said his final scream.  
"Dad, please! You must save the futuuuuureeeee!" screamed Kaylee as she turned into a ball of light that flew off as well.  
"Darry? Kaylee!" gasped Timmy in horror as the light flew over the Fenton yard and into the sky. "Oh no!"  
Thunder is heard as the kids yelp. They don't like what is going on, not at all!  
"I wish mama and papa are here right now!" cried Oliver hiding near the fairies.  
"Everyone, into the garage!" exclaimed Jazz as she and the others run to the garage, hoping to find safely there.

As the group gets into the garage, they begin calling out for the family, hoping to get help from them.  
"Hello? Everyone!" yelled Cosmo freaked out.  
"June!" yelled Wanda looking around for the Te Xuan Ze.  
"Dennis! Ray-Ray! Bowser!" yelled Timmy. No one respond and everyone soon gasps as everything around them begins to change for the worst. The group finds themselves in darkness.  
"Oh man! This doesn't look good." said Blossom worried.  
Just then they hear something being turned on and they turn. To their surprise, there stood Timmy's memory scanner which is now showing a memory on a monitor nearby. Out of concern, the group came forward.  
"What the..." said Jazz worried. In the memory, Jack Spicer is in the board room showing off the memory scanner.  
"Prepared to be amazed!" said Jack Spicer in the memory as he puts the helmet part of the invention on himself. "This is the memory scanner!"  
"That creep. He actually did it. He passed your invention off as his own!" said Buttercup to Timmy in disbelief.  
As they watch on, Mr. Boss smiles as he added, "So tell me, do you have any other idea you wanted to show us? Any good as this one?"  
"Allow me, Jack." said Wuya moving around the Evil Boy Genius as she shows the board some papers that she took out of herself. "These are what I called...Jackbots."  
The memory continues showing Jackbots being made. For a while, they look good. But what happen next, made the group from the past gasp in horror.  
"No!" gasped Jazz in horror. In the memory, the Jackbots are going wild as they are attacking! People who got away scream in horror while those who didn't ended up being possessed and walking around like slaves.  
"Wuya, what is going on?" gasped Jack Spicer in the memory as he looks around at the chaos. "I don't understand! I only want to mess up Timmy's future, not like this!" The Evil Boy Genius turns and gasps, "What are you doing?!"  
"Now that you have done my bidding, my pawn, I have no further use for you!" laughed Wuya madly as a bunch of Jackbots seize Jack Spicer and knocking the former Dash down as their leader laughs madly.  
The memory ended as a familiar Jackbot appears, only more evil and futuristic than before.  
"Like my new future?" said Wuya slyly. "I am in control now!"  
"You, you lied to Dash! You used him!" yelled Blossom angrily pointing an accused finger at the Jackbot.  
"You claim to be his friend but you only used him for your own evil needs!" snapped Buttercup in agreement.  
"How can you be so...so mean to that Jack kid?" asked Bubbles.  
"Bah! Dash, Jack, who cares? He was a fool anyway! I just used his anger and hatred towards Timmy Turner to help get my revenge as well as complete control over the world! Now the only things left now is to make sure you, Timmy Turner, and your friends are out of the way!" said Wuya evilly.  
"No, this can't be happening!" gasped Wanda horrified as she hugs her husband.  
"Yeah, this can't be happening!" yelled Timmy in horror.  
"Oh, Timmy, it already happened." said a familiar voice. Timmy and his friends looks horrified as they see the Fentons, minus Danny, and a lot of people appearing. The little Jackbots have possessed them. Sadly, it was June who spoke.  
"June!" gasped Jazz in horror.  
"Everyone is in my power now and you can't do anything to stop me now." said Wuya slyly. Then she snapped to her slaves while pointing to her enemies, "NOW DESTROY THEM!"  
"Girls, remember our fight with the Townsville folks when Him was possessing them! They are only pawns so don't feel bad about doing this!" yelled Blossom as she and the Powerpuff Girls flies in and fight off the possessed. Those they didn't fight, like the Fentons, go slowly to Timmy and the others.  
"Into the time machine!" yelled Timmy as he and the others rushed to the time machine, the one that got busted, which is near an edge of a chasm and got into the invention. Jazz closes the top as the possessed got near.  
"Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place!!!" yelled Cosmo frantically as the slaves are pounding on the time machine trying to get in. Who knows if they could break the lid or not?  
"We won't do anything if we are dead!" yelled Wanda in concern.  
"Can't you two used your magic or something?" Jazz yelled to the fairies in concern.  
"Now why haven't we try that?" Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands but to their surprise, nothing is happening. "Nothing is happening! Our magic isn't working int imeline! Wuya musta changed history so that we fairies can't do anything, let alone help!"  
"Oh great!" groaned Oliver in concern. This doesn't good, not at all! They are done for now!  
Timmy spots a wire nearby causing him to yelled, "I got an idea!" The boy then heads to the wires and begins attaching different cables. Once he's done, Timmy tries his luck. Soon the time machine activated just as the possessed push it off the edge into the chasm.  
"Whoa!" yelled the group.  
"I hope I didn't mess this up!" exclaimed Timmy in concern as he gets the controls going and pulls hard. Suddenly, to the group's delight, the ship stops falling and begins flying. As the possessed watch on, Timmy flies the time machine out of the garage.  
"Stop playing with these guys and let's go!" Blossom yelled as she and her sisters stop fighting the possessed and follow their friends.  
"NOOOO!" yelled Wuya angrily as her enemies are escaping. "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!!!"

Once the time machine and the Powerpuffs fly out of the garage, they gasp in shock. The Fenton place now looks like a huge robotic house with smoke coming out. To make matters worst, the house came to life, got out of its foundation and begins to chase the group.  
"Timmy, move it, or we're going to be dead!" exclaimed Jazz as the boy pilots the ship away from the house as possible with the girls keeping up.  
Oliver looks outside and is horrified. The future has changed terribly! There are factories all over the place with the possessed at work, with no end in sight.  
"I can't believe it. Wuya has ruin what was once a great future." said Oliver sadly at the apocalypse he is seeing.  
"This is worst than that whole TV ordeal with Vicky, remember Cosmo?" Wanda said worried.  
"Yeah. Wait, what again?" asked Cosmo confused.  
The group watches on as they see more possessed making more Jackbots to be use in case any free minds got away. The group didn't have any time to sight see as they see the robot house is still chasing them, with the Fentons looking out of the house through the huge red eye. To make matters more worst, a bunch of Jackbots jumps onto the Epoch Beta and are trying to force their way inside the time machine.  
"Hey, get off!" yelled Buttercup as she and her sisters fly at the Jackbots and begin fighting them. They punch, kick, fire lasers, uses their powers, whatever. But no matter how many Jackbots the Powerpuff Girls has knock off, more kept getting on. The girls are getting overwhelm.  
Timmy sees a hole in the factory and flies to it causing the Jackbots to fly off.  
"Good work, Timmy." said Blossom to the boy flying the time machine through the factory  
"At least we got away from those big doo doo brains!" said Bubbles happily.  
Bubbles has spoken too soon for when they are approaching a hole that leads to the other side of the factory, a huge red eye appears and blocks them. The robotic house is outside that hole waiting to get them forcing the group from the past to stop their time machine short.  
"Not good!" yelped Jazz. The good guys turned around and see a lot of Jackbots coming into the factory going at them.  
"They got us surrounded!" cried Oliver in horror.  
Timmy hits himself angrily as he yelled, "Man, some inventor I am! Why did I have to go and make that stupid Jackbot?! What's the use in making one like that anyway?!"  
"Yeah, it's not like you could just decide to not invent Wuya. It's not like you can just go back into the past and said that right into her face, as well as stopping Dash from making the biggest mistake ever!" said Cosmo in disgust.  
Timmy's eyes widen in realization making him grin. He said, "Cosmo, you're a genius!"  
"I am? Yay, I am!" Cosmo turns into his his superhero self again. "I am smart, yay!"  
Ignoring Cosmo's stupidity, Timmy opens the lid yelling, "Girls, get inside!" The Powerpuffs got into the time machine quickly. The boy closes the lid and puts in a date into the time machine.  
"Hold on, everyone!" exclaimed Jazz as everyone held on. The time machine begins to fly towards the robotic house.  
"I hope you like this timeline Wuya," said Timmy repeating what Jack Spicer told him before as a white light begins to appear around the time machine, "because this will be gone for sure!"  
Soon a flash appears as the time machine disappeared from the horrible future. Wuya inside the robotic house realized what is going on, much to the Jackbot's horror.  
"No, no, NOOOOOOOO!!!!" yelled Wuya in horror.

Author's note  
Scary stuff, huh? Don't worry because Timmy and his friends are heading into the past to stop Wuya before it's too late. Can they do it? And when they do, will things go back to normal in the future? Also we will finally see Danny!

Danny and June: (hugging and kissing) Yeah!

Me: Yeah. So stay tuned, folks. Read and review!


	13. Chapter 13: The Selves Meet

Author's note  
Okay, only this chapter and the epilogue to go. Good reviews and/or reviews as usual. Anyway, time for the future to be saved!

**Chapter 13: The Selves Meet**

_Present Time_

Jack Spicer grins as he is finishing up writing his last name on the contact Mr. Boss has handed him. The demonstration went well, now to make it official.  
"There, I have done it!" said Jack Spicer with a grin.  
Suddenly a bright shin is shin making Jack Spicer and Wuya yelp. Three girl voices yelled, "Not so fast Jack Spicer and Wuya!" The former two looks and sure enough, Timmy and his friends are in the time machine that is now working flying nearby.  
"You!" gasped Jack Spicer, surprised that his former roommate has managed to time travel back here.  
"Dash, please stop!" insisted Timmy in concern.  
"What is going on here?" demanded Mr. Boss looking concerned.  
"Dash, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" insisted Jazz trying to stop the person she knew as a boy from making the biggest mistake ever.  
"Yes he does! He is about to ruin that beaver brat's future!" snapped Wuya. Then she said to Jack Spicer gently, "Jack, it's time we get ready for the future."  
"Dash, don't listen to her!" yelled the fairies concerned. "She's a liar!"  
"They're right! Wuya has been lying and is using you all this time!" insisted Oliver with a nod. "And after she is done using you, she will get rid of you so she can rule the world all by herself!"  
"What?!" yelled Jack Spicer in shock. Wuya was using him? He doesn't want to believe that, yet something in his former friends' voices insisted that it is the truth.  
"How dare you!" yelled Wuya angrily as she flies up while making mechanical arms came out, activating some weapons including blasters and buzz saws. "I shoulda destroyed you all back in the future, but that will be one mistake I will fix soon enough!!! Any last words, the once and never future Timmy Turner?!"  
Timmy glares at Wuya as she flies to the boy getting ready to attack, then he smirks. He remarked, "Hey guys, I made up my mind: Wuya, I am never going to invent you...ever!!!"  
"And we will make sure he will never invent you ever!" declared Jazz with a smirk.  
Wuya gets ready to charge but is suddenly stop. The Jackbot is confused then gasp in horror as her mechanical arms are disappearing. Since Timmy has decided that he will never invent Wuya, the Jackbot herself is vanishing from existence!  
"No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Wuya for the last time as she turns into a black light as she disappeared from existence. A bit of the no longer Jackbot landed at a shocked Jack Spicer/Dash's feet as he watch the one he thought was his friend disappear forever.  
"Dash, climb aboard. We got something to show you." Timmy said to the shocked Jack Spicer.  
"Better get the other time machine so no one else will get it." Blossom said with a nod.  
Jack Spicer looks concerned for the moment as he ponders this.

_25 Years Later_

The time machines reappeared in the future. Timmy, Jazz, the fairies, Oliver, and Jack Spicer are in the one Timmy is driving while the Powerpuff Girls are in the other one that was stolen before that is driven by Blossom.  
The former Dash looks and gasps in horror. The future he thought he did all that stuff for is an apocalyptic nightmare! Timmy and his friends are right. Wuya was using him!  
"No...Wuya." said Jack Spicer as he shook his head sadly. "I thought she was my friend..."  
"She never care for you, Dash. Wuya was using you for her evil needs just to make all of this." said Jazz with a sigh comforting the poor former boy.  
Suddenly everyone watch as the whole place is changing again, this time for the better! Thanks to Timmy and his friends stopping Wuya's evil plans in the past, the future is changing back to the way it really was. Soon after, the great future is back as if the horror has never happened. That sent smiles on most of the gang's faces.  
The time machines landed near the Fenton place which is also restored back to normal and back into its foundation. The gang got out and smiles as they see two kids reappearing.  
"Uh...was I just erased from existence and came back very fast?" asked Darry confused. Thanks to history being restored, so are the Fenton kids!  
"Timmy, you did it!" said Kaylee happily as she sees her dad with his friends near the time machines. "You did it!"  
Just then the two kids see a sight that made them gasp. Jack Spicer stood nearby chuckling nervously as he said, "Uh, hi? Remember me?"  
Darry and Kaylee quickly jump on the Evil Boy Genius and begin holding him.  
"Get help! We will make sure this momma's boy will be brought to justice!" Darry yelled as he kept a hold on the no longer Evil Boy Genius.  
"I am not a momma's boy!" protested Jack Spicer trying to get the two kids off.  
"Timmy, you better do something before someone gets hurt." said Wanda worried.  
The future Danny came over and pulls his kids off of his roommate. As the kids struggle, Timmy said, "Okay, knock it off! There will be no more of that, you two!"  
"Hey, what are you doing?!" protested Darry in alarm. "He's the bad guy!"  
"Darry, enough!" yelled Jazz in annoyance.  
"But he..." Kaylee begins to say in concern. Why is his dad protecting the one who almost ruin everything?  
"He is not a bad guy, not really!" Timmy said in annoyance. "He is my roommate Dash."  
"And our friend." added Oliver with a smile.  
Once the kids calm down, Timmy let Darry and Kaylee go. The latter said in surprise, "Wait, Dash? As in the kid who lost his baseball game 25 years ago? Your roommate who never got adopted all because of his attitude problem? The kid with the speed yet bad problems?"  
"The same one who threw eggs at the Fenton Industries building," Blossom added.  
"Oh yeah. I remember dad mentioning that to us once."  
Pulling Darry and Kaylee aside, Timmy whispered to them while motioning to the concerned Jack Spicer, "Look, do me a favor? I want you to adopt him."  
"Wait, what? Are you crazy?!" yelled Darry in disbelief. After all that's happen, Timmy wanted Darry to adopt the one person who almost destroyed all of history?  
"Well, that sounds reasonable." said Kaylee in thought.  
"Kale!"  
"Come on, give us one good reason why not."  
"I'd tell you three good reasons!" snapped Darry in annoyance as he shoved Timmy off. "One: he stole our time machine, two: he almost destroyed dad's future, and three: that momma's boy smells like he has showered in who knows how long!"  
"Hey, it isn't my fault that the shower back at the orphanage hasn't work since they closed down the place!" protested Jack Spicer feeling insulted by the remark.  
"Dar, please. It isn't his fault. Wuya was using him." Bubbles explained to the boy gently. "Plus, he suffered all these years with no one to care for him. Can't you at least show him some pity and offer to adopt him?"  
"She got a point. If it isn't truly Dash's fault, we should at least end his suffering and make him a Fenton." Kaylee said in agreement. "Maybe give him a new start."  
"No way." snapped Darry crossing his arms stubbornly.  
Annoyed, Timmy grabs Darry by his ear and snapped, "Darrel Scott Fenton, I am your father and you have to do what I say!"  
Darry cringes. Why did Timmy has to find out he is his dad? He sighs as he said, "Fine. Okay, Dash, how would you like to..." Dar turns around and looks surprised. "Hey, where is he?"  
The group turns and to their surprise, Dash/Jack Spicer is no longer around. He seems to have disappeared.  
"Dash..." said Timmy worried for his roommate. Did his friend vanish or ran away? "Dash!"  
"Oh poor Dash. He must have suffered so badly." said Jazz in pity.  
The group spies a binder on the grass and Timmy picks it up. It's the Care Bears binder Jack Spicer was using to keep his checklist in. Looking inside, the group sees a new item on the list: a checklist with a '?' on it. Timmy looks up and sighs, wondering what the former boy will do now.  
"Come on, Timmy. The Fentons are probably worried about us." said Jazz.  
The group headed back to the Fenton place. They didn't notice that a familiar boy with goggles is hiding behind a bush looking at them. Jack Spicer sighs sadly. Even if he were to accept Darry and Kaylee's offer of adoption, it will not make him happy. The only thing he thought of as a friend never cared for him, so what difference will a family do for him now?  
"Well...I better get going." said Jack Spicer with a sigh. "Who knows? Maybe that Rika Nonaka I haven't seen in a while is still looking for a roommate..."  
Jack Spicer, AKA Dashiell Parr, headed off sadly. He got a new start now that he got away from being Wuya's pawn, sure. But he just wished that he has made that catch at the ball field those 25 years ago...

The group returns to the Fenton place and finds the family there happy to see them returning. Thanks to history being restored, they are too restored back to normal, no longer under Wuya or her Jackbot's control.  
"Timmy, I'm so glad you're safe!" said June coming over to the boy who will be her future husband. "Are you okay, any broken bones?"  
"No, not..." Timmy begins to say.  
"How about a temperature?" asked Mimi in worry.  
"Herpes! Don't have that, man!" said Dennis worried.  
"Or a brain fall!" said Marge worried.  
"That would be cool to see!" said Bart eagerly, wanting to see something like that.  
"Bart!" yelled Lisa annoyed by her brother's remark as Maggie just sucks on her pacifier as usual.  
"Tape worm? Ghosts?" asked Grandpa Jack worried.  
"Did you, perhaps, seen the light?" asked Fifi worried.  
"No we haven't. We woulda been dead by now." said Oliver chuckling sheepishly.  
"We're okay, everyone. Really." said Buttercup.  
"Yeah! We survived what was thrown at us and made it through fine!" agreed Blossom with a grin.  
"Yeah, we're fine, better than we felt in a long time." said Timmy with a grin. He is happy that the family is still worried for him, even when he and his friends are from the past. He is also happy that they are no longer out to kill him.  
"June, they're gone!" yelled a voice coming from the garage making everyone turn to it. "Oh man, this is not good!"  
"Oh no..." yelped Darry in horror as he recognized the voice.  
"Well, what do you know? He's back early." said Grandpa Jack checking his watch in amazement, "Best arrival yet!"  
"June, where are you?" asked someone who came out of the garage. This someone reveals himself. This someone is a man that is 35 years old, tall with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt rolled in sleeves, glasses, and blue pants. He has a robotic arm on his left. His name is Danny Fenton AKA the legendary halfa Danny Phantom and Timmy Turner's future self.

(Once again, I will be using the Danny Fenton/Phantom character from dannyfangirl's fics, some of them, so credit goes to the author as usual)

"June, the time machines are gone!" exclaimed Danny worried. Then he looks surprised as he sees some familiar figures from the past. "What? Huh?"  
"Hi, future Timmy!" said the fairies at once happily as Jazz, Oliver, and the Powerpuff Girls waved innocently at Danny while Timmy chuckles nervously.  
"How?"  
Darry nervously tries to sneak away but his mother and sister spots him and yanked the boy over. Dar waves nervously at his dad as he said, "Uh, heh heh. Hey dad."  
Danny made a frown as he nodded saying, "Uh-huh. Darrel Scott Fenton!"  
"Great. Ratted out by the old lady and younger sister, and being called by my full name once more. Not good."

Danny decided to deal with his son later. For now, he takes his past self as well as the group from the past to a special room that they haven't seen yet. They are all wearing blind folds as the older man takes them in there.  
"Okay, you can remove the blind folds now." said Danny with a grin.  
The group did so and seen an amazing sight: a room that looks liked a laboratory, office, bedroom, etc. all in one! It's the greatest thing they have ever seen!  
"Wow!" said the Powerpuff Girls in amazement.  
"This is awesome!" said Timmy in amazement.  
"I got to say, Danny, you did great for yourself." said Jazz impressed.  
"Much better than working in an office every day. Plus it also doubles as a target practice range." Danny said. The halfa then pushed a button beginning a practice round. Timmy see Danny turn himself into his Danny Phantom mode, first invisible, and then intangible before he does some flying and fires off a couple of ectoplasmic energy blasts at the bullseyes that are floating around. Once he's done, the group from the past applauded for the future Timmy Turner as he landed.  
Timmy said, "Well, now I know where Darry and Kaylee inherited at least some of their powers from."  
Danny comments as he changes back, "I was helping out my foster father in the lab when I was fourteen - I mean, YOU WILL BE helping out your foster father in the laboratory when you're fourteen. Well, you get the idea. Anyway, don't worry about the lab accident. You not only come out of it completely unharmed, but you also get pretty cool powers out of the deal. Believe me, I know."  
"Whoa! I have a metal arm, black hair, glasses, pupils in my eyes in the future?!"  
"And when you're 14, you'll get ghost powers and save the world and have your buckteeth finally removed when you finish high school."  
After a long silence, Timmy said excited, "AWESOME!!!"  
"You got a lot of inventions around here, Danny. The Professor would be jealous if he were to see these." said Blossom impressed at the inventions in the room.  
"He is, isn't he? Want to see the one I'm proud of most of all?" asked Danny with a grin.  
"Sure!" said Oliver with a grin.  
"This one, right?" asked Timmy pointing to a machine as he and his friends look amazed at it.  
"It's good, isn't it, but that isn't it." said Danny with a grin. He points at an object that is underneath a familiar cover. "That is what I'm proud of."  
The group looks at the cover. There is something familiar about it. They came over and remove the cover. They soon see something that made Timmy smile in wonder: it's his memory scanner, the future version of it.  
"That is our first invention, the one that changed our life forever." said Danny proudly.  
"Wow." said Timmy happily.  
"We have to agree." Wanda said with a nod. She turns to Danny as she said, "You sure did some great accomplishments."  
"True, but I wouldn't have gotten far without you and Cosmo." said Danny as he hugs his former fairies. "It was a sad day when you two left me at a certain age but Da Rules book changed over the years so I still remember you two. You made my kid years up until your leave very eventful."  
"Awww, we will miss you, Danny." said the fairies. They knew someday that they will have to leave their godchild. Sure Da Rules has changed but they wish they would stay with him forever.  
"And Jazz..." said Danny as he let go of his former fairies to hug the little girl. "You were like a big sister to me. You care for me all those years before my adoption. Thank you."  
"I'm just happy you got yourself a family, Danny." said Jazz shedding a tear. Danny wipes it away.  
"I just wish you were able to share my new family with me, perhaps as the big sister I wish I still have."  
Timmy pauses as he listens to all of this. He said, "So if I go back now, what I see now will be my future, right?"  
Danny pauses then he sighs as he said, "That depends on what you decide. Nothing is ever set in stone, really. It's all up to you." He pats his past self on the shoulder. "There are still right choices to be made and you must always keep moving forward."  
"Well, since I know the memory scanner will work this time...uh, I...I mean we...will finally get to see what my real mom looks like. I mean...do we ever meet her?"  
Hearing that, Jazz looks more concerned. She said to herself, "Timmy must know..."  
Danny smiles as he said to himself (literally), "Perhaps it's best for you to get back to that science fair and find that one out for yourself, huh?"  
"Oh man, how did I know you were going to say that?" Timmy said as he chuckled in amusement.  
"Hey, what else? We are one smart kid."  
The group laughs in amusement. They are going to be interested in how the future will go for Timmy now.  
"Come on, Timmy. It's time for us to go home." said Jazz with a smile.

Author's note  
Interesting meeting, huh folks? Only one more chapter to go. Loose ends will be tied up as we finally find out what Jazz wanted to tell Timmy. Also, as Timmy meets his destiny, two destinies will be changed, one that isn't in the actual movie. And the last few suggestions will be used as well. Read and review!


	14. Chapter 14: A Bright Future

Author's note  
The time has come for the final chapter of this great parody. The final suggestions and such will be used, destinies will change, and...well, you'd see. Also, my next solo story will be announced in the next chapter. For now, let's end this thing!

**Chapter 14: A Bright Future**

Soon it is time for Timmy and his friends to return to the past. The Fenton family, with the exception of Darry and Kaylee who will be taking the past group back, are saying their goodbyes, Homer is crying like a baby.  
"Man, Homer, you are being so baby like it's lame." Bart remarked to his father.  
Homer glares angrily at Bart as he finally speak, "Why you little!" He then proceeded to choke Bart.  
"Bye! I hope to see you all again someday!" said Timmy with a grin, knowing he will miss the people he will call family.  
"Hey, have a good trip, kid." Bender said to Timmy as he got his attention while shaking the boy's hand.  
"Not to worry, I will."  
"Say...since you haven't left yet...how about some quick suggestions on my design?" Bender smirks as he gets out a picture of himself. Timmy looks surprised as he sees that it is of Bender all buffed up and cool. "The babes would love to see a tough guy like me. Heh heh, but I digress. Do whatever you want...but don't forget to invent me, okay?"  
"What? Are you kidding? You are one cool robot!" laughed Timmy. "It would be great to work on you."  
"Time to get going, Timmy." Kaylee said as the time travelers from the past got into the time machine, carrying the memory scanner (the present one) in with them. She sighs as she said, "Sad really. This whole thing has been good."  
"Yeah, it would be sad that this time travel trip will be the last one. The Time Fixers are going to be upset because of what happen." groaned Darry in concern.  
"On the contrary, they won't be." said a voice. Everyone turned and to their surprise, they see a violet cloaked ghost with a pale blue face with red eyes and a scar going down one of them, a purple body with a grandfather clock pendulum on his stomach nearby.  
"Clockwork," Danny said surprised. Timmy realized that this ghost must be Darry and Kaylee's former boss, the ghost master of time. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came because of the recent events involving time travel."  
"Uh, Clockwork, listen," said Darry nervously. "I know Kale and I have been banned from time traveling and we are willing to accept the consequences for what happened, but can't you at least punish us right after we take Timmy and his friends back?"  
"On the contrary," said Clockwork as he grins while changing into an old man version of himself. "I came to congratulate you two."  
"Huh?" asked the Fenton kids at once.  
"That's right. I know what had happened because I predict it to be so."  
"Wait, so you knew about Dash being used by Wuya, the theft of the time machine, my husband's past self coming here, and everything?" asked June surprised.  
"That is correct." said Clockwork while turning into a child version now.  
"I don't get it. Why didn't you and the Time Fixers stop it?" asked Kaylee puzzled.  
"Because I didn't want to ruin your test."  
"Test?"  
"That's right." Clockwork said. "You see, when you were removed from the Time Fixers, you were also being tested. The events that occurred thanks to Darry's carelessness by forgetting to lock the garage door which allows Dash, AKA Jack Spicer, and Wuya to steal the time machine were all a test, to allow the two kids to take responsibilities for their actions. By bringing Timmy here, they also assured that he will learn the true meaning of his motto 'keep moving forward'."  
"So, if Dar haven't left the garage unlock and/or we haven't bought Timmy here, and if my brother hasn't back out on his promise to take Timmy back to see his mom," Kaylee said in realization.  
"History will have been seriously altered. But now everything is as it should be. Darry and Kaylee have passed the test, Dar by willing to take responsibility for his actions and Kaylee for helping him along. But most of all, for helping their future father get his confidence in inventing back and help him in realizing his destiny." said Clockwork as he changes into the first form he shown up in. "Because of which, I hereby reinstated Darry and Kaylee back into the Time Fixers."  
"All right, yes!" said Darry and Kaylee as they high five each other excited. They are back in the Time Fixers. And to think, it's all because a test they were unknowingly taking.  
"Of course, Dar will get back to work after his punishment is over."  
"Right. A week will do it." said Danny with a nod.  
"Aw man!" groaned Darry as he slaps himself on the forehead. He knew it was too good to be too true.  
"Well, I must be off. You kids got more to do, like taking Timmy back to the past. Farewell." said Clockwork as he disappeared.  
"Well, Dar, this will be the last time you time travel until your week of grounding is over." said Kaylee as she and Darry got into the time machine with the others.  
"And you can't use the time machine to go a week forward into the future, so don't even think about it!" June told her son sternly.  
"Yeah, mom, yeah." groaned Darry as he sat at the controls with a sigh.  
Timmy sighs as he looks at Grandpa Jack and Grandma Maddie. He can't believe that these two will be his future foster parents and that he will finally be adopted! It fills him with joy knowing he will have a great life with these two.  
"Geez, I wish you can answer my questions before I go. I got a lot to say." said Timmy with a sigh.  
"Hey, hello!" snapped Darry as he honks on the horn impatiently making honking noises. "We got time traveling to do! Questions will wait later!"  
"But..."  
"Don't worry, Timmy." said Grandma Maddie as she grins. "Get on going to that science fair. We will see you real soon."  
"Oh right, I will. Bye...but how will I know you?" asked Timmy in concern.  
"Trust us, you will know us when you see us."  
Timmy grins then he headed to the time machine as his future foster dad said, "Goodbye, son!"  
"Thanks for everything." Timmy said.  
"Hey Timmy, one more thing." said June as she approached the pink hat wearing boy just as he is about to get into the time machine with the ones inside already.  
"Huh?"  
"Just a little tip for the future: I am always right. And if it looks like I'm wrong, just admit I'm right, okay?"  
Timmy looks confused as his future wife slyly taps him on the nose. Danny came over chuckling as he said, "She got a point. Better listen if I were you, which I am. That is how I lived with this beautiful woman all these years."  
Timmy laughs as his future self grabs June and kiss her. Danny and June part lips and gave each other a fond look.  
"Well, you're absolutely right." said Timmy with a grin, looking forward to a great future with June once he gets back.  
"Oh, one more thing," Danny said whispering to his past self, "I know you got a destiny to fulfill but you can also change more than just one. Think about it."  
Timmy nods then he hears the horn from the time machine honking some more. Of course, this time Darry isn't the one honking it.  
"Get away from the horn!" Darry yelled as he waves the laughing Cosmo away from the horn.  
"Coming!" laughed Timmy as he got into the time machine. The boy turns and sees his family waving goodbye to him. He looks sad.  
"Come on, don't be sad, dad." Kaylee said smiling to her future dad. "It's not like you're never going to see them again. They are your family, don't forget that."  
Timmy looks at the family smiling happily. He smiles, knowing his future daughter is right. He will see them again as the young boy grows up.  
The time machine begins flying as the lid closes. The family sees the time machine off. Even Hooktail is saying her goodbye as she wags her tail. The Fentons decided to keep the dragon as a pet since they figure no one in the past will miss someone like her.  
"Goodbye, we will miss you!" said Oliver waving a paw goodbye to the family of the future.  
"See ya!" said Jazz as she wave goodbye to the Fentons as well.  
The time machine flies off into the sky and soon disappeared in a flash, going into the past once more.

_8 Years Ago_

Timmy and his friends looks confused as they look around. They are near the orphanage all right, but the place doesn't seem right. The boy took a look at the date that was put in. He looks surprised: they are 8 years in the past from the present!  
"Wait, what gives? I thought you were going to take me back to the science fair." said Timmy puzzled.  
"Yeah, I know..." said Darry with a sigh as he landed the time machine near the orphanage while turning the invention invisible.  
"No offense but you punched in the wrong numbers."  
"Remember? Our deal was if you fix the time machine, Kaylee and I'd take you back to see your mom."  
"What?!" yelled Timmy in shock.  
"You mean you actually went through on your end of the deal?" asked Kaylee surprised.  
Darry sighs as they see someone heading to the orphanage holding something, a certain little brown-haired baby boy wearing a pink hat. As the lid opens, the future Fenton boy said, "It was my fault that my lie cause dad to fall into Wuya's clutches to begin with. If I woulda kept to my promise to begin with, that wouldn't happen and Kaylee and I wouldn't have almost got erased from existence permanently. I felt like a jerk because of that so...a deal's a deal."  
Kaylee looks amazed and impressed. Her brother is actually taking responsibility for his actions, just like Clockwork said. The girl grins. She has a feeling that her future missions with her brother will be interesting from now on.  
Timmy slowly got out of the time machine and headed at the steps leading to the orphanage. There near the front door is his mother, Mrs. Turner, about to abandon his past self as a baby. This is what the pink hat wearing boy wanted since he started work on his memory scanner, to meet the mother he never knew.  
Darry, Kaylee, and the group from Timmy's time watch on as the boy quietly walk up the steps approaching Mrs. Turner. Jazz looks on wondering what Timmy will do. She knew that whatever happens next, it will be Timmy's own decision which may or may not change the future.  
The boy pauses as Mrs. Turner hugs her baby boy as if for the last time. The present Timmy is about to reach out for the woman wanting to tap her on the shoulder. But then he stopped and sighs quietly.  
Timmy then made his decision. He steps backward down the steps and almost slipped off making a noise. The boy quickly hid himself just as Mrs. Turner turns upon hearing the noise wondering if someone was watching her. She puts the baby and basket down sadly.  
"Timmy...I'm sorry. Goodbye." whispered Mrs. Turner sadly. The woman looks around to see if the person who may be watching her is around, then she went down the steps and run off quickly.  
Timmy looks at this as he walks up the steps looking at a familiar baby who begins to cry sadly near the front door.  
"Poor baby..." said Timmy in concern. The young baby version of himself will get cold and wet unless something is done. He knew what he got to do. The beaver kid approaches the door and knocks on it.  
Inside the building, Timmy's knock is heard as Sawyer, the one from this time period, woke up and heads downstairs to see who it is as she puts on a robe.  
"Who is that?" asked Sawyer as she headed to the door. She opens it slightly and looks around. She looks puzzled as no one is around. That's because present Timmy has hid himself in the nick of time.  
"Mama." whispered Oliver from inside the time machine with a smile. It brings him joy seeing his mother again.  
Sawyer then hears crying making her look down. To her surprise, there's baby Timmy crying sadly. The cat closes the door, unlocks it, and opens it up again as Sawyer looks at the baby once more.  
"A little baby. Oh dear." said Sawyer worried as she picks baby Timmy up. "Not to worry, little one, we will take care of you, I promised."  
Sawyer looks around noticing some birds flying away from somewhere. That somewhere is the time machine.  
"Cosmo, stop playing with the birds!" said Wanda in annoyance as Cosmo flies around trying to play with the birds who responded by flying away from him.  
"But I like playing with the birds! Tweet, tweet!" said Cosmo stupidly.  
With a nod, Sawyer looks at the baby and sees the name written inside the baby's pink hat: Timmy Turner.  
Timmy smiles as Sawyer takes his baby self inside. The young child will have many great years in the orphanage. Well, not all were great, but still he will make some new friends.  
The pink hat wearing boy got into the time machine as Darry starts it up. Blossom said gently, "So you decided to let her go?"  
"Yeah, I guess. The fact is, I have a feeling that I should let her abandoned me. But I also have another feeling that I may never see her again." Timmy explained.  
Jazz pauses then takes out the newspaper clipping she kept in her pocket during the adventure as she said, "Timmy, I wanted to show you this before. Now is the time for any."  
Timmy takes the clipping and reads it. It is an article about a fire that occurs five years after he was abandoned at the orphanage.  
"'A fire occurred in a building in the northwest side of Toon Town. A woman by the name of Mrs. Turner was killed during the whole thing. Husband, deceased. Children, unknown'." said Timmy. He sighs sadly looking at his unofficial big sister. "Jazz..."  
"I got that out of the library last week in our time. I wanted to show you before you left for the science fair and during this whole time but things went crazy. You wouldn't have found your mother even if the demonstration was successful the first time around. I'm so sorry..." said Jazz sadly.  
Timmy smiles and hugs the girl. He said, "Its okay, Jazz. You were only did it out of love, like a big sister should do."  
Jazz smiles as she hugs the boy back as the gang left the orphanage via the time machine.

_Present Time_

The gang arrives back in the normal time, a while after their first departure for the future. Once they landed on the roof, everyone got out while Timmy carries his own memory scanner out of the time machine.  
"I don't get it. You got the chance to see your mother. Why let her go?" Darry asked his future dad puzzled.  
"He's right. Why give up your only big chance?" asked Kaylee in agreement.  
"Besides what Jazz told me, it's because...I already have a family." said Timmy smiled.  
The Fenton kids look surprised as were the others then they smiled. It's true, Timmy does have a family.  
Then Timmy did something unexpected: he jumps forward and hugs Darry and Kaylee. The two looks surprised then they hugged their future dad right back.  
The Fenton kids let go as Darry wipe off a tear on himself saying, "Man, who would have thought that our dad would be our best friend?"  
"Yeah, I didn't think so until now either." Kaylee giggled. Then recovering, she said, "Okay, now don't let us bail you out again, got it?"  
Darry hands Timmy and his friends a familiar piece of paper that is taped back together. It is of the memory scanner.  
"No problem." said Timmy grinning.  
"Remember, we have a time machine. Any mess up and we will come back to make sure you get it right the next time around." said Darry with a smirk.  
"Right after your serve your punishment, oh mischief troublemaking one." giggled Kaylee in amusement.  
"Awww, do you have to jinx the moment?"  
The group laughs happily knowing that it's all true. Kaylee then takes a photo out and gave it to Timmy. It is of the future Fenton family. She said, "Just so you will know what to look forward to in years to come."  
"Thanks." said Bubbles smiling.  
"Come on, Dar. You got your punishment to serve." Kaylee reminded her brother as the two got back into the time machine.  
"Remember the motto, right?" Darry told Timmy with a grin.  
"Yeah, we got it." said the kids with a nod.  
"Don't forget it!" Kaylee added.  
"How can we? That motto is going to end up stuck in our heads anyway." joked Buttercup as she laughs.  
"Well, get going! You got a science fair to get to!"  
Darry starts the Epoch Delta up preparing for a return to the future. Timmy smiles as he say, "See ya later, Darry and Kaylee!"  
The time machine closes it lid as the Epoch Delta flies into the air. Dar honks the horn as he made some sky writing in the air that make the kids and fairies smiled. It said 'See ya later, Dad'. Soon the time machine vanished in a flash returning to the future.  
"Well, that is one future to look forward to." said Wanda with a grin.

The group, the fairies disguised as children since Da Rules has not changed yet in this time period, arrives back at the school dragging the memory scanner via the wagon with them. They hope they are not too late. They are to the front door when Timmy stops.  
"Hold on!" said Timmy in realization. He then begins to run off.  
"Timmy, where are you going?" asked Blossom puzzled.  
"I got to do something, fast!"  
The others follow the boy. Soon Timmy has arrived at the ball field. They realized what the boy means: the ball game is still on at this time!  
"Come on, move it, lads," yelled Davy from his team's dugout.  
Timmy took a look around and sure enough spots Dash at his position. The boy is sleeping like a baby. Suddenly a sound is heard making Timmy's group look up. There is it, the baseball that is heading Dash's way! The same baseball that he will miss which ended up getting the boy beaten up by both teams, beginning his terrible path that will turn him into Jack Spicer, as well as Wuya's pawn. That will happen unless...  
"Dash, wake up! Wake up, Dash!" Timmy called out to the boy in concern. The boy did not wake up.  
"Allow me!" yelled Cosmo as he gets out a familiar bullhorn.  
"Where did you get that?" Wanda asked confused as she realized the bullhorn.  
"Don't ask!" Cosmo pulls the lever on the bullhorn. Like before, it didn't work making the fairy look at it. He yelps as, like before, the horn blew on him sending the fairy to the ground. "Neat, let's do it again!"  
The noise is enough to wake Dash up causing him to look around asking, "Huh, what?" As he does this, his gloved arm was stretching. Suddenly Dash feels something in his glove causing him to look at it. To his surprise, the flying baseball is in the glove. He did it! He made the winning catch!  
His team cheers as they run to him happily and lifted their hero up. Dash has won them the game!  
"That was a great thing we did for him, Timmy." said Jazz with a smile.  
"Well, it was my fault his life went bad. Plus Sawyer was right: I did owe him. Now he won't have that terrible life that made him hate me." said Timmy as he watches Dash getting a kiss from his crush (in this timeline) Haley Long.  
"That little twerp! Let's beat him up!" yelled Terrence angrily as he and the losing team approaches the winning team.  
"Uh oh, girls, trouble! Let's move in!" yelled Blossom as she, Bubbles, and Buttercup prepared to help the winning team. "You go to the science fair, Timmy, we'd take care of this!"  
The others nodded and head off. All but Cosmo who was watching the Powerpuff Girls beating Terrence and his team up.  
"Oooh! That gotta hurt! Wow! Right in the kisser!" said Cosmo in amazement. Wanda grabs her husband by the arm and pulls him along.

Timmy and the friends still with him head into the gym. To their delight, the students and teachers, as well as judges, have returned to clean up the mess that was cause by the disaster before.  
"Mr. SquarePants!" exclaimed Oliver as he and his friends rush over to the sponge whose is picking some stuff up.  
"We know what went wrong with Timmy's memory scanner." Jazz begins to explain as SpongeBob turns to the group.  
"Give me one more chance, please." Timmy pleaded. "I know I mess up before but at least give my memory scanner one more try!"  
SpongeBob hesitates. He wonders if he should give Timmy another try after all that happened. Just then Dr. Soucie comes up while Davy, who returned from the baseball his team has won, was cleaning up himself.  
"Oh, why not? My ride isn't here yet so I can have something to do until it does. Fire it up!" said Dr. Soucie with a smile.  
"Okay, I will need a volunteer." said Timmy looking around for one. He decided not to bother testing the memory scanner on himself this time since the boy has since decided not to bother trying to find out what his mother look like this time around. Timmy smiles as Dr. Soucie smiled as she held up a hand, volunteering.  
A bit later, all of the students and the two judges are hiding nearby a table getting ready for another explosion as Dr. Soucie puts the helmet on.  
"Now then, all I need is a data to input." explained Timmy as he strapped the lunch box right onto the judge.  
"Oh my, I have so many things I remember, it is hard to pick one. My first science fair, the day I got my ghost hunting ray, the time I fought the mosquito ghosts, my first gold metal for the Louge..." Then Dr. Socuie grins as she got something. "Oh yes, I know!"  
The woman whispers the data into Timmy's ear making him grin.  
"Okay, sounds good." said Timmy as he input the data. The students and judges hide behind the table just as the pink hat wearing boy turn the memory scanner on ready for the worst.  
This time though, the memory scanner is working normally. As everyone watch, an image came on a monitor. In the memory, it shows a woman smiling at someone.  
"You look marvelous." said a woman named Dexter's Mom in the memory.  
"Yeah, he is one lucky guy." said another woman named Kairi happily. Dr. Soucie in the memory looks in a nearby mirror, smiling as she is wearing white clothing.  
"Wow! It works! That was my wedding day!" said Dr. Soucie happily.  
"It works. Ahoy, it works!" said Davy and the others in amazement. Timmy's invention didn't explode this time. It works!  
"It works!" said Timmy and Jazz as they hug each other.  
Everyone watch as Dr. Soucie's father is now seen walking the woman down the aisle. He smiles at her saying, "You look beautiful...Maddie."  
Timmy looks surprised. Did that man say what the boy thought he said? Sure enough, as Dr. Soucie turns a bit in the memory, she sees her groom waiting for her. Only this groom has his tux on backwards with a smiling face marked on the back of his head. The man turns around fixing himself the best as he could.  
"Jack Fenton," Timmy and his group gasped in surprise. Timmy looks at Dr. Soucie who smiles. Now he realized where he has seen Grandma Maddie, the old woman from the future, before! She is Dr. Soucie!  
"Well, what do you know?" said a familiar voice. Everyone turn and sure enough, there's Jack, only younger and his hair is all black.  
"Oh, Jack. You're just in time!" said Dr. Soucie, now revealed as Maddie, smiling to her husband.  
"Maddie!" said Timmy smiling at the woman.  
"You did it, Timmy! Wow! This invention is great!" laughed SpongeBob happily. He never felt so proud for the boy in all his life.  
"Kid, you are this year's pirate." said Davy smiling impressed.  
"Yep, that's our Timmy." said the fairies in agreement.  
"Wait, Timmy? You mean Timmy Turner, right?" asked Jack quirking an eyebrow in interest. Timmy nodded. "Well, what do you know? Angelica and Chuckie Finster told me all about you!"  
"They did?" asked Timmy nervously. He still hadn't forgotten that disastrous interview.  
"Yep, they call me on the way here! They told me that they know we were looking for kids of our own and they recommended you!"  
"Me? They recommended me?"  
"Yeah, they feel sorry about what happen to you, something about apologizing about a bad interview, I don't know. Anyway, they told me about a special kid who is available for adoption." Jack explained. "And by some coincidence, Maddie and I were going to the orphanage for our 2:00 appointment."  
Timmy looks amazed. He himself had scared many potential parents because of his inventions, but this is the first time a couple had apologize to him and is willing to help make up for it. And best of all, the Fentons are the same couple who Sawyer has scheduled Timmy for his 2:00 appointment!  
"Anyway, that is some great show, kid. You are a real special kid. But..." Timmy looks worried, concerned that Jack may not like him after all. That is until Jack continued, "...you don't look like a Timmy Turner. More like..."  
"A Danny?" asked Timmy with a smile. "No problem, I got that allot."  
"Come back here!" Jack yelps as a dog got on his shoe. Luckily a familiar girl, the one who spoke, takes the dog as she say, "Oh, sorry about that, sir."  
"No problem. I run into stuff like that all the time." said Jack with a chuckle.  
"I swear, Monroe, why must you always run off like that?" June scolded the dog in annoyance.  
"Wait, Monroe?" asked Timmy in surprise as he looks at June.  
June turns and sees Timmy, making her blush a bit. She said, "Oh, hey Timmy. Yeah, Monroe is my star pupil. In case any forgot who I am, I am Juniper Lee but you can call me June. I teach my dog and magical creatures how to sing."  
"Wow. Really?"  
"That sounds great." Jazz said impressed remembering Monroe and the magical creatures singing back in the future.  
"I know. Believe me, magical creature had greater musical abilities, you know? Yet, no one believes me. They all think I'm nuts." June frowns at Timmy and his group in concern. "Let me guess, you think I'm nuts too, right?"  
"Oh, on the contrary, I think you're right." said Timmy remembering what the older June said back in the past. "Oh, and did I mention you are cute?"  
June gasps then smiles as she and Timmy (Danny) look at each other, blushing. The others smiled. They can tell where this is going. The two have an interesting future ahead of them.  
"Hey over here, hey kid!" The others turn as a reporter named Kent Brockman came in and shakes Timmy's hand. "Kent Brockman. I am hoping you can give us a story for the newspaper. I have a feeling you are going to have one bright future thanks to that memory scanner."  
Timmy smiles as he looks at Jack, Maddie, and June smiling at him. Kent is right, the boy does have a bright future ahead of himself.  
"Yeah. Oh, Mr. Fenton? I will take the interview...on one condition." said Timmy with a grin as a song begins to play.

Voice: _**Let it go**_

"Yeah." said Jazz with a smile, hoping that the condition is what Timmy wants it to be.

_**Let it roll right off your shoulder**_

Back at the orphanage, Timmy Turner, his new name is now Danny Fenton, is packing up the last of his things.

_**And don't you know  
The hardest part is over**_

"Ready to go, big sis?" Danny asked someone with a grin.  
"I'm all packed and ready, little bro!" said Jazz smiling as she gets her suitcase ready. The condition Danny has asked for is that the Fentons adopt Jazz as well. They agree and so it's official: Danny and Jazz are now brother and sister.

_**Let it in**_

The two kids go down stairs, Danny carrying a fish bowl where Cosmo and Wanda are in their fish forms swimming happily. In a room, Danny shakes hands with Dash, making up with his roommate who grins at the trophy. Dash is happy for two reasons. 1, his team has won the championship trophy. And 2, a couple who had watch the game have offer to adopt Dash and the boy accepted! He is getting a family of his own! The new Fentons, with Cosmo and Wanda in tow, say their goodbyes to Dash as they make their exit.

_**Let your clarity define you  
In the end**_

Outside, Danny and Jazz hugs Danny Cat and Sawyer, as well as Oliver who has reunited with his parents at last. The orphanage owners are happy that the kids finally found a family and will miss them dearly.

_**We will only just remember how it feels**_

After saying their final goodbyes to the friends that they knew all their life, Danny and Jazz, with Cosmo and Wanda, got into a RV van where their new parents are waiting for them. Upon the kids getting in, the Fenton family headed on their way. The Cat family waved goodbye as well.

_**Let it slide  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine**_

Later a smiling Jack put a Sold sticker on a sale sign. The new Fenton family has got themselves a new house for them to live in. Danny, Jazz, Cosmo, and Wanda grins as they see the new house. It is the younger version of the house they have seen in the future. Sure, it isn't much now, but with some improvements and such, who knows?

_**Until you feel it all around you  
And I don't mind**_

The family enter the house. Later, Danny is blindfolded as his new family takes him upstairs into a new room. Upon arrival, Maddie allows Danny to remove his blindfold. Once he does, the new Fenton smiles happily. It's the same room that his future self lived in back in the future, only younger and all his now!

_**If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by  
It's the heart that really matters in the end**_

The new Fenton kids smiled as the disguised fairies looks amazed at Danny's new room.

_**Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate**_

Danny smiles, more happier than ever. He runs forward and hugs his new parents who hug him back. Jazz joins in as she is hugging her new parents and her new little brother.

_**Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain**_

A little later, a desk is added to Danny's room as the boy sat in it sharpening a pencil. He takes his sketch book and begins to ponder. He will be a great scientist and a family man someday, so he better get started.

_**All of my regret  
Will wash away some how  
But I can not forget  
The way I feel right now**_

As time passed, Danny has made sketches and ideas that either filled up the trashcan (failed ideas) or is all over the place. Cosmo and Wanda, alone and safe, laughs as they entertain themselves.  
"Danny, it's time for dinner." said Jazz as she comes into her adopted brother's bedroom.  
"Hang on, Jazz. Just one more." said Danny as he writes in his sketchbook.  
The girl smiles then spots a robot nearby. Looking at it, Jazz realized that this must be Bender, except he isn't finished yet. But he will be, he will be.  
"My little brother." said Jazz as she takes out the photo Kaylee has gave her. She smiles knowing Danny will have a family like this someday.

Title Card: "Around here, however, we don't look backwards for very long. We keep moving forward, opening up new doors and doing new things...and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths. - Walt Disney"

"Keep Moving Forward - Walt Disney"

Just then Jazz see that the photo is changing, as new family members appeared. An older version of herself is in the photo, the girl now part of the family. To her amazement, Cosmo and Wanda are in the photo as well. She guessed that her little brother will somehow make it so Cosmo and Wanda will stay with him as long as they want.  
The two kids knew that one day, they will have a great and shiny future. As long as they keep moving forward.

Yep folks, the future will be bright for everyone (except the bad guys of course). Things awaits them. How? In the future, everything good happens.

Danny Cat, Sawyer, and Oliver kept on staying at the orphanage. Thanks to help from Danny, the orphanage stay open for all time, allowing them to take in new orphans and help them find the families they will be looking for.

SpongeBob has retired three years after Danny's adoption and has open up a chain of new restaurants where he is a fry cook and is working for someone named Eugene Krabs.

Davy Jones continues roaming the seas terrorizing the pirates. There is more but just watch the movies for that, okay?

Mr. Boss has lost his job as well as Acme Co. when Fenton Industries came into existence and brought the place. He is now working as a janitor.

Yang is now a pizza delivery man while Gaz works as a Goth pet store owner. Best to stay clear away from them.

Dash, no longer facing the danger of being Jack Spicer as well as being Wuya's pawn, lives a new life with his family and soon became a baseball player which made him famous even in the future.

The Powerpuff Girls continued saving the day fighting off old villains, seeing their old friends every now and then. They still do so even in the future.

Wuya no longer exist, so don't bother about her.

As for the Fentons, with Danny's new sister, things go on as they are supposed to with what Danny told his past self happening, including the halfa marrying the girl of his dreams and getting two good kids. Speaking of which...

_25 Years Later_

In the garage, Darry groans as he sweeps up the recent mess he has made.  
"Dad, when is my punishment over?" whined Darry as Danny came in.  
"Only two more days until you can get back to your Time Fixer job." Danny told his son. Dar groans. "Hey, look at the bright side. At least you and Kaylee are still here."  
Darry sighs as he kept on working. The halfa smiles as he leaves the garage. Who coulda thought that his destiny was made all thanks to his son making the foolish move of leaving the garage door unlocked?  
"Hey, who are you?" Danny turns as he sees Chuckie and Angelica's nephew meeting a strange kid who appeared from out of nowhere.  
"I'm a Time Fixer from the future!" explained the kid quickly. "I'm on the trail of somebody who stole a time machine!"  
Adult Danny/Timmy quietly looked on at equal parts in annoyance and amusement. He comments to the camera, "Well, here we go again."

The End

Author's note  
Good chapter, huh folks? What a great end to a great story.

Danny: Yeah. I agree. And I marry June!

June: Yeah. (The two kiss)

Me: Thanks for all of the reviews, everyone. I participate them. They help me work on this baby so many times before. And now, it's time for my next solo story, which is all for one and one for all.

Darry and Kaylee: What?

Me: That's right. My next solo story is a suggestion made to me by Anonymous But Interested. It is a parody of the Mickey Mouse version of the Three Musketeers!

Others: All right!

Me: Yep. Sonic will be Mickey, Sally will be Minnie, with the Toon Patrol in the role of the Beagle Boys. Danny and June will be back in the role of the narrator AKA The Troubadour. As for the rest? Jack Spicer will be back in a certain momma's boy role.

Jack Spicer: Crud! I have to be the duck?!

Me: Sorry, you fit the bill. Also, a certain boyfriend of Julayla Beryl will be in the Goofy role.

Fuzzy: D'oh!

Me: Which make you all guess who Jack Spicer and Fuzzy's love interests are going to be. Now for Captain Pete. Let's say a certain enemy of Sonic will appear.

Dr. Eggman: Yes! Ha ha ha! My moment to shine!

Me: Anyhoo, the story will be coming soon. Until then...

All: Read and review!


End file.
